Every second counts
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: she has her friends and you have yours she doesn't know her sister and the sister is your best friend and your ways are crossed and somehow you all get to know each other. Every second counts and it's never to late to make a change. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 01 Pilot Part 1/? Introducing the characters and a "trailer"

**Main Characters **

**Spencer Carlin:** geeky, tutor, she has a few friends that she is close to and that she can trust. She has a great interest in photography and to some extent filming. She knows that she is gay but she hasn't told anyone but Kyla.

**Ashley Davies:** Popular, she has a few bad grades, doesn't really care about school. She lives with her parents but they are never there. She is the soccer star of the girls team. Is Kylas' older half sister, they hate each other.

**Kyla Woods:** Half sister to Ashley. She also is a great soccer player but she isn't on the team, she rather plays in the park with her friends. She has a thing for Aiden but knows that it would probably never happen.

**Glen Carlin: **Spencers' older brother is one of the players that Kyla plays with, he have turned down the school team, claiming that that isn't something for him. Is together with Madison, on and off, no one really knows about them.

**Clay Carlin: **not that much to say, a quite boy, great grades has chosen not to be a tutor. He is together with Chelsea and they have been together for a while. He just blends in, in school no one really pays any attention to him.

**Chelsea Lewis:** Friends with Kyla and Spencer, they became friends when she stated to date Clay. She is a great artist. She is the one that they can talk to and she listens and doesn't judge anyone, a great friend.

**Aiden Dennison:** a typical jock, he's friends with Ashley and he is the captain of the boys team. He has a big ego, thinks that he is better than anyone. Has a thing for Ashley and he has asked her out and got shot down. He still has hopes for them.

**Madison Duarte:** cheerleader, popular friends with Ashley and Aiden. She is with Glen but she is the one that have decided that they won't be seen together in school she is afraid of what that would do to her reputation.

**Arthur Carlin:** understanding and a great father, everyone that comes to the Carlins talk to him if they have any problems. He has an idea that Spencer is gay but he won't confront her, he wants her to tell him.

**Paula Carlin:** Works as a doctor, she is almost never home. She is pressuring Spencer to be as good as she can, she wants Spencer to be a doctor just like her. She has trouble understanding the fact that Spencer wants to be a photograph. Thinks that Glen should accept the offer to join the team.

**---**

**Supporting characters**

**Chloe,** friend to Kyla and Spencer, she is a good player to but nothing more she just likes to have fun and she jokes around a lot. Loves to play pranks on the other ones, especially Glen.  
She is played by Jessica Stroup

**Amy,** one of the soccer players on the team, friends with Ashley, her best friend and she listens to the girl. Have a wild side and knows how to throw a party.  
Is played by Jessica Landström (Swedish soccer player)

**Jenny,** another player, just hangs around them and is a bit out there, she seems almost stupid but her friends know that is just an act. The role she has taken, in the group.  
She is played by Kaley Cuoco

**Michael,** a male soccer player that hangs around them, not that good but he has a thing for Jenny and wants to be near her, and is till building up the courage to ask her out. One of Aidens' followers.  
he is played by Tom Welling

**TJ,** the soccer coach, the one that Ashley goes to with her problems and one of few adults that she feels like she can trust. He is a new coach for this year taking over after his father.  
He is played by Brandon Quinn.

**////**

Spencer was sitting alone at her table, like she almost did every day. She had her camera and a laptop in front of her at the table. She was going through some of the pictures she had taken during the holiday.

Kyla came walking up to the table; the brunette was rambling about the same thing as always.

"I hate her! What does she have that I don't have? Can someone tell me that?" Kyla said. Spencer just sighed she knew what was coming.

**////**

Ashley was still in her Biology class, the teacher had asked her to stay. The girl knew that she had some trouble in this class but that was it.

"Ms. Davies, I'm afraid that if you don't get your grade up, you won't get the grade that you need to play soccer for the rest of the year." Mr. Wright said.

"What?!" Ashley yelled this was just so wrong."

"You need a tutor." Mr. Wright said.

**////**

"Drew!" Spencer yelled, she was glad to see her cousin.

"Well, well isn't it little Spencey." Drew said and smiled and Spencer just glared she hated that name but it was Drew.

"Yeah, and I'm happy that you are here." Spencer said.

"So where is the puppy?" Drew asked and Spencer smiled when she remembered what Drew called her friend.

"Kyla is at practice, she joined the team." Spencer said and laughed.

"Finally, so the next game is?" Drew asked.

"Tonight."

**////**

"You moron! You need to pass the ball. You can't do everything alone." Ashley yelled and looked at Kyla.

"That comes from the right person." Kyla said and looked at Ashley.

**////**

"I need a tutor." Ashley said as she was standing in front of Spencer. The brunette was nervous so she was shifting her weight from left to right.

"This is the place." Spencer said without looking up.

"Great, so that means that you'll be my tutor." Ashley said and she was happy that it was that easy.

"Depends on the subject." Spencer said, she hoped that someone else could take this.

"Biology." Ashley said and smirked.

**////**

"Spencer you can't do that." Kyla said and she was angry at Spencer when she heard what Spencer had said to her.

"It's not like I'm going to be friends with her." Spencer said.

**////**

"I already agreed." Spencer said.

**////**

"You did what?!" both Aiden and Madison said at the same time.

**////**

Glen, Clay, Spencer, Kyla and Chloe was sitting in the park talking, they had been playing soccer before that and was just talking about how they were going to spend the weekend.

Ashley, Amy and Jenny were put running, it was TJs' orders and when they passed the other group there was a few looks that was changed between them, love, hate. You name it.

**////**

"I need to tell you something." Spencer said, and she looked down, she didn't know how she was going to tell them and as she tried to think of how to put things she was fiddling with her fingers.

---

This is a few of the things that are going to happen in this story.

The next part will be the start of the story and I write this on paper first to see how much I have and then I have to type it in and the next part will be up as soon as all of the parts of the first episode is done so I can move on to the next one.

I hope that you all will like this and at the moment I don't have a title, I have a working title and that is _Every Seconds Count._

I'm also thinking about making a somekind of opening credits that is something that I'm not sure on yet, and if I do I'll tell and put a link to it on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be the first chapter and I hope that you all will like it and it wasn't as long as I had hoped that it would be but we will see in the end how long each part is. I have the rest of the parts for the first "episode" written by hand and I'll try and type in as soon as I can and start with the next episode.

I'm not sure on when the next update will be; I want to have at least one part of the next "episode" written before that is up.

And thanks for the feedback on the first introduction and I hope this will be up to the expectation that you have. So please let me know what you think of this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South of Nowhere and I don't make any money on this. This will be applied on all of the chapters that will be up in this story.

**Part 2/5**

It was the first day back in school after the winter break. This was something that was both good and bad for Spencer Carlin.

She liked being in school but there were some things that she didn't like about school, just like every other teenager.

As the lunch break was coming up, Spencer had her camera and her laptop; she was sitting at her table out in the quad just like she did almost every day. She was waiting for her friends and as she did that she was going through some of the new photos that she had taken the last days of the break. Spencer was in her own world and didn't hear that someone was walking up to the table.

"I hate her!" Kyla more or less yelled as she sat down at the table. "I mean what does she has that I don't have." Kyla continued her rambling session.

"Not thing." Spencer said without looking up.

"Right, so how come that she gets all the attention." Kyla said.

"I don't know." Spencer said and this was something that happened on a regular basis so Spencer had learned this and knew what she needed to say.

"I know and there for I shouldn't care anymore." Kyla said, and Spencer just nodded.

Glen and Clay came up to the table where the two girls were sitting, they had seen Kyla rambling and had waited until she was finished.

"Park after school? Glen asked, looking at Kyla.

"Sure I'll check Chloe too, to see if she wants to go too." Kyla said.

"Great. Spence are you coming too?" Glen asked his sister.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" Spencer said looking up for the first time from the screen.

"Right, park after school?" clay said he was going to go too if Chelsea was going with them.

"Sure, I can take some more pictures." Spencer said, that was something that she loved, the possibility to take photos. It was one of her dreams that one day become a famous photograph.

**////**

Ashley Davies was sitting with her friends, like she always did and there was nothing strange with that.

"Ash, don't let her get to you." Madison said, the Latina had seen Ashley and Kyla going at it again.

"I know but she is just so… I don't even know what word to use to describe her." Ashley said and looked at her friends and they continued to talk.

Ashley had still trouble letting all of this go and that was far from a good thing. This would probably nag her all day.

"We're going to the beach after school, are you coming with?" Aiden asked and looked at Ashley. The boy had a crush on his friend and he had asked her out but she had turned him down.

"Yeah, it sounds great but I need to check with the boss first about practice and if it's no practice then I'll go." Ashley said, she didn't really feel like going but she knew that her friends wanted to go.

"I know that it's okay, I talked to TJ this morning, and we start next week with practice." Jenny said.

"Great then, we'll meet up after the last class then and go down together." Ashley said and smiled but the smiled didn't reach her eyes, it had been a long time since that had happened to her.

**////**

The group of friends was at the park, Kyla and Glen was fooling around with a ball. Chloe was going to be there soon, she needed to go home first her mother had wanted to talk to her about something.

Spencer was walking around in the park and taking photos of the surroundings. She was also going to some pictures of them as friends most of the time she wouldn't be on them but there was always a few that they wanted her to be in.

Spencer liked to capture moments that meant something to the people in the photo. She wanted the photos to tell a story and she had managed to take a few of those of her friends.

"Spence just put that camera down and come and join us!" Glen said as he was walking up to her.

"Glen." Spencer said and gave him a look that could kill, that boy would be dead many times over. Spencer wasn't that big of a fan of this game but she was always there when her friends was playing a game together.

"Sorry, sis but you need to join us for at least one game. You can even be in team with Kyla and Chloe." Glen said he knew that this might be the only way to get Spencer to play.

"Fine, I'll just play one game and I'm going to put this away." Spencer said and showed her camera.

All of the friends were playing and having fun this was the way that they wanted it all to be like, just the group and no one that could interrupt them. This was life for them.

Chloe came running when Spencer was talking to her brother and out of nowhere, the brunette jumped on Glens' back just like she always did and Glen kept his balance just always and grabbed a hold of her legs letting her sitting on his back when he was talking to Spencer.

If you didn't know any better you would think that Chloe and Glen was a couple but that was far from the truth at least if you asked them, but Spencer had a feeling that there might be something there.

"C, just know that you have to ask." Glen said but he liked the fact that that she didn't ask it made it more fun for him, and her ruffled the girls' hair. Chloe just stuck her tongue out to the boy.

"Glen, you know that you ain't that pretty." Chloe said and laughed, Spencer was just standing there smiling.

"Right, you know you want this." Glen said and made a movement with his hands pointing at his own body, Chloe just blushed as she saw what Glen did and heard what he said.

"And that is my cue to leave." Spencer said and walked away from the two friends. She walked over to Kyla that was sitting alone in the grass; she had just stopped kicking around a ball.

"Ky!" Spencer said as she walked up to her friend and sat down next to her in the grass.

"Spence, I just wish that this was something that we could do every day." Kyla said and looked around.

"I know what you mean." Spencer said and smiled.

"I mean it's so different from school and there is no one here that can pressure you or telling you what to do. I just feel free and that is what I like." Kyla said and Spencer knew that there were some things in her life that Kyla was missing but she didn't want to pressure her friend.

"I know what you mean and I just love our group of friends." Spencer said and looked over at her friends and brothers that were goofing around at the moment; she wished that she would have someone to do that with.

"I know what you mean and I'm so happy that Ashley won't be here and ruin this for us." Kyla said and Spencer just nodded her head letting her know that she agreed with the brunette.

"So is there someone that you have your eye on?" Kyla asked, she knew that she was the only one that Spencer had confirmed in with the fact that she was gay.

"Not really." Spencer said, she knew that was a lie, she had her eyes on someone but she knew that would never happen.

"Come on Spence, I know that there must be someone." Kyla said and she wanted to know what her friend was thinking about.

"Fine, I mean there is some nice eye candy at the school. You know like the cheerleaders and the soccer-players." Spencer said and she could feel her cheeks turning to a more pink like color when she said that and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Spence, who is it?" Kyla said, she could tell that her friend was looking at someone and that she liked the girl.

"Fine, there is this one girl but nothing is going to happen there. It would be wrong and it's not like she will ever look at me." Spencer said and she got a bit sad when she said this.

"Okay, you can tell me who it's I won't tell anyone." Kyla said and Spencer knew that she could trust her friend but she didn't want to tell her just yet.

"Fine, I won't tell you who it is but I can tell you that she is at your sisters' table." Spencer said and that was the truth.

"Oaky. That means that it would be either Amy or Jenny. And I can only hope that you get your chance with the girl. Even I can see that the both of them are pretty hot and especially Amy." Kyla said.

"And how are things with Aiden?" Spencer teased this were her chance to get even with her friend.

"You know, I'm not that cruel to you. And to answer that he only has eyes for my dear sister, it seems that he doesn't even know that I exist.

"I know." Spencer said under here breathe; she didn't want Kyla to know the truth just yet.

After that the rest of the group came and that meant that they were leaving this subject for now.

"You guys want to know what I heard." Chloe said.

"Sure." Chelsea said, Chloe was the one with all the good gossip in this group.

"Well, Aiden got blown off by Ashley." Chloe said and all of them looked at the girl like she had grown another head.

"Okay, you guys are the ones that don't listen and just hear a few words of what I'm saying." Chloe said and smiled. "Ashley turned him down when he asked her out on a date and it seemed like it wasn't the first time that had happened."

"That must hurt his ego. I mean he thinks that he is this amazing god or something like that and then he gets turned down by Ashley." Glen said and laughed and then all of the started to laughed when they thought about how said that just sounded.

"I wish I could have been there." Clay said and when he said that everyone looked at him, Clay wasn't like that.

"Come on guys. I mean Aiden is _the jock_ and he got turned down by Ashley. I mean how did she do it, and then the look of this face when it happened." Clay said and smiled.

"You know he is right, it would be priceless to see that." Glen said and Chloe started to laugh when she thought about how that face would look like.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on this story and here is the next part and I have the second episode already written on paper and I'm working on the next one.

I will also be working on some of my other stories that I have, one is finished and I'll be putting the chapters up.

I would also like some help with actors or actresses that could play some parts at the moment I have trouble with finding the right ones. I'll tell you all more about that after the chapter.

Part 3/5

Ashley was at the beach with her friends and this was something that she liked, she felt like it was here that she belonged and it was a place where she felt safe and that was the most important thing for her.

"Ash, come on. We need you here." Amy whined, "Aiden and Michael are killing us here."

"Fine." Ashley said and soon she was a part of the game that was going on.

"Davies goes right, no it was just a fake she is going left and there it is goal." Amy screamed as she was enlightening what Ashley was doing, that was something that she always did.

"Great game, Ash." Aiden said and then the five friends moved to their spot and sat down.

"So Ash, who is the next one?" Michel asked.

"Next one, what?" Ashley asked she didn't know what the guy was talking about.

"To get turned down." Michael said and looked over at Aiden. Michael know this was a hard subject for Aiden to talk about he had gotten turned down by Ashley one too many times to like this.

"I don't know." Ashley said, "I mean it all depends on who it is that is asking." Ashley said and then looked over at Amy asking for her to help her out.

Amy was the only one that knew the truth or what the truth could be what Ashley really was feeling.

"So what about you, Jen?" Aiden asked and looked over at the blonde.

"There is this guy and he is cute. I'm not sure on what to do but I know that it will be solved." Jenny said and looked over at Michael.

"That was nothing new. So what about you Mads." Amy said.

"I can tell you that I have my eyes on someone and I know how he feels. It's just hard to do something about it." Madison said, and she was thinking about a blonde boy, Glen.

"Just go for it." Ashley said, "I mean who will it hurt?"

When Madison heard that she knew that she was going to talk to Glen as soon as she got home. She missed the boy and more than she wanted to admit to both herself and to Glen.

**///**

A few days later in school, Ashleys' teacher that she had in biology had asked her to stay after the class was over so that her could talk to her.

"Ms. Davies, I know that you are on the soccer team." Mr. Wright her teacher said.

"Yeah, is there some kind of problem. A lab or something that I need to do later, something that I will miss because of some game or is it something that I have missed?" Ashley asked, she was hoping that it was something that was a problem for her.

"Not, really. You do know that you need to have a certain grade in every class so that you are allowed to play, right?" Mr. Wright asked, this was something that he didn't like to do but it was necessary.

"I know that, I just made it precisely in this class, the last semester." Ashley said.

"Ms. Davies I'm afraid that you won't have that luck the next time. As you said last time it was barley a pass and I have seen on the quizzes that we have had that you are having trouble. So you won't get that grade." Mr. Wright said.

"What!?" Ashley yelled this was wrong, it couldn't be happening, not now.

"You can still pass but you need someone that can help you. I would say that you need a tutor." Mr. Wright said.

"How, you just told me that I wouldn't get that grade that I needed." Ashley said and she was confused about what he was telling her.

"I'm sorry that I put it that way. What I was trying to tell you was that I don't think that you will be able to get that grade on your own. So if you get a tutor that can help you, explain more that I have or answer questions that you might have when I won't be able to." Mr. Wright said and when Ashley heard that she just sighed, this was bad. Really bad.

"Ms. Davies, you still have a chance so take it, I know that you can make it if you want to." Mr. Wright said, he had seen what this girl could do if she wanted it really bad.

**////**

It was lunch time and Ashley was on her way to the table that she normally sits at with her friends. As she was walking she bumped into someone and as she looked up she saw a person that she didn't want to see not now. The truth was that it was never a good time to see her.

"Watch where you are going?" Ashley said and looked at the girl.

"Like I wanted to walk into you, dear sister." Kyla said.

"What did you just say?" Ashley spat back to her sister.

"I just told you the truth. No one wants to bump into you." Kyla said and the two sisters continued this argument and as they did that more and more people came to see what was going on.

Theses fights between Kyla and Ashley was happening on a regular basis so no one really cared what happened. The rest of the student body just wanted to know what it was that had started it this time. May of the students was betting on what it was that was going to start the next fight.

"I have both of my parents, it's not like my father doesn't acknowledge my existence." Ashley said.

"That is just great, Ash. I mean if your parents are so great, are they home at the moment?" Kyla said and she knew this, "Right, they aren't home at the moment. At least I have a mother that knows what I'm doing and cares about me."

That was it, Ashley normally didn't get physical but she didn't want to lose this and she didn't have any more insults to throw at her sister.

"Ash, just let it go." Amy said and she got a hold of her friend, "she is not worth it, the risk of getting suspended from school and there for kick out from the team."

"Like the last thing won't happen already." Ashley said.

The two friends walked away and Spencer and Chloe were walking up to get Kyla.

"The show is over guys." Chloe said.

And when the three friends walked away Spencer turned around to see if there was something left that was Kylas'. All she could see what that Ashley did the same. That was the first time that their eyes met, it was just for a second, and it was the first time that they really got that look at one another.

Spencer could feel that it was true what she had been feeling. It was something that happened at that moment, Ashley could feel something to but she could tell what it was.

**////**

Kyla, Spencer and Chloe were sitting with the rest of their friends, the rest of them wanted to know what happened.

"So what was it this time?" Glen asked and looked at Kyla and then on the other two girls, he knew that one of them was going to tell what happened.

"The same as always." Kyla said and glared at Glen, she didn't want to talk about this.

"And that means?" Glen asked again, he wanted to know what it was.

"She was just being a bitch that is all, just like she always is." Kyla more or less spat out.

"You know you shouldn't let her get to you." Chelsea said and looked at Kyla "next time just walk away."

"I know that but it's harder than you think. And it's even harder when I know that it's not my fault. This time I was just walking and I bumped in to her or if it was she that bumped in to me. Sure I didn't look where I was going but I'm pretty sure that she didn't look too." Kyla said and she was far from happy about this, it was going to bug her the rest of the day.

The rest of the lunch break they were just sitting and eating and not talking about this. They all knew better than that.

**////**

Ashley was sitting with her friends and they also wanted to know about what happened with Kyla so they were bugging both Amy and Ashley to tell them what happened.

Ashley knew that this wouldn't have gotten as big as it got if she wouldn't have heard what Mr. Wright had to tell her. She had been pretty angry with all of that and she needed to have someone that she could take that out on.

And now she needed to talk to her friends about what happened with Kyla and then also tell them about what he had said to her. Besides that she also needed to tell TJ about the grade thing that was something that she didn't look forward too.

"Ash, what was that fight with Kyla about this time?" Madison asked.

"Nothing really, she was just in my way." Ashley said and she had learned to play that part and it looked like it was nothing more than that to it.

"There was something more." Amy said and she wanted Ashley to tell them.

"I was just a bit angry and upset and there was Kyla, she just happens to be the person that I take that out on." Ashley said and gave all of her friends a mean glare to let them know that this was enough and they all let it go.

Amy let it go for, know, she was going to find out what this was all about.

---

So this is what I need some help with:

**Mr. Wright,** I'm not sure on who's going to play him. This is how I imagine him, 30-35, one of the students' favorite teachers and a great listener, almost like a younger version of Arthur.

**Principal ?Harrison?, **I'm not sure about the name just yet, it's a woman and she will be turning up later on, she is determinate and strong and knows what she wants. She is in her 40s', at the moment I have two different actresses in mind and that is Jennifer Beals and Brooke Smith.

**Mr. Kamen,** he is in his late 40s' or early 50s' that is how far I've come on that character development, he is the English teacher.

**Ms. Young,** she is a newly graduated teacher, it's her first year, she teaches history, she is about 25, I have a couple of actresses in mind but I don't want to tell you just yet.

**Abigail, **she is Kylas' mum and I need help with that one. I want her to have some similarities in her looks with Kyla, and she is a bit hippie like but she wants what is best for her daughter.

I hopped this helped a bit and I'll really like to know what you think. It would mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all of that are reading this story and I kind of guess that you all are wondering when does the Spahsley interaction start and I can promise you that it will happen soon but it won't be in this chapter, if I do remember right it will be in the next part. And that will e up soon.

And this is just so that there are some things that I can build a foundation to get the rest of the relations between the other characters and they all have an important part more or less, it will be clearer the longer the story goes.

I would love to get to know what you think and my plan is to have the next part up on on Friday the latest.

**Part 4/5**

It was time for family night at the Carlins. It meant that they would be have time to get caught up with was happening in their lives, mostly so that Arthur and Paula would know what was going on in their childrens' lives.

The whole family was sitting around the dinner table in the kitchen. Arthur had made a dinner, lasagna and a salad and there were also some garlic bread.

"Glen any more thoughts about the team?" Paula asked, she still ha hopes that Glen would accept the offer that he had gotten about be a part of the soccer team.

"No, mum. I just don't want to do that. I play because I think its fun." glen said and this was the hundred time or something like that that they had had this conversation. And Glen knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that they would have this conversation.

"Okay, but you can at least think about it?" paula asked the blonde boy.

"Yes, I'll think about it." Glen said and in his head he added like I always say that I'll and the answer is still the same, no.

"Great. So Clay how are things going with Chelsea?" Paula asked and looked over at her other son. And both Spencer and Glen rolled their eyes when they heard their mother this was how it always was.

"It's going great. We have a date tomorrow. It was some gallery show she wanted to see." Clay said and smiled.

"Glen, why don't you have a girlfriend like Chelsea?" Paula asked and looked over at her son. Before he had a chance to answer Arthur interrupted.

"Spence, have you taken some new photos that you like to show us?" Arthur asked and looked over at their daughter.

"I have taken a few new ones. It was when we went to the park the other day." Spencer said and she was thankful for having her father.

"Glen, I think that you should have a girlfriend." Paula said. Glen just felt like screaming and telling them that he did have a girlfriend but he knew that it was a bad idea.

**////**

"Mum, she is always acting that way." Kyla whined.

"Kyla, you know that Ashley doesn't have it that easy at home." Abigail said, she was Kylas' mother, the two had a pretty close relationship, it had always been like that.

"I know but she can't have it that hard just look at what she is having and where she is living." Kyla said.

"that is just things, I honestly think that she is lonely." Abigail said.

"how could that girl be lonely. She is the most popular girl on school and she has friends. I can honestly say that I don't think that you can be lonely then." Kyla said and she just wanted to let this go, she was starting to regret that she had said anything to start with.

"I don't think that she feels that way, have you seen her with her parents?" Abigail asked and Kyla couldn't think of a time when she had seen Ashley with either Raife or Christine.

"I didn't think so. That means that she doesn't have this feeling of a family." Abigail said.

**////**

The Carlin family had moved to the family room. They were going to play some board game. They all knew that it would be at least two different games that was one of the rules another one was that they weren't allowed to complain about anything, that rule normally worked for the first game and half of the second one. Most of the times it was either Glen or Spencer that said something. Accusing one another for cheating.

"Spence, why don't you have a boyfriend?" paula asked, this was the first time in a long time that she had asked Spencer something that hadn't to do with school or schoolwork.

All Spencer wanted to do was scream, that she didn't have a boyfriend and that she didn't want one, she wanted to have a girlfriend.

"I guess that I haven't met that person just yet." Spencer said and she was happy that she had said person instead of boy that meant that she was being more true to herself.

"Well you know, I know some nice boys from church. I could make a few calls and get you to go out with one of them." Paula said, she was acting stranger than normal, that was the only thing that Spencer could think about and she had a feeling that her brothers were thinking something along those lines too.

"Mum, I don't think that is the best idea." Spencer said this was something that she wanted to leave alone and for her mother to forget about.

The conversation was left for now and they continued the family night and played a few games.

About an hour or so later the first outburst from Glen came as predicted.

"You cheated! I saw it!" glen yelled but he wasn't sure about that, he was about to lose and he wanted to get away from the game and this was one of the best ways to use. And the best part of the whole thing was that he didn't know who it was that he was accusing.

"Glen, you can't just accuse one of us or all of us for cheating." Clay said, that meant that Glen should know better and not accuse Clay of cheating.

"Sure. Spence, don't cheat." Glen said and stuck his tongue out; he accused Spencer he had found his victim.

"Ass-eye, you know that you are the only one that is cheating here. Why don't you just come out and tell us the truth." Spencer said and glared at her brother. The truth was that the last part of the sentence was stinging her in the heart.

"Why don't we just end this game so that the three of you can go up to your rooms and do your homework?" Arthur said and he hoped that this was going to work.

"Fine." both Spencer and Glen said and they didn't like the fact that they wouldn't continue this.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Paula said "my shift starts at an ungodly hour tomorrow."

With that the whole family finished up the game and at the end it turned out that it was Glen that was in the lead and won. That meant that there were some new accusations, mainly from Spencer that was mostly because she wanted to get back at her brother.

**////**

Ashley had gotten home after school that day and most of the time she had spent with her friends. The brunette had found a note from her parents telling her that they wouldn't be home for dinner and probably not before midnight.

All of this had been too much for Ashley, she had wanted to talk to her father about a few things and this meant that she wouldn't have that chance.

Most of it was about Kyla and that was with her father. Ashley hated the fact that Kyla had this hold of her that she couldn't get away from and the only way that she could fix that was to talk to her father and have him fix this.

"Damn it." Ashley yelled as she walked partly in to a door post and hit her elbow in it. Could this night get any worse, Ashley thought.

That was when she heard something buzzing, it was her cellphone.

At first she didn't want to answer it, it was probably one of her friends but when it didn't stop ringing she looked at the screen and she could see that it flashed her fathers' name and number.¨

"Dad." Ashley said as she answered the phone, she was hoping that her parents would be coming home earlier and called to tell her that they were on their way.

"Pumpkin, I just wanted to call and tell you that we won't be home for a few days." Raife said over the phone. Great, Ashley thought, this night could get worse.

This is just like it always is; neither of my parents is here when I need them, Ashley thought, that is Raife and Christine Davies for you.

"Okay dad, but there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Ashley said, she had to use all of her willpower not to say anything over the phone but at the same time she wanted to let her parents know what all of this did to her.

"You know that you can tell me what it is, pumpkin." Raife said, he could hear how small Ashley sounded over the phone and at that moment he wished that he was going to be there next to her.

"Not really, I think that it's better if I tell you in person." Ashley said and she knew that it wouldn't end well but at least she ah a couple of days to get to that tutor and if that was done before her parents were home then maybe just maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

---

In the last chapter I asked for some help and I would still like to know what you think about that, ideas on actress or actors that I could use.

If you don't want to tell me in a review just let me know through a PM or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last part of the first episode and I hope that you all like this and I do think that the first part of the second episode will be up on Sunday or Monday but I can't promise anything.

I just wanted to say for the feedback and it would be great to know what you think of this part too, and in this there are some Spencer/Ashley interaction but there will be more in the next part and it will be more and more the longer the story goes.

And it's Michael Vartan that is playing Mr. Wright, just think of the character that he is playing in _Never been kissed_ and that is a suggestion that coachkimm had and that I say thanks for.

**Part 5/5**

After school just a day later Ashley knew that she needed to go and talk to both the coach and to a tutor. TJ needed to know what was going on and that was something that she didn't like. The brunette wasn't sure on how this was going to go and how to tell him, that was probably the hardest part.

Ashley walked up to TJs' office and knocked on the door.

"Come on." TJ said and when he looked up to see who it was at the door. He saw that Ashley was standing there and she looked like her whole world was falling apart.

"Coach, I need to talk to you about something." Ashley said and once again she thought that this wouldn't be easy.

"Davies." TJ said and looked serious "you're not pregnant; I just can't have my star player knocked up." Ashley just shook her head and letting him know that she wasn't pregnant.

"Okay then, there isn't anything wrong with you right?" he asked again and once again Ashley shook her head. "Davies, you need to tell me what you wanted me to know. Cause I don't have all day to guess and I don't think that you want me to do so either."

"Here is the thing. My bio teacher told me that I wasn't going to get the grade I needed." Ashley said and it hurt more than she wanted to believe it would.

"Okay, so I guess that there is a way that you can get that grade." TJ said and looked over at Ashley.

"Tutor." Ashley told him, and then she looked down on her sneakers, she just wanted to disappear and not be standing in this spot.

"So what the hell are you doing here?! I hope to god that you have gotten yourself that tutor and that it is the best one there is on this school." TJ yelled and Ashley had never seen him like this but then again it was a first for everything.

"Actually, I haven't been there yet." Ashley said and the second that she said that she regretted that and she didn't look at TJ.

"That means that you have to get your ass down to that tutor center this second and not show your face in this office until you have a piece of paper that tell me that you have that tutor." TJ said and with that the conversation was over, TJ was just pointing to the door. This was a conversation that she wanted to forget and never to have anything like this again. And it would remind her to never get on TJs' bad side.

**////**

Ashley ran to the tutor center, when she got there she was walking back and forth outside the door she didn't know what to do.

She knew that she needed to go inside but at the same time she didn't want to do it. For a second the brunette stopped in front of the door thinking about the options that she had and for a second there she was thinking that she just should leave and just forget about the soccer team.

It was almost like the door was taunting her, telling her that she couldn't do it.

Ashley took a deep breath and she opened the door, this was the moment of truth, this was what she needed to do.

Just as she stepped in to the room she saw who it was that was sitting there. Spencer Carlin. This couldn't be any worse. This was once again something that Kyla could hold against her, her sister would defiantly use this to her advantage-

"I need a tutor." Ashley said as she was standing in front of Spencer. The brunette was nervous; she was shifting her weight from left to right and then back and forth.

"Then you have the right place." Spencer said without looking up.

"Great, so that means that you'll be my tutor." Ashley said and was happy that iy had been this easy.

"Depends on the subject." Spencer said and she was hoping that this was something that it was some subject that someone else could take she didn't feel like take someone else up.

"Biology." Ashley said and smirked, this was something that she could use to her advantage. And as Spencer heard that she had a feeling that she would b stuck with this girl.

"I'll check to see who might be able to tutor you." Spencer said and got up from the chair to look at some papers that would tell her who might be able to tutor Ashley.

And that was when she saw what she already suspected, she was the one that would be tutoring Ashley and Spencer just sighed when she saw that.

"Well, it looks like I'm the one that will be your tutor." Spencer said and one of all of the thoughts that were running through the blondes' head was how she was going to tell Kyla that she was going to tutor her sister.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow after last class?" Ashley asked she had a feeling that it was for the best to start as soon as possible.

"Yeah that sounds great. I need you to have all material form that class with you." Spencer said and Ashley nodded. "Who is your teacher?"

"Mr. Wright." Ashley said and smiled. This was the first time that she had really had a conversation, and as it turned out the blonde didn't sound or act anything like Ashley had thought she would.

**////**

The next morning when Spencer was eating her breakfast she remembered that she needed to let her father know.

"Dad." Spencer said so that she could get Arthurs' attention.

"Yes Spence, you wanted something." Arthur said and smiled.

"I just wanted to know if you could pick me up at school after work. I have a new student that I'm tutoring and it's her first session today." Spencer said and she didn't want to tell him just yet that it was Ashley. The blonde wanted to tell her friends first.

"Yo Spence, are you ready yet?" Glen yelled as he walked out the door.

"Just a minute." Spencer yelled back.

"Come on slowpoke." Glen yelled back to Spencer this time, he wanted to get to school so that he could have some one on one time with Madison.

"Bye dad." Spencer said as she left the kitchen and taking her book-bag on the way out.

**////**

It was just before lunch and Glen had met up with Madison. This was not the normal thing that they used to do, but both of them needed to see one another and there for they had decided to meet up.

"Mads, I'm sorry about yesterday. I couldn't get away I really tried." Glen said as he was standing in front of the Latina.

"Don't just do it again." Madison replied and she was far from happy with this situation. Glen had left her hanging, they had decided to go out on a date but at the last minute Glen had cancelled.

"You and I both know that is something that I can't promise." Glen said and gave the Latina a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I know but just try I little harder. Please." Madison said and smiled, Glen was a really sweet guy she knew that but this was Glen.

"I'll do my best that I promise." Glen said and smiled.

"I have to go now." Madison said when she saw what time it was. But before she left she gave glen a small kiss. This was the way that their relationship was at this point trying to find time with each other.

A short moment here and there and it was hard on both of them.

**////**

Spencer and Kyla were sitting at their normal table out in the quad. Spencer knew that this was the time that she needed to tell Kyla about Ashley.

"Are you going with us to the park after school?" Kyla asked, that was what the group of friends almost did every day after school.

"I can't. I have a new student that needs help with Biology." Spencer said and this was it, she needed to tell Kyla that it was Ashley.

"Just reschedule." Kyla said and she saw that Chloe and Chelsea were on their way over to them.

"I can't, it's the first meeting and we decide it yesterday." Spencer said and she knew that it had been a bad idea to take this, all hell was about to break loose at anytime now.

"Okay, so who is it this time?" Kyla asked.

"Ashley." Spencer said and she closed her eyes, she knew what was coming as soon as she had said that name.

"You can't do that. Spence you can't do that." Kyla almost yelled and she was angry at Spencer for agreeing to tutor the only girl or person in this school that she couldn't stand.

"It's not like the two of us are going to be friends." Spencer yelled back. This was not going to end on a good note, probably far from it. The two friends continued to scream at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chloe asked, both she and Chelsea knew that Spencer and Kyla never acted like this towards one another.

"Why don't you ask the traitor?" Kyla spat out.

"Spence, what happened and why is she calling you a traitor?" Chelsea asked she was the more levelheaded one at the moment.

"I'm going to be Ashleys' tutor. That is what's going on and there is nothing I can do about that." Spencer said.

"Okay, but couldn't anyone else have taken her?" Chelsea asked, she had a feeling that it wasn't possible, that was the only reason for Spencer for taking this.

"No, I was the only one left that had an opened spot in Biology." Spencer said and continued "it wasn't like I wanted it."

"I understand and I know that Kyla will come around and understand when she had some time to think about this." Chelsea said and Chloe just nodded in agreement.

At first Chloe had been as mad as Kyla but when she heard what Spencer had to say she understood and she knew that Spencer never would put her friendship with Kyla at risk.

**////**

Ashley was sitting with her friends and they were all talking.

"I can't go with you today. I have a tutoring session." Ashley said, she hadn't told her friends about this just yet.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I have a tutoring session with Spencer and I wanted it to be her." Ashley said.

"You have a what with who." Madison and Aiden asked aat the same time.

And Amy said something to, "You wanted it to be Spencer?"

"First, I have a tutoring session with Spencer Carlin, and to answer you Amy. I wanted it to be Spencer, that meaning that I can bug Kyla even more." Ashley smiled and she had something that looked like a plan in the working.

"So what is the subject?" Amy asked, she was afraid of what she was going to hear.

"Biology." Ashley said and she knew that this could be fun to tease Spencer.

"You gotta be kidding me." Amy said and Ashley just shook her head. "I know someone that is going to be pissed of later."

And the rest of the table could just agree with Amy. Ashley was going to be driving Spencer insane and probably don't have a tutor when this was done and she would be even more hated by that blonde and her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all of my readers here is the next part and this is the first part of the second episode and I hope that you all will like this and this part have a lot of Spencer and Ashley, together.

I just want to point out that I'm no expert in any form of the biology that I use in this, I have used the same "idea" that we used when we were working on this when I was in school and that was a few years ago.

I also wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I hope to read what you all think of this part to, the third episode is over halfway prewritten.

The Episode title is from the song we used to e friends with the dandy Warhols.

**EPISODE 02 We used to be friends**

_Part 1/4_

The day had passed by pretty fast and there hadn't been anymore interactions between Ashley and Kyla since the last fight they had. This they had otherwise had the opportunity for one of those after all that Spencer had told Kyla during the lunch.

Kyla hadn't talk to Spencer all day since she had heard what the blonde had to say to her. Neither of them wanted to be in the other ones present since they were having some kind of argument. This was the way that the two friends were acting when this things tunred up but it wasn't that often but I did happen.

Spencer had told her brothers about the fact that she was going to be Ashley Davies' new tutor and Glen had been a bit upset when he had heard that but Clay on the other hand had taken it fairly well but then again that was who Clay was as a person.

Spencer did understand that all of this was going to be hard on her friends and that it might even be hard to understand but at the same time she knew that she would get to know Ashley and maybe see things from a different perspective. The one thing that Spencer didn't like about all of this was the fact that no one of her friends gad realized that she wasn't the one that had been looking for someone to tutor. Ashley herself had wanted a tutor and it appeared to be so that Spencer was the only one that was left that could help her.

**////**

Ashley had been spending the day mostly with Amy and Jenny talking about the fact that it was Spencer that was going to be her tutor.

The brunette had had some seconds' thoughts about having the blonde that was one of Kylas' friends as her tutor but both Amy and Jenny had managed to talk her into going at least this first time just so that she could see what Spencer had been planning and not just to go on the fact that Spencer was Kylas' friend. Amy and Jenny wanted Ashley to form an opinion on what she herself wanted and not what she thought about the blonde before meeting her.

**////**

Spencer was sitting in the tutor center at one of the tables. She had talked to Mr. Wright about what they were going to do in that class, and what it was that Ashley had missed. The blonde needed to know this so that she could make a plan on what they needed to go through.

Some of the things that they needed to do were writing lab-reports, it turned out that Ashley hadn't turned in any of them; she just had done the labs and then ignored the fact that there were more work that had to be done.

And that meant that Spencer would have quite the job to do with the brunette.

Spencer had been waiting for Ashley for about half an hour and Ashley had yet to show up. Spencer was about to leave the room when Ashley came running and opening the door. The worst part of all of this was that it looked like the brunette wasn't sorry at all that she in fact was late.

"Do you have everything with you?" Spencer asked, she had the feeling that Ashley didn't have a thing with her.

"I have some notes and my book." Ashley said, her locker was a mess; the truth was that she was happy that she had found all of this stuff. She could never find what she was looking for in that locker.

"You don't have any hand-outs from the lessons, which Mr. Wright handed out during the classes." Spencer asked, she was glad that she had talked to the teacher before this so that she had an idea on what was going on. Spencer had also gotten some material that she could use.

"I couldn't find it. My locker is kind of a messy. I'm actually happy that I found my book and the notes." Ashley said and she smiled, she was hoping that this was going to be enough.

"Great, so I talked to your teacher about what you guys are doing and he said that you have missed to turn in some lab-reports. That is something we can do today and the next time we'll go through a chapter or two depending on how it goes." Spencer said and Ashley was just sitting there not doing anything not even responding to what Spencer was saying.

"So, we can start on this report that you have to do on blood-groups, how you got your own and so on and what blood-group your kid will have." Spencer said and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Ashley.

"I'm not having a kid." Ashley said, she didn't like this and she had never been one of the students that liked biology.

"I don't care about that; this is just an assignment that you have to do for the class so that you can get that grade that you need. So why don't you just do it and be done with it." Spencer said and stared at the girl in front of her.

"Fine." Was all that Ashley said and took the paper and started and it didn't take the brunette long before she was complaining about all of this and that it wasn't something that was necessary to know.

"I don't get this. I do understand the whole cross thing but I can't tell which one it's after that." Ashley said she hated this and she wanted to go and just forget about all of this.

"Okay, so this is the lab that you did last week in class, that meaning that you should know something about it and have it fresh in your mind but we can go through a part of that chapter to begin with and then maybe you understand something about it." Spencer said. "So that means that you can try to do this report when you get home."

"Fine." Ashley just said, she hated this and she knew that this was a mistake.

"You do know Mendel, the monk, he did some experiments with peas. He did used them to see different genetic trades among the plants. At first he used the white and red flowers on the peas and crossed them with each other and that turned out to give pink flowers." Spencer said and looked over at Ashley to see if she understood what she was saying to her.

"And then he used two pink ones to see what would happen when he used them instead. And at that point he got one read, one white and two pink ones." Spencer said.

"Okay." Ashley said but Spencer could tell that the girl wasn't following to 100 percent.

"It has to do with dominant and recessive genes." Spencer said "and it's the same process that we use to this lab, it's just an easier version. There is much more complicated than this."

"I think that I understand a bit of this so it has to do with what kind of heredity that you have." Ashley said and she felt like there was something that she understood and that was great.

"Exactly, so here is the thing, do you know what blood-type that you have?" Spencer asked and looked at Ashley.

"I'm B." Ashley said and she was wondering where this was coming from.

"Okay, so do you know what kind of blood-type your parents have?" Spencer asked again.

"No, I just know that my dad is A." Ashley said and she wanted to know where Spencer was going with all of this.

"Great, so we know that you are B and that your dad is A." Spencer summarized, and Ashley nodded to show that she understood what Spencer was saying.

"That means that your mother should be either B or AB, in this easy version that we are using.

"Okay but I don't understand why that is." Ashley said.

"You remember that there are dominant and recessive genes." Spencer said and Ashley just nodded. "The genes that are coding for A and for B are dominant and the genes that are coding or O/0 are recessive that means that they won't show on a test that are showing what kind of blood-type that you are."

And Spencer continued to explain this for Ashley and after awhile it looked like Ashley had gotten what Spencer was trying to tell her.

But it had taken them some time to get to that point and there was times when Ashley had thought that Spence thought that she was stupid because when she had understood that Spencer had told her she realized that it all was pretty simple.

There was this one point when Ashley was about to leave the room and she had walked to the door and that was when Spencer had asked her why she was there. If it was if she wanted to do this for herself or if it was for someone else.

Ashley then realized that she needed to do this for her and not for TJ or her parents. Well she had gotten some help from Spencer to realize that but after that it had gone easier but Spencer had a feeling that this was going to come up more than once again why Ashley was doing this.

Sure it had been a good day today after awhile but that didn't mean that it was going to be like that all the time for them.

**////**

Ashley was sitting in her car thinking about what she and Spencer just had been through. She knew that Spencer had explained a lot of these things for her and that she had understood what Spencer had told her. The worst thing with all of this was that it wasn't that hard but when she was doing it herself she couldn't seem to get it.

That must just mean one thing, or that was what the brunette thought. She must be stupid.

**////**

Spencer was walking in the hallway when her phone began to ring; looking in the caller ID to see who it was calling her she could see that it was her father.

"Hi, dad. Are you on your way?" Spencer asked, she was hoping that he would be there soon.

"Spence, which is why I'm calling. I'm sorry but I have to work late, it's a new case." Arthur said over the phone and he was genuinely sorry for the fact that he wouldn't be able to pick Spencer up.

"It's okay dad, I'll all mum or Glen to see if they can come and pick me up." Spencer said, she had been hoping that she wouldn't have to do this.

Spencer called her mother and brother and just like she had thought neither of them would be able to come and pick her up. As the blonde walked out from the school and out to the parking lot, she knew that she had to walk home or take the bus.

"Fucking great!" Spencer yelled as it started to rain, and with the luck that she was having to day she had to walk home.

Ashley was sitting in her car, still in the parking lot when she had heard someone scream and she had seen that it was Spencer.

"Hey." Ashley said as she drove up next to Spencer.

"What!?" Spencer said and she was irritated, she didn't want to deal with Ashley or anyone else at this moment. It was just too much.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride home." Ashley said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take it out on you. It would be nice." Spencer said and Ashley did a move with her arm telling Spencer to get in. It was a nice car, that was all that Spencer could tell about the car.

"So how come that you needed a ride?" Ashley asked, she hated when it was quiet in the car.

"Well, my dad was supposed to pick me up but he had to work late. My dear mother can't take an hour or so of from the hospital to pick up her own daughter. Clay is with Chelsea and he wouldn't have a car and Glen, well what can I say he's an ass." Spencer said and Ashley smiled. Spencer was nothing like she had thought that the blonde would be like.

The rest of the drive was silent even if Ashley didn't like the silence it was a nice one, she needed it and she thought that Spencer might need it too. They didn't have that much in common after all.

"Thanks' for the ride." Spencer said as she got out of the car.

"No problem just let me know if it happens again." Ashley said and she felt great that she had done something nice for someone that wasn't herself or one of her friends. The girl was Kylas' friend and that meant so much more for the brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that it has been sometime since I updated this and I just wanted to get this part out. And I hope that you all will like this part too.**

**I wanted to say thanks for the feedback I have gotten and it always means a lot to me, and I hope that you all will let me know what your thoughts on this part is too.**

**---**

**Part 2/4**

Arthur was at the school he needed to ho through something thing with one of the teachers at the school for one of the kids that was coming to him and talking that was something that he did on a pretty regular basis. And on his way back to his car he passed the soccer coach office.

That was something that he wanted to do to, talk to TJ. He had something on his heart and he needed to tell TJ this, Arthur had been good friends with TJs' father and the young man knew who Arthur was.

"Knock, knock." Arthur said as he opened the door to TJs' office.

"Mr. C, it wasn't yesterday that I saw you here." TJ said and he was glad to see a familiar face.

"You too, TJ." Arthur said and smiled and you could see how the smile reached his eyes and that wasn't something that you saw in people every day.

"So what brings you here?" TJ asked he knew that this wasn't a normal social visit.

"I have heard that you might have a spot open on the team." Arthur said and looked at the young man that was sitting behind the desk.

"Yeah, that is true and knowing you. You have probably an idea on who I should fill that spot with." TJ said, this just had Arthur written all over it but TJ always liked to talk to the older man.

"I actually have one player in mind. Do you know who Kyla Woods is?" Arthur said.

"I can honestly say that I don't recognize the name like this but it feels like I have heard the name before." TJ said.

"You do have Ashley Davies on the team, and Kyla is Ashleys' half sister. I would say that there is a high chance of finding her in the park playing right about now." Arthur said and he was hoping that TJ at least would go down to the park and take a look at the girl.

"All I know about that girl, is that she and Ashley doesn't get along. I have heard a lot of complaints from Ashley during my time as a coach about that half sister of hers." TJ said and he was a bit skeptical about having Kyla on the team, he was afraid of what it would do for the team.

"Come on TJ, you know it won't hurt you to look." Arthur said and he knew that he was right and he also knew that TJ knew that he was right about that.

"Fine, I'll look but I ain't promise anything." TJ said, he had known from the start that he was going to give in to what Arthur had asked from him. That meaning that he would be going down to the park to look at a player that might be on the team.

**////**

Spencer was sitting with Chloe and Chelsea. The blonde had been complaining about Ashley to her friends since the first time she had been tutoring Ashley.

"She doesn't care. I mean I do whatever I can but she just sits there." Spencer said.

"I know that, you have been telling us this every day since you started to tutor Ashley. Maybe you just should give up. Tell her that you can't do this anymore. That enough is enough." Chloe said, she was just feed up with all of this complaining about Ashley from Spencer.

"I'll never do that; if someone is quieting it will be her and not me. I'm not going to give up." Spencer said, and when Chloe heard that all she wanted to do was to tell Spencer to stop complaining about it then.

"Okay, I'm just saying." Chloe said, "I'm going to play with Kyla and Glen you know where to find me." with that the brunette walked away leaving Spencer and Chelsea alone.

**////**

Ashley was home both Amy and Jenny were there they were all waiting for Aiden and Madison to turn up.

Ashley needed to talk to her friends about what she should do with Spencer, this was just like a living hell that she was going through and it didn't get any better during her session it almost got worst on ever lesson that she had with Spencer. Ashley had an idea that the blonde tutor was starting to get annoyed on her.

"I know that you don't like hear this." Ashley said and she hated the fact that she once again was going to talk to them about Spencer.

"Spencer." Amy said and looked over at her friend.

"Yeah. I mean she is great and explains more than once and all but I kind of think that she thinks or believes that I just don't care or that I'm stupid." Ashley said.

And all of her friends were looking at her and they all knew that what Ashley was thinking.

"Ash, you are not stupid." Aiden said and the rest of the group just nodded to let them know that they were agreeing with him.

"I must be. Look at me, I'm failing, Spencer explains everything and I understand when she talks to me but as soon as I'm going to do anything on my own I don't understand a thing. I just can't do it by myself." Ashley said and she hated the fact that she was stupid or something like that.

"I know for a fact that you aren't stupid. Maybe the problem here is that you don't care or that you care too much." Amy said, "So the question is do you care?"

Ashley was just silent; she didn't really know the answer to the question. Sure she had told Spencer more than once that she did care but maybe that was just a lie.

**////**

In the park Kyla was playing with her friends and no one saw that TJ was looking at them, well he was more like looking at Kyla to see if she was as good as Arthur had said she was.

"Pretty good, right?" Arthur asked as he was standing next to TJ.

"Yeah, she has some raw talent. You can tell that she is related to Davies. They have the same movement out on the field." TJ said and smiled, he knew that he couldn't not put the brunette on the team. There was still one more thing that he wanted to see but when he looked over at Arthur he knew that was something that would work itself out.

"So is she in?" Arthur asked and looked at the young man.

"She is in. if she wants to be on the team. It's up to her now." TJ said and just as he said that Kyla made a move out on that grass that he never had seen before.

"You were saying?" Arthur said and looked at the young man.

"Not thing, she is going to be on the team. She doesn't have a say in it anymore." TJ said.

**////**

Kyla was walking home from the park and as she got home she saw that there was some kind of a box placed on the front porch to the house. She walked up and looked at the box and she saw that it was addressed to her.

The girl walked inside with the box. She opened the box and that was when she saw that it was some kind of shirt or jersey. When the brunette looked closer she saw that it was the game jersey that the team in school used. Kyla took the shirt and turned it around and that was when she saw that it had her name printed in the back of it and a number.

What she had missed was the note that was attached to the shirt.

"What the hell is this?" Kyla said to herself, she couldn't believe this she was wondering who it was that would be playing this kind of joke on her.

"It looks like a shirt." Her mother said as she saw her daughter standing in the kitchen.

"I can see that but this." Kyla said and showed her the note. Abbie took the note and read it and looked at her daughter.

"What are you going to do?" Abbie asked Kyla.

"I don't know. I mean it's a great chance bit I'm not sure it's the right thing for me." Kyla said.

"Why don't you just try it and if you don't like it then you'll quite." Abbie said.

"Mum, I can't do it that way. I can't let Ashley think that I quite because of her that is what will happen." Kyla said.

"Just listen to yourself. I know that you'll do well and the coach thinks so too otherwise you wouldn't be asked to join the team, right?"

"Yeah." Kyla said, "Fine I'll try, that is all. I'm not promising anything to anyone just yet."

"You will do great. I know so." Abbie said and smiled


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next part and I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback it always means a lot to read what you think and I hope to read what you think of this part too.**

**The third episode is all ready pre-written and the first part of the fourth episode is also pre-written. I just wanted to tell you that this is going to be my main story, I hope to be able to update at least once a week.**

**Part 3/4 **

Spencer was sitting with her family around the table. She didn't know what to do about all of this that she was going through with Ashley.

"Dad." Spencer said and looked over at Arthur.

"Yes, Spence." Arthur said, he had a feeling about what was going to happen now. This was not the first time.

"What should I do about Ashley?" Spencer asked and she looked like she was in pain.

"I have told you this before, you have two options, either continue this tutoring and talk to her or tell her that you can't continue." Arthur said and looked at Spencer; he knew what Spencer was going to do.

"I know but it's hard. She doesn't listen, I have tried everything and still she doesn't listen." Spencer said.

Glen and Clay had left the table a time ago and Paula had left for work as soon as Spencer had asked what she should do about Ashley.

"Are you ready?" Glen yelled from the front door. Spencer just sighed this was just like every other day in her life.

"Coming." Spencer yelled back "bye dad, see you tonight."

**////**

Ashley was standing outside her fathers' office she hadn't talked to him yet, she knew that she needed to do that but it was hard.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Ashley asked in a small voice as she walked in to his office.

"Sure, pumpkin, so what is this that you want to talk to me about?" Raife asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Well, there are two things but I just needed to tell you…"Ashley said and she was afraid of what kind of reaction that she would get from her father.

"Okay, why don't you tell me and then we can see what we need to do." Raife said and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"I'm kind of failing Bio." Ashley said.

"Kind of failing? You can't kind of fail, you either pass or you fail. There isn't anything between that." Rafie said and the tone in his voice was a tone that Ashley hadn't heard in a long time.

"I'm passing the class but the grade is not high enough for me playing soccer. Before you say anything, I have a tutor and we have had a few lessons and I'll have one today after school." Ashley said and she was happy that she could tell him that much.

"Okay, there is one thing that I want to tell you." Raife said and he was far from happy. "You are grounded until your grade or grades are high enough you can stay after school for practice and tutoring. There will be no beach hand with your friends and no parties for you." Raife said and Ashley could tell from what she was hearing that he meant all of that. This was something that Ashley had been afraid of when she told him about this.

"okay." Was all that Ashley could say, "I need to go to school." Ashley knew that talking to her father about Kyla was a bad idea on this point.

"Pumpkin, I'm doing this for you." Rafie said and Ashley nodded and with that she left the office with a bowed head.

**////**

Ashley was sitting with her friends and she needed to talk to them and tell them about the whole grounding thing.

"I'm grounded." Ashley said without really looking at any of them.

"You are what?!" Aiden said and Ashley just thought about how that boy always had the strangest reactions.

"I'm grounded." Ashley said once again.

"Why?" Madison asked, Ashley just shook her head, no wonder she was failing Bio, just take a look at the friends that she had.

"I told my dad about my grade in Bio and until that grade is high enough he grounded me." Ashley said.

"So you can't practice?" Jenny asked but before Ashley had a chance to say anything Amy butted in.

"I think, that she can stay for practice and the tutor thing." Amy said and looked over at Ashley and the brunette just nodded letting the girl know that she was right about that.

**////**

"You want to know something?" Kyla said and both Glen and Chloe looked up. Spencer on the other hand was in her own world and Clay and Chelsea were somewhere else.

"Yeah, I'm always up to hear a good story." Glen said but at the same time he wanted to spend some time alone with Madison.

"Yesterday when I got home there was this box waiting for me." Kyla said and waited to see what they would do.

"And in that box it was a decapitated head." Chloe asked.

"No, it was jersey and a note." Kyla said and just looked over at Chloe and then at Spencer.

"That's scary." Glen said and he couldn't help but to laugh.

"It was, it was a jersey for the school team." Kyla said and she wanted to laugh.

"So you are…?" Glen asked.

"Playing." Kyla said and all of them were congratulating her.

Clay and Chelsea were walking up to them and the rest of the group filled them in what Kyla had told them, the couple was happy for their friend.

"What is Ashley saying?" Spencer asked, this was the first time that Spencer had said something in awhile, sure she had congratulated Kyla but that was it.

"I don't know, I don't think that she knows yet." Kyla said and gave her friends a small smile she didn't want to know what reaction her sister would give her.

**////**

The day had passed and Glen was at home waiting for Madison to call. That was one thing that he did a lot. Waiting for the Latina to call. This part, waiting for the call was something that he hated and then of course he didn't like the fact that no one knew about them.

"Hey" Glen said when his phone rang, he knew that it was Madison.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Madison asked.

"I just want to tell people and be able to call you when I want to and not when you think that it's a good time." Glen said and he knew deep down that this was a bad conversation to have over the phone.

"So that is what is wrong with you." Madison spat out over the phone, this was so not over.

"Just forget that I said it." Glen said and before Madison had a chance to say anything back the blonde boy hung up the phone. This was just too much for him. It didn't take that long before the phone began to ring again and Glen just ignored it.

**////**

Clay and Chelsea was in the girls' art-studio, she had just found out that some of her paintings and sculptures were going to be showed at a gallery.

"I'm so proud of you." Clay said and smiled, "So when is this show?"

"The premier is the day after tomorrow, but I won't go." Chelsea said.

"Okay, but I'll go and then I'll tell you how much you missed and how much everyone loved your work." Clay said and laughed.

"You can try and get me to go but I won't. I'm not going to go with you." Chelsea said.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the right chapter that is supposed to be chapter 9.**

**So if you have read the other one, it was the same as chapter 8.**

**Thanks to Jenn for pointing that out.**

**Part 4/4**

Spencer was walking with Chloe they were in the park and Spencer needed someone to talk to. It was honestly more in the lines of that she needed someone that she could complain to about Ashley and it had turned out to be Chloes' turn to hear the blonde girl complain.

"Yesterday during the session she was just sitting there. It looked like she wanted to be somewhere else. She just looked bored." Spencer said while they were walking. Chloe had learned how this was going and she had developed a method and that was the one that she was using now, it was the same thing when Kyla complained about the same girl.

"That's too bad but you know it will either be better or worse when she finds out that Kyla is on the team." Chloe said and she started to laugh.

"Don't remind me. I know I'll be hearing about that and I'm not sure on how that will go." Spencer said, she was afraid of what was going to happen when Ashley found out about this little thing.

About half an hour later the two friends met up with the rest of their friends and Chloe just pushed Spencer to Kyla that way the two of them could complain to one another about Ashley.

"C, I guess that Spence was complaining." Glen said as Chloe came walking up to him.

"Yeah, she was, she is with Kyla at the moment. Both of them are complaining about same person." Chloe said and smiled.

"You are right. Wanna play?" Glen asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Chloe said and Glen just started to laugh.

**////**

Ashley was sitting at her desk trying to write a lab-report for her latest lab in her Bio-class but she was stuck. That was something that she hated and the worst part was that she had been through this with Spencer. Yesterday.

"fuck it, I don't care." Ashley screamed to the screen in front of her. it was pretty close that she would throw out the computer through the window.

"Ash, take it easy it's not that bad." Aiden said and walkied up to the brunette.

"What are you talking about. Take it easy you gotta be kidding me." Ashley said and looked at her friend that was standing in front of her.

"Just take it easy then you'll do great." He said but at the same time he had known Ashley long enough to know that she needed to believe that she could get this done.

"Yeah right. I'm going to fail and then they'll kick me out from the team" Ashley said, "and there is nothing good with that."

"Ash, listen to yourself. You are just putting yourself down. You need to believe in yourself." Aiden said and this was going to be it.

**////**

"So did you tell the coach that you are going to play?" Spencer asked Kyla, she was done complaining for the time being.

"Yeah, I have the first practice tomorrow." Kyla said and laughed. "Ash doesn't know yet, I can't wait to see what she says when she sees me."

"yeah." Spencer said, she knew that this was not going to go good.

**////**

Kyla was standing outside of the door to the locker room. She wasn't sure on if this was the right thing to do.

Everyone that she had been talking to had told her that she needed to do this.

The brunette took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside.

She had taken the first step. As she looked around she saw that she was alone. That was nice and Kyla loved the fact that she was alone, she walked up to her locker. She made a quick change and then she headed out to the field.

When she walked out on the field she saw that there was a lot of players that she never had seen before.

The only ones that she really recognizes were Ashley and her friends.

"Woods! You are late!" TJ shouted as he saw Kyla walking to him.

"I know and I'm sorry." Kyla said and this was something that she dreaded.

**////**

Ashley had heard that TJ had yelled at someone for being late.

Ha, some people never learn, Ashley thought. But it was something about that name, the name was familiar and Ashley hated the fact that she couldn't place what it was that made her recognize the name.

The brunette looked up and that was when she saw it.

"Fuck." Ashley said Jenny and Amy had been standing next to her. the two girls turned around to see what it was that made Ashley react like she did.

"Don't do anything stupid." Amy warned and Jenny just nodded letting the girls know that she was agreeing with Amy.

"What is she doing here? Can't she do anything on her own?" Ashley said and she was pretty pissed on this thing.

**////**

TJ blew the whistle letting them all know that he wanted to talk to them. The team jogged to him.

"I want you all to meet Kyla Woods. She will be playing with us for the rest of the season." TJ said and looked at the players, and almost all of them understood this. This happened sometimes, they needed more players and this seemed to one of them.

"I want you guys to treat her right and help her." TJ said again and they understood but not all of them were happy about the new addition in the team.

The practice continued pretty uneventful but this was just the first and Ashley knew better than making a scene, the first time that Kyla was there.

Kyla didn't feel like it would be a good idea to try something during her first practice and then add in the fact that she was late.

**////**

Spencer was sitting at her desk in her room doing her homework, and after that she would need to plan the next couple of tutor sessions with Ashley.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Spence?" Paula asked when she opened the door.

"Yes mum." Spencer said as she turned around.

"I have heard that you have been complaining about Ashley a lot lately." Paula said.

"Yeah." Spencer said, this was just something that she didn't want to talk about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Paula asked, she wanted to get closer to her daughter but she didn't know how to do so.

"Not really." Spencer said and that was all that they had to say to each other. This was the small conversations that mother and daughter had.

**////**

"What are you doing here?" Ashley said and walked up to Kyla.

"I do think that I was asked to join the team." Kyla said and smiled.

"Yeah, right." Ashley huffed and she had walked closer to Kyla, she was almost in the slight younger girls' face.

"Just ask TJ." Kyla said and turned around.

"Just wait and see. You'll regret this." Ashley yelled to Kylas' back.

"Whatever." Kyla said and got her stiff and left.


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback that I have gotten so far and unfortunately the first time that I posted what was chapter 9 it was chapter 8 that was posted again but that was fixed and if you didn't read the right one, please go back and read it if you want to.

I think that was all that I wanted to say for now; I hope that the next part will be up in a week but I can't make any promises.

The song is chemical brothers hey boy hey girl

**EPISODE 03 Hey Boy Hey Girl**

**Part 1/4**

Ashley had walked down the hallway to the tutor center. This was one of the last sessions that Spencer was going to give her before the test and after this one it would just be repeats of what they had going thorough.

When the brunette walked through the door she saw that she was alone. Spencer was no where insight and that was surprising.

**////**

Spencer was running down the hallway. She was late. This was something that Ashley would be commenting on and Spencer hated the fact that Ashley had gotten something that she could use against the blonde if she wanted to.

"I know that I'm late." Spencer said and Ashley looked up and Spencer could see the smirk that Ashley had on her lips.

"Don't say anything this is the first time that I'm late." Spencer said and she looked sad. For a moment she thought about if she should pout and tilt her head but she decided that it could wait to use that another time.

"I know. I might even have been a bit early too." Ashley said but she knew that she had been on time and that Spencer had been late.

"Okay. I think that we need to get started just so that we don't lose any more time." Spencer said and she felt bad about this.

"Sure you are the boss." Ashley said and smiled. This had been the first time or almost the first time she sounded exited about a session.

"Great, so I was thinking that we should go through mitosis and meiosis and I hope that we might have the time to scratch the surface of the DNA and RNA thing too." Spencer said.

"That sounds like a lot." Ashley said and she was hoping that she would understand a bit more this time, to this session she had even done some reading.

"I know that it I think that this is something that we can do." Spencer said. The blonde had learned how important it was for her to let Ashley know that they could do something and not let the negative let them down.

"Great, so let's do this." Ashley said and smiled.

Spencer started to explain what Mitosis was and the blonde looked over at Ashley trying to see if the brunette was following what she was saying and it seemed like Ashley was understanding and listening to what she was saying. After that the blonde started to explain what meiosis was and after that when she had gotten the clear from Ashley that she had understood what meiosis was. Spencer took the next step and explained what the difference between the two was.

During the time that Spencer had explained for the girl they had managed to get closer and closer to one another. The two of them got closer and closer to one another for every minute that passed, it was even every second.

When she explained for Ashley Spencer could feel the brunettes' breath on her neck. This was something that made the blonde shiver; it was like something was moving along her spine.

"Are you cold?" Ashley asked, she had seen the blonde shiver.

"No, why?" Spencer asked, she cursed to herself.

"You just shivered." Ashley told the other girl.

"Oh, I just had this though about nails being dragged down a blackboard." Spencer said and she hoped that the brunette would catch her lying.

"Okay. So do you think that we can take the next step?" Ashley asked, she wanted this to be over so that she could get home.

"Sure. So DNA and RNA, do you know the difference between them?" Spencer asked.

"I think I do but it would be great if you explained it for me." Ashley said and gave the blonde a small smile.

"That sounds like an idea but what if you tell me and then if there is something that I think that you need to know I'll tell you." Spencer said and she wanted Ashley to feel like she was doing something and had gotten forward and knew more about this subject and being able to show Spencer that.

"Okay. So if I have this right, the RNA is a single stranded nucleic acid and it's like a copy if one of the two stranded nucleic acid that there is in DNA. The DNA is the main thing that decides on what kind of heredity that you get when it comes to all organisms." Ashley said and she felt like she had done a pretty good explanation to Spencer.

"That's pretty much it." Spencer said, "And you can think about it like the DNA is the cookbook and that the RNA is like a recipe that you have copied down on paper not to mess up the cookbook."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." Ashley said, and she was happy that Spencer was giving her difference tips how to remember things and how to make it easier for her.

"One more thing, there are some differences when it comes to the bases that are the building the DNA and RNA." Spencer said and she told Ashley about those and some tips on how to remember these better.

They continued and Ashley started to listen more and more, she was reading something and she looked up she saw that Spencer was concentrating on something and that was when she noticed something.

Ashley touched Spencers' shoulder to let her know that the time was up and when the brunette did that she could feel something changing or something like that in her body it was something that she never had felt before.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to leave, I kind of need to get home." Ashley said and Spencer just nodded letting the brunette know that it was okay for her to leave.

**////**

The next day passed by pretty uneventful, like Spencers' normal schooldays. The blonde was hoping that her mother or father would be there to pick her up otherwise she would be needing to take the bus or wait for Glen. That was something that she didn't want to do.

As she walked out to the parking lot looking for a familiar car she saw someone else.

It was a familiar brunette that was standing next to a car that she also did recognize but it couldn't be. It was to good to be true.

"Drew." Spencer yelled when she saw who it was. It was no other than her cousin.

"Well, well isn't it little Spencey." Drew said and smiled. Spencer hated that name but this was Drew.

"Yeah, I think that is correct. And for the record I happy that you are here." Spencer said and smiled.

"So where is the puppy?" Drew asked and looked around trying to spot the girl that she was looking for. Spencer started to laugh when she remembered what Drew called her friend.

"Kyla, is at practice or something like that." Spencer said and laughed. "you see she joined the team."

"Finally, so when is the next game?" Drew asked.

"Tonight. I just wanted to warn you that you shouldn't be calling her puppy so that she hears it." Spencer said and Drew just smiled.

"I know, I'll just call her Ducky." Drew said.

"I think that is even worse you know what she thinks of _the OC_." Spencer said and gave Drew a hug. This was something that she should have done earlier.

**////**

At the doors to the school Ashley was standing and when she saw the scene unfold in front of her she got this strange feeling in the stomach and that was a feeling that she didn't like.

"What are you looking at?" Michael asked as he walked up to Ashley.

"Oh, nothing really, just thinking about the game tonight." Ashley said, this was going to be hard for her.

"Okay. Good luck by the way." He said and left ot didn't take long until Amy got up to her.

"So why are you looking sp sad?" Amy asked and Ashley just pointed to what she had been watching, she couldn't even say it.

"Oh, I'll see but that just means that you'll have some completion." Amy said and gave her friend a smile.

Ashley just sighed; this was not going like she wanted. She more or less told her best friend that she wanted something from Spencer but that was something that Amy already knew or had a feeling about. Was she that obvious on what she wanted, if she was, did that mean that Spencer also knew and didn't call her out on that.

---

So we did have a new character introduced in this first part and she will be having a "big" part for this episode and a part of the next one but then we will see, Drew that is, and that character is played by no other than Olivia Wilde.

The next thing I wanted to point out is the reference to The OC, the whole Ducky thing, Summer called Zach that, I don't know why and I think that in the next part or the part after that you will know what Kyla is called both Puppy and Ducky.

I hope that you liked this, so please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next part of this and I hope that you all will like this.

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I would love to know what you think of this part too. I think that was all that I wanted to say at the moment. So just read and review if you want to.

**Part 2/4**

"So tonight is the first match for Kyla." TJ said and looked at all of the other players. "And that means that you need to help her and let her be a part of this team."

Ashley was sitting at the bench close to her locker, she hated the fact that they now needed to let Kyla be a part of this team. This was her team; this was what she was good at. This was what showed her parents that she was good at something.

Kyla on the other hand was sitting down on the floor; she was focusing on her game. She was visualizing on how this game was going to be played for her.

"Davies, you have the warm up." TJ said as he left the locker-room.

"Okay. Let's go." Ashley said and watch as all of the players left the room. As she walked by Kyla she couldn't help herself.

"You need to watch put. Just so you know this isn't the park." Ashley said and walked out.

Kyla just sighed and stood up. This was going to be harder then she had imagined it would be but in the end it would be worth it.

**////**

Spencer and Drew were walking down to the field talking; Glen and Chloe were walking ahead of them, they were going to find them some seats.

"So does she know that I'm here?" Drew asked.

"well, I didn't say anything to her." Spencer said.

"So when will she be told that I'm here." Drew asked curiously.

"Well, I thought that we could surprise her there is this party after the game that we could go to." Spencer said, she had overheard Ashley talking to Amy and Madison about it. Besides that it was always all over the school when Ashley or Aiden had a party.

"So you want me to go a high school party?" drew asked and looked over at her cousin.

"Yeah, but you will be great and you are not that old." Spencer said and laughed.

"That may be true but I don't have anything in common with them." Drew said.

"I don't either so why don't we just sit together and make fun out of them. You are after all a genius. That meaning that making fun of someone is something that you should be able to do." Spencer said.

"That sounds like fun. So does that mean that I'll see my cousin drunk?" Drew asked and looked at Spencer.

"You know that I don't drink." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know and that is what you always say but tonight you are going to drink so that I can make fun out of you too." Drew said and laughed.

"Can't you just make fun of Kyla?" Spencer asked and looked with pleading eyes on her cousin.

"Well that is something that I always do but you know if you are drunk. Then I can tell Ashley one or two of my nicknames of Kyla." Drew tried.

"I don't have to be drunk for you to do that." Spencer said sure of herself.

"We'll see, we'll see." Was all that Drew said. "So how do you think that Kyla will do tonight?"

"She will do well if she isn't too nervous; you know how her nerves are." Spencer said.

**////**

The game had been playing for a pretty long time and Kyla had been starting on the bench mostly so that she could see how the team was playing. TJ had told her that she would be playing a part of this game but the brunette didn't know how long she would be playing.

The brunette had looked around in the crowd and she had spotted Glen and Chloe and of course Spencer and next to her blonde friend a brunette was sitting and it was something that was familiar with that girl that was sitting next to Spencer but Kyla couldn't place her.

"Woods, you are in." TJ said and looked at the girl. Kyla stood up and walked up to him.

"So where will I play?" Kyla asked and looked out on the field.

"You will take the left wing and tell Amy to go to the right one." TJ said, and Kyla nodded. The substitute was made and Kyla entered the field.

The girl could hear her friends cheer her on.

"Play like you are a part of the team." Ashley said and glared at the girl.

"I'm always playing like I am on a team." Kyla said and the game continued and the both sisters were trying hard not to let the feelings the shared for each other show on the field, that was not the easiest thing to do.

The younger brunette got the ball and managed to get pass one of the defenders and she continued her run on the wing. But the next defender that she managed to get the ball from her. That was a bad thing; it had been the last straw. Ashley just exploded right there on the field.

"You idiot. You need to pass the ball." Ashley yelled and looked at Kyla. "You can't do everything yourself."

That was just too much for Kyla. "That goes both ways." Kyla said and looked at Ashley. This little argument had lead to the other school to score.

"Can you two let that go and maybe take that after the game, we kind of are down by one now and it's for the best if you two can get along for the time that is left of this game." Amy said as she walked up to the two sisters.

Ashley just glared at her friend she couldn't believe that Amy would say something like that to her. Kyla just nodded she understood what Amy was talking about.

This was after all a team sport and they didn't just ruin it for themselves, it was for the other players on this team and in the end maybe even the school.

**////**

"What was that all about?" Drew asked and looked at her cousin and their friends.

"I think that was the first of many fights between Kyla and Ashley." Chloe said.

"C, you are so right." Glen said. "And I think I'll enjoy these games from now on."

**////**

Madison and Aiden had seen what happened on the field too and they just shook their heads.

"Ash needs to take that down." Aiden said and smiled. Ashleys' temper was something that a lot of people knew about and tried to stay away from but it seemed like Kyla was a big part of what triggered that.

"Tell me about it. It will get worse now that Kyla is on the team." Madison said. The Latina looked around and she saw Glen sitting with his sister and a friend, Chloe, and then it was a girl that she didn't recognize. Madison didn't like how close Glen and Chloe was sitting. The Latin girl had a feeling that there was something going on between Glen and Chloe.

**////**

The game was over and that meant that the all were going to the party that Ashley was throwing.

Spencer and Drew were on their way and Kyla had told them that she would meet them at the house.

Kyla had yet to meet Drew for this time and that was something that Drew wanted the younger girl to do. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to tease the younger girl; just like she always did it was like they were sisters.

"Spence." Kyla said and walked up to the blonde. Spencer turned around; to see who it was that was talking to her.

"Ky, I'm so happy that you are here." Spencer said and she had a drink in her hand.

"Spencer, how much have you been drinking?" Kyla asked. If there was something that the girl knew it was that the blonde couldn't handle the alcohol and that meant that Spencer normally didn't drink.

"Ducky, just chill. She hasn't been dirking that much." Drew said and looked at Kyla.

"What have I told you? Don't. Call. Me. that." Kyla said and that was one of the nicknames that she didn't like.

"Fine, I can try something new." Drew said and smiled. She just loved to mess with Spencers' friends, especially Kyla.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and threw herself around the older girl.

"I'm doing my internship here at LA County with my aunt." Drew said as Kyla let her go.

"That means that you will be here for a while."

"That's right puppy." Drew said and laughed.

"Puppy? Why?" Kyla asked and looked confused. Drew one the other hand just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback so far and here is the next part of the third episode and I hope that you'll like this and let me know what you think.

Tomorrow I will have another update on my DEBS story, just wanted to let you all know that.

**Part 3/4 **

Ashley was standing with Aiden and Amy. The brunette had been drinking from the moment she had come back home from the game and to the party.

"Who is she?" Ashley asked and looked over at the brunette that was standing with Spencer and Kyla.

"I have no idea." Aiden said and grinned. "She is hot, just look at her."

Ashley just looked at Aiden and shook her head.

"Ash, I don't know who she is ut it looks like she came with Spencer and Kyla." Amy said and she was afraid of what Ashley would do.

"She has to leave. I don't want her here." Ashley slurred. Her drinking started to get to her.

Ashley walked over to Spencer and Kyla and the unknown brunette that Aiden claimed being hot.

That was when Ashley heard the unfamiliar brunette calling Kyla for puppy. Ashley couldn't help nut to laugh to herself. Puppy. Who wants to be called puppy and besides that who would call someone that.

"Excuse me but why did you call her puppy?" Ashley asked and she blinked a lot trying to keep her focus on the girl that she had asked.

"That is a pretty funny story you see." Drew said and looked at Ashley.

"Oh do you want to tell me." Ashley asked as she looked at the brunette, this might be a good story.

"No problem. You see when she was younger." Drew said and pointed to Kyla." She used to follow me around a lot. You know like a lost puppy." Drew didn't see the look that Kyla was shooting her.

"Nice one. I'm Ashley and this is my party." Ashley said and she wanted to see who this girl was that new both Spencer and Kyla pretty well.

"Drew. And it's nice of you to let me stay here with these two morons." She said and pointed first at Spencer and then at Kyla.

"No problem." Ashley said and Aiden had been right, the girl was indeed hot.

"You want to know what I call Kyla sometimes besides puppy?" Drew asked, she hadn't told Ashley that she called Kyla puppy and she had more or less promised Spencer that she would tell Ashley what she called Kyla if the blonde drank and that was something that she had done.

"Yeah." Ashley said and smiled.

"Ducky." Drew said and laughed."

"That is also strange." Ashley stated as she heard what Drew said, this girl was actually funny.

"Well when she couldn't follow me around she started to follow Spencer around and Spencer is too nice to tell someone to get lost. So Kyla here followed Spencer around like a duck." Drew said.

"You know you are funny. You should stay." Ashley said.

"I think I have to do so just to make sure that these two don't do anything stupid." Drew said and gave Ashley a smile.

////

Glen and Madison were sitting on a couch and they were smiling and they were just having a great time. The best part of all of this was the fact that no one really cared. Neither of their friends were nowhere near them that meaning that they could act like any normal couple in high school.

"Glen! What are you doing with her?" Chloe asked, and looked at the pair that was sitting in the couch.

"I could just agree with her. what are you doing with him?" Aiden asked as he walked up to them.

Neither Glen nor Madison could say anything and with that Chloe left and Glen followed her and that was all that Madison needed tonight. Her boyfriend following his friend instead of her.

////

Spencer dragged drew away from so that she could talk to the girl.

"You know that Ashley is Kylas' sister?" Spencer asked.

"No, and what does that mean anyway." Drew said and looked at her cousin.

"They hate each other and know you have told her what you call Kyla. You know that Kyla will hate you tomorrow." Spencer told her cousin.

"No problem. Ashley is to drunk to remember anything that I told her and if she does then just tell her that I was drunk and I don't make any sense when I'm drunk." Drew said and smiled.

"That's not enough." Spencer said and she was mad at her cousin.

"Okay, fine. Take it easy. I'll try not to interfere anymore than I already have." Drew said and she had a feeling that it was more to this than Spencer was telling her.

Ashley had left Kyla alone and met up with Amy and some of their friends.

"I wish that I would say something." Ashley said and looked over at Drew and Spencer.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"Just look at them." Ashley said and pointed to the blonde and the brunette. "They are having fun and laughing. I wish I was the one that made her laugh and look like that" Ashley said, she was drunk that meant that she didn't really know what she doing or saying or to whom she was talking to.

"They are just friends. She is laughing because she is comfortable." Amy said and looked at her friend she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I bet that she is her girlfriend." Ashley said and laughed but it was not the one she used when she was happy.

"You don't know that. Maybe you should wait until you are a bit more sober." Amy said.

"I'm not drunk." Ashley slurred out she had been downing a beer or two droning the time she had been talking to Amy. The fact that Ashley indeed was drunk was something that showed more when she tried to deny it.

////

After Madison had left Glen with Chloe in the livingroom. She needed to get away from everything and the only way she could be sure of getting away in this house during a party was to be in Ashleys' room. That room was normally of limits during times like these.

The Latina went up the stairs to Ashleys' room. The girl just laid down on the bed. As she did that she could feel that there was something on the bed. She looked around trying to find what it was that made the bed uncomfortable.

Madison found some kind of case for pencils and stuff like that. She had to open up that just to make sure that it wasn't something bad.

"What the hell is this?" Madison asked herself as she opened up the box.

////

"I'm going over there." Ashley said as she once again looked over at Spencer.

"Ash, don't." Amy said looking at her friend.

"like you can stop me."Ashley said and walked away.

////

Ashley walked up to Spencer, and the two brunettes that was talking to her-

"Fancy seeing you here." Ashley said and gave Spencer a drunken smile. Spencer could tell that the girl was drunk.

"Well, I thought I should see what all of this was about and of course come and support Kyla." Spencer said.

"Okay. So who is that?" She is hot I bet she is your girlfriend." Ashley said and smiled at first and then she looked angry when she realized that Spencer might be taken.

"Who?" Spencer asked and looked at Ashley; she hadn't heard the last part of what Ashley had said.

"Your girlfriend." Ashley said and pointed to Drew.

"My what?" Spencer said and this was not what she had planned.

"Your girlfriend." Ashley slurred at the same time almost lost her balance.

"That's Drew, you met her before." Kyla said and smiled she wasn't as drunk and she didn't know better she would say that Ashley was jealous of Drew.

"Drew, that is like a boys' name. just like Spencer." Ashley giggled out.

"Drew." Drew greeted Ashley again, she couldn't understand this girl she was indeed strange.

"Ashley Davies and this is my party." Ashley said and smiled drunkenly.

"I know that Ashley you have told me that before." Drew said.

"Okay." Ashley said and smiled.

"Ashley, I'm not Spencers' girlfriend. I'm her cousin." Drew said. "And you my friend are drunk."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next part and last part of the third episode the forth is done on paper and the fifth episode have the three first parts done.

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback it always means a lot and I hope to read what you think of this part too.

Next update in about a week.

**Part 4/4**

"So why are you with Madison?" Chloe asked Glen.

"I don't have to tell you that."Glen said and looked away hoping that he would see someone else that he could talk to.

"if I were you I would tell me. I mean I don't think that Kyla wants to hear that from me." Chloe said and she smirked, her bad side showed when she had gotten one too many drinks.

"Fine." Glen said and gave the brunette a look that would have sent her six feet under if looks could kill.

"So once again, why Madison?" the girl asked and looked over at the blonde boy.

"Well." Glen started out; he didn't know what to say. This was not the plan. The plan had been, don't get caught.

////

"Amy!" Aiden yelled as he walked over to the girl that was trying to talk to Jenny but the blonde just couldn't take her eyes off Michael.

"Yes, Aid." Amy said as the boy managed to stumble over to them in his drunken state.

"Where is Ash? I have news to her." Aiden said and smiled drunkenly.

"I don't know where she is. She said that she was going to talk to Spencer and some brunette." Amy answered the boy.

"Okay. So I heard that Madison was dating Glen or something like that. I mean someone saw them making out on one of the couches on the other room." Aiden said and he was proud of himself for letting them know what he already knew.

It was gossip at it's best, and Aiden loved it.

"Aiden, you are drunk and as far as I know this is a free country. That means that Madison can make out or date who ever she wants." Amy said and was about to leave when Aiden stopped her.

"if you see Ash tell her that I want to ask her something." Aiden said.

"Aid, I'll tell her." Amy said and held the boy steady as she told him that.

////

Madison was still in Ashleys' room she couldn't believe what she had found in the box.

There was something that no one knew; it looked like someone had some great time alone with someone else. Maybe there was someone that wasn't as good as it looked but who knew.

All of this was something that was going to be told to the population of the whole King High soon would know. And besides that they would also know that someone was having a crush on someone else. The last part was maybe something that was going to be a shock for more than one person but it had to be public knowledge.

////

Kyla and drew had left Spencer and Ashley alone while the two of them went to grab something to drink. In Drews' case it was something with no alcohol. Someone had to the driver tonight and she felt like it was the best if she had that responsibility. Kyla on the other hand needed something strong this time. Ashley had been quite fun listening to but there was just so much she could take and she had reach her limit the second time that Ashley had gotten up to them and asked who Drew was.

The younger of the two brunettes was happy about that little thing that might mean that Ashley would also forget about Drews' nicknames on her.

"Drew, about those nicknames. Do you think that Ashley will have forgotten about them?" Kyla asked the older girl.

"I can say that there is a big chance that she will have. Just look at her, she didn't remembered me when she got up to us." Drew said. "And besides that as drunk as she was I would guess that if she remembered she would have called you that when she was talking to us."

"that is a good thing. Now it's my turn to get plastered." Kyla said and smiled.

////

"Spencer, do you want to know something." Ashley asked and looked at the blonde with what could be called admiration.

"I know a lot." Spencer answered in her drunken state that made sense to her.

"That you do." Ashley said and pointed at Spencer. "You are really smart."

When the blonde heard that she began to blush, she could never take a compliment not even when she was drunk without blushing.

"No, not really. I just don't have a life." Spencer said. "It's Drew that is smart she is like a genius."

"You are pretty." Ashley said and traced the outline of Spencers' face, with her finger.

"Thanks." Spencer said but she wasn't sure on where this was going and besides that if it was going where she thought it was it wasn't something that she liked at this moment.

"you know I think that I might like you." Ashley said and gave the blonde a drunken smile. The brunette started to lean closer to Spencer and the blonde had an educated guess on what, what Ashley was about to do.

Ashleys' mouth got closer and closer. Spencer could feel the breath on her lips.

But that was it, Ashley snapped out of it or so it seemed to the blonde. Ashley bolted; she needed to find the nearest bathroom. This was not a nice thing that was about to happen.

////

Madison made her way down the stairs this was the moment that the popular population of King high would know of a crush that could change the whole school dynamic.

Chloe saw the Latina and nudge Glen in the side."There are you girlfriend."

"I don't know if she is. I mean I think that she is. I think that we are a couple, C." Glen said and looked a bit sad.

"Talk to her that is the only way." Chloe said and shoved Glen against the Latin girl.

Madison saw what happened and that made her sober up a bit, and that was when she realized that this might not be the best idea.

"Mads." Glen yelled, he was about to proclaim his loved for the girl. Madison walked up to the blonde haired boy.

"Glen, don't do anything that you might regret later on." Madison said and prayed that Glen was sober enough to listen to her.

"I'll regret this later if I don't do this now." Glen said and then he stood up at the nearest table that he could find. "can I have your attention please."

And as Madison heard this she wished that the floor would swallow her whole so that she wouldn't have to listen to this.

"Great, so there is this one thing I wanted to say." Glen said and smiled when he looked over at Madison. "I, Glen Carlin, love you, Madison Duarte." And after he had said that the blonde boy fell of the table, he didn't have the best balance.

"You are crazy." Chloe said as she walked up to her friend, "I didn't mean like that." The only response she got from the boy was a grunt.

"So are you two together now?" Chloe asked Madison.

"I do think so but I wonder if he'll remember anything of this tomorrow." Madison gave as an answer to the question.

"If he doesn't I promise to tell him." Chloe said. "He'll have to live with this for awhile; my guess is a long time if I tell Spencer about this."

"Please do so, and you don't seem that ad after all." Madison said and gave the girl a smile.

"Right back at you, we might have some fun in the end with all of this." Chloe said and laughed. She could always thank Glen for making a fool out of himself so that she would have laugh.

////

"My head." Ashley said as she walked inside the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning to you too." Amy said, she had stayed behind after the party last night.

"It's not allowed to that happy and awake after a party like this." Ashley said and wished that her friend knew what she was going through.

"Don't drink that much next time." Amy said and with that Aiden walked in too. "coffee and an aspirin." As all he said.

"Amy, I think I almost kissed Spencer last night." Ashley said and shook her head.

"Nice for you two but you didn't right?" Amy asked.

"I didn't that I know, I mean I would remember if I kissed her. And somewhere in my head I have a weak memory of telling her that I might like her." Ashley said and hid her face in her hands. She was never drinking again when Spencer was near.

"That is not as bad as Glen." Amy said with a laugh.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"You didn't see?" Amy asked and looked from Aiden and then to Ashley. Both of them shock their heads in a negative response. "I'm just saying you will see on Monday."

////

Glen was in the kitchen eating a greasy breakfast and he had a bad hangover.

Spencer on the other hand was still sleeping and would do that for a few more hours.

As the blonde boy walked in to the livingroom he found his cousin talking to Chloe.

"Look, its lover boy." Chloe teased him.

"You do remember what you did last night, right?" Drew asked, she had a feeling that this could be fun.

"Vaguely. I do remember telling the whole party that I love Madison." Glen said.

"That is good you remember the important part." Chloe said, "by the way she will come by later today."


	14. Chapter 14

This is the next chapter and the first part of the fourth episode, I have to type the rest of the episode but it's finished on paper.

And I'm not sure on when the next part will be up, school is kind of in the way, I have a course that I have to do, and it'll take a lot of my time but I'll do my best to have one up in a week.

Sp please let me know what you think of this it always means a lot to read what you think even if I don't reply every time.

And the title of this episode is from the song **If you believe** by **Sasha**. I think that was all for now so enjoy the reading.

**EPISODE 04 If you believe**

_Part 1/4 _

About a week has passed since the party and Ashley had still not seen the consequences of this party. Maybe she was safe and that Spencer didn't remember and the same goes for her friends.

The only consequence so far had been that she didn't see Madison as much as before the party. The Latina was hanging out with her boyfriend and that meant that she also was hanging out with the blonde.

"Ash, you do know that you should talk to her." Amy said as she saw the brunette glancing over at a blonde girl.

"I can't. I don't know what to say." Ashley said. "I'll wait to after the test; you know when I get it back."

"So that means that the test is today and you'll get it back at like Friday?" Amy asked.

"Friday it's." Ashley declared.

////

Madison and Glen were sitting at one of the tables. The two of them were talking and being all couple-y. it was almost disgustingly cute. This was how it had been since after the party.

"Why don't you play with the team?" Madison asked, she didn't like the fact that Glen had turned the offers that he had gotten down.

"Like I have told my mother, I play because I like the game. Just to have some fun and hang out with my friends." Glen said.

"I know, I know but you are so good. I think that you would kick some serious ass out on that field." Madison said and gave the blonde haired boy a smile.

"I'll think about it. Is that okay?" Glen asked and gave the Latina a quick kiss.

////

"Look at them. I can't stand them." Chloe said and looked over at Glen and Madison.

"I kind of see them like that every day after school too." Spencer said. She was happy for her brother but she wished that he had chose someone else and not one of Ashleys' friends.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. You both don't like Madison." Kyla said, "I on the other hand have to deal with my sister too."

"We know, that is something we hear every day. You are almost as bad talking about Ashley as C is about commenting on Madison and Glen." Spencer said.

"That comes from the right person. I mean its Ashley this and Ashley that from you Spence." Chloe said, "Maybe you and Ky should start a fan-club.

"Just leave it. We can all agree on the fact that we all have problems with certain people." Spencer said. The blonde didn't really want to tell them the reason for her talking about Ashley.

////

Spencer was sitting in her room writing on an English paper that was some kind of collaboration between her history teacher and her English teacher.

The blonde had no idea on what she was going to write. This was harder than she ever had thought. That was when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Sorry. I'll come by later." Madison said when she saw that Spencer was sitting at her desk.

"It's okay. I kind of need a break anyway." Spencer told the Latin girl.

"Great, I kind of wanted to get to know you." Madison said. She was not sure on how this was going to go or how she should be talking to Spencer about.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Spencer asked.

"Well, there is like two things that we have in common that I know of." Madison said and gave the blonde a weak smile.

"That would be Glen and my guess is that you also are thinking about Ashley. Those are the only things that I can think of that we would have in common." Spencer said and gave Madison a small smile.

"Yeah, I know that's not much but it might be a start." Madison said.

And after that the two girls started to talk and Spencer the other girl a couple of embarrassing stories about Glen but when it came to Ashley that was something that the two of them stayed away from.

In the end it turned out that Madison wasn't anything like Spencer had thought that she would be like. The Latina was actually pretty nice after all.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you about this." Madison said.

"Okay, ask way and I'll see if I can answer the question." Spencer said and she hoped that this wasn't something about Ashley.

"Great, so at the party, you know the one at Ashleys'." Madison said and Spencer nodded letting the girl know she knew what she was talking about. "I found this note in Ashleys' room and I was just wondering what that was all about."

Madison thought that it was better to ask Spencer about it first but at the same time she wanted to tell everyone about it. Letting the world know what she knew.

"I, I, I…I don't know what you are talking about." Spencer managed to get out, but she knew that this was something that was going to get out; sooner or later she was hoping for the later part. "Maybe you should ask Ashley about it:"

////

A couple of days later Madison was hanging out with the Carlin group once again. That meant that she had to be next to Kyla something that she didn't like and you could tell that Kyla felt the same.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Chloe asked.

"Park." Kyla and Spencer said at the same time, Chelsea and Clay agreed with that.

"What about you Glen?" Spencer asked and looked over at her brother.

"I'm not sure. I think that I and Mads will do something." Glen told them, he didn't want to let them know that they probably would hang out with Madisons' friends.

"Why don't you guys come to the park with us?" Chelsea told the pair.

"That sounds pretty nice. But I can't promise." Madison said, "I kind of need or maybe more like should check with my friends, to see if they have any plans."

"We understand but I hope that you come." Chelsea said.

"Speak for yourself. She can hang out with the devil and her spawns." Kyla said, this was the way that Kyla always acted. Madison had tried to be nice but that didn't help.

The truth was that Madison had hoped to get to know the girl but Kyla had yet to give her the chance and she didn't want to push.

////

Ashley had seen Madison with her sister and the friends to Kyla and in that group Spencer was. Ashley still had trouble with the whole party thing and she couldn't wait to Friday but at the same time she didn't want Friday to come.

"I don't get what Mads sees in them." Ashley started.

"Well, let me see. You like Spencer and she is in that group so maybe, just maybe they are all nice just like everybody else is." Amy said.

"Yeah right. It's almost like everyone is related to each other in that group." Aiden said and laughed, he thought that he was funny but no one understood what the fun part of that was.

"Aid, it's the Carlin kids and their friends they aren't related. Just the Carlins." Amy said that boy was more blonde then Jenny was and that was saying something.

"I wouldn't want to hang out with my siblings that much." Aiden said.

"Aiden, you don't have any brothers or sisters for that matter so you couldn't do that." Amy said and gave the boy a strange look.

"I wouldn't want that even if I had siblings." He said.

"I wish that I was that close to my sister and brother." Amy said, "What about you Ash, do you want to be closer to Kyla?"

"I don't think so, I mean I don't know her and my dad don't like to talk about her and acts like she doesn't exist." Ashley said and looked over at the table, she couldn't help it. There was something about Spencer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next part hope you all like it, let me know.**

**Part 2/4**

"Okay, so you are getting your test back today." Mr. Wright said and the class began to talk once again. "But it will be the last thing today. That means that we are staring in a new area of knowledge today and I hope that you will enjoy that."

"So what is it this time?" Some boy asked.

"I was going to come to that. Meaning that I was going to tell you but I'm not sure that I want to do that now." Mr. Wright said and gave the class a smile.

"please." A few students pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It will be the human body." He said and it was a few unsure faces in the class, not sure on what it was that he was talking about.

"The what?" A few students asked.

"You know the human body. You have seen Greys' right?" A girl in the class asked and the other students nodded. "it will be about all of those different specialties that they have like cardio, neuro and stuff like that."

"You forgot ortho, peds and general." Another girl in the class said.

"Holly, do you know what those things are?" Wright asked the girl and the girl just shook her head. She didn't know why she should know that. "okay, so ortho has to do with the bones in the body, the skeleton. Peds is short for pediatric which has to do with children and general is general." The class went quiet when they heard that. And soon Mr. Wright started to talk about what they were going to go through.

"oh, and I almost forgot, we will also be talking about the human reproduction system." He said, and had a smile on his lips. He wanted to see if anyone knew what he was talking about.

"the human reproduction what?" One of the boys asked, he was a jock.

"He's talking about sex, you idiot. You know how human reproduce themselves." Someone said.

"So it's kind of like sex ed. then." The same jock said then when he understood what it was all about.

"Not quite but almost a part of it will be like that, just leave it at that and it will go great. And I'll tell you more about it when we get to that part." Mr. Wright said it was the same thing

////

Spencer was in the tutor center alone. This was something that she liked. There was almost never someone that came there during the school hours. That meant that the blonde had some time to herself.

The girl had heard from Mr. Wright that the class would get their test back today. That meaning that Ashley would get it back today. That would mean that both Spencer herself and Ashley would know if this tutor thing had worked or not. The blonde was hoping for the best.

////

"Ashley, can I talk to you?" Mr. Wright asked. He wanted to talk to Ashley about the test and how she felt about having a tutor and if she had any thoughts about continuing this thing.

"But can we make it quick. I kind of wanted to find Spencer and talk to her." Ashley said.

"That is great. That was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Huh?" Ashley asked she didn't understand what Spencer had to do with this.

"What I wanted to ask was if you think that it helped having a tutor." Mr. Wright said.

"Actually, I think it helped but I'm not sure that Spencer would say the same." Ashley said and laughed thinking back to some if the lessons she had with the blonde.

"That's good. So I would recommend that you talk to Spencer and as if she can continue. Because I think that with her help or with someone that can motivate you. You can get a great grade in this class." Mr. Wright said and smiled. He lived for moments like this.

"Really?" Ashley asked and the man nodded.

"great. I'll go find Spencer so I can talk to her." Ashley said and left the classroom with a smile on her face.

////

Spencer was still in the center and her thoughts had drifted to the party, just like it had done so many times the last week.

And it always ended up at the same place. The almost kiss with Ashley. The blonde knew that both of them had been drunk and that was proably the reason that it had happened.

////

Ashley was running up and down the hallways of the school trying to find Spencer.

"Ash! Wait a sec." Madison yelled as she saw her friend.

"Oh, hi Mads." Ashley said and she wanted to leave and not talk to the Latina at this moment. Spencer was more important. The brunette could talk to her friend later.

"What have been up too?" Madison asked.

"You know. Studying and soccer." Ashley answered. "I'm sorry Mads but I kind of have to go. I need to find Spencer."

"Why do you need to find her?" Madison asked.

"I need to talk to her. So have you seen her?" The brunette asked.

"No, but Glen told me that she sometimes hangs out in the tutor center." Madison said and smiled and she had a feeling that this could be fun to see.

"Thanks, Mads. We'll catch up later." Ashley said.

////

Ashley came up to the tutor center. She was hoping that she would find the blonde that she had been looking for all over school. Ashley took a deep breath and opened the door.

This was it. She was going to ask Spencer to help her for the rest of the year.

"Spence." Ashley said. Spencer looked up to see Ashley standing there grinning like an idiot. The blonde was not sure on what it was that Ashley wanted or why she was looking like that but she had a feeling that she soon would know.

"Ash." Spencer said and gave the brunette a small smile. After looking a bit closer on the brunette Spencer had a feeling that it had gone pretty good on that test for the brunette. "So how did the test go?"

"I got a B." Ashley said and smiled she never had thought that it would go that well.

"I guess that congratulations are in order then." Spencer said and smiled, and walked up to Ashley giving her a hug. "You know, you did work hard for that."

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me." the brunette said.

As the two of them broke the hug, Ashley couldn't help herself it was like someone else was in control of her body.

She grabbed Spencer by her shoulders and turned the blonde around again.

////

Madison had followed Ashley to the tutor center and she had heard the two girls talk, she had left before anything had happened.

Maybe she just had imagined everything, but she was sure that it had been something there but then again maybe it was just in her head. But that note, it had to mean something, she hadn't talked to Ashley about it maybe she should have done that; Spencer hadn't know what she had been talking about.

"Ashley, knows something and she is hiding it from me and my guess is that she is hiding it from the rest of our friends." Madison said to herself, she was going to find out what this was.

"And if she won't talk then I just have to use Glen to get Spencer to talk I'm sure that she know something or will know something." The Latina said to herself once again. And with that she left without looking inside the tutor center and if she had done that she could have had a chance to get an answer to the same question that she was asking herself, but that is life.

////

That was the moment. Ashley had no longer that control that she wanted to have. This was not something that she planned it was like it just took over her.

She kissed the blonde girl in front of her. It wasn't a peck on the cheek, it was not a peck on the lips. It was a kiss. It was a real kiss on the lips.

Ashley was kissing Spencer and she wasn't sure on why she did it. It was like she wanted too or something like that. Ashley was no longer in control, and she liked that, she liked that she didn't think about what she was doing.

She did what she felt was the right thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next part of the forth episode and I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, I have some writers block but I hope to have a chance to write something soon.

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback it is always nice to read what you guys think. I would love to know what you think of this one too.

**Part 3/4 **

Ashley realized what she just had done, it was like she was back in control once again. The brunette just turned around and ran.

She didn't know why she did what she did.

Spencer on the other hand just stood there. The blonde knew what Ashley had done. But she still didn't know why the other girl had done that.

"Ash!" Spencer yelled after the girl that was running away.

Ashley could hear that Spencer was calling her name as she was running down the hallway but there was nothing that she could do.

She needed to get away. She needed to leave as soon as she could. The worst part was that they day wasn't over yet, it was far from over, and she didn't know what she should do.

////

Spencer wanted to leave the school. This was not the way that this was supposed to happen. Maybe this was something that shouldn't happen.

Spencer wanted to talk to someone and in this school there was no one that she could talk to about this. Well there was Kyla but she couldn't talk to her about this, it was Ashley after all it was about, she couldn't talk to her friend.

The next person and the only one that she could talk to was Drew but that meant that needed to leave the campus and that was something that she didn't want to do.

Spencer walked up to the office, if she was leaving, the campus for the day. She was going to do it the right way.

"I just wanted to let you know that I need to go home." Spencer said to the secretary that was sitting at the desk.

"Are you feeling alright Ms. Carlin?" The woman asked and looked up at Spencer. "Maybe you should go to the nurse instead."

"I'm okay; I just feel that I have a migraine coming along." Spencer told the woman. The blonde was telling the truth about the headache, she just left out the part of what was causing it. That was for someone else to know and after all it was personal. This was the only way she could get home from the school without too many questions. That was what she was looking for the fastest way home.

////

Ashley was sitting alone out in the quad. She needed the time alone to think about what just had happened.

One, she had kissed Spencer. That wouldn't be that big of a deal if Spencer hadn't been Kylas' best friend and the fact that she also was a girl.

And then there was number two, she had just left. She left Spencer there, just standing there not knowing what had happened. Well maybe the blonde knew what had happened but not why. And Ashley herself didn't know why it happened. And then there is C, Ashley had liked it and she wanted it to happen again.

"Ashley, why are you here?" Madison asked, she had seen Ashley talk to Spencer and it looked like it was going great and know the brunette was sitting alone outside. Something must have happened.

"I just need to think. I just think that I might have screwed up a bit or a lot with Spencer." Ashley said and looked at her friend, she kind of wished that she had Amy her instead.

"How?" Madison asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ashley said and left the Latina standing alone in the quad. The brunette needed to someone, someone that she could talk to.

////

Spencer had managed to get home al she had to do know was to get a hold of Drew. That might be easier said than done in this case.

The younger of the tow girls had an idea that it would be easier to get a hold of her cousin by texting her.

'I need 2 talk 2 u'

'ok r u in school'

'home, call me'

It didn't take long before Spencers' phone rang.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"_I don't have that much time to talk."_ Drew told Spencer over the phone.

"Okay but can't you like come home." Spencer pleaded over the phone, she couldn't use her pout of head tilt over the phone it wouldn't be as powerful.

"_I'll see what I can do. I can't promise, I need to see if there is someone that can take my shift."_ Drew said, _"But can't you talk to your friends?"_

"The person that I could talk to about this is the one person that can't know at the moment about this. She won't be able to handle it." Spencer said over the phone to Drew.

"_I'll try to be home soon. Whatever you do don't do anything stupid." _Drew said, she knew that she needed to get home and talk to Spencer. The younger girl didn't normally act like this; it meant that something had happened.

////

Ashley had been walking the hallways trying to find the one person that she wanted to talk to. The person that she was looking for, but the soccer-player had no such luck she couldn't find the one person that she was looking for.

There was just one last thing that she could do. She picked up her cell from her pocket and sent a text.

'where r u?"

'quad' was the reply that she got.

' stay. I'm coming'

'ok'

Ashley walked out to the quad and starting to look around trying to spot the one that she was looking for.

"There you are." Ashley said as she walked up to the person that she had been looking for.

"Yeah, I'm here. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"That date that you have wanted to go on." Ashley said and she wasn't sure that this was the right way to go about this but she didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What do you say about us going on that one tonight." Ashley said and looked the person in the eyes.

"…" there was nothing coming from the mouth of the person.

"Aiden?" Ashley asked, waiting for the boy to say something.

"You are not joking right?" Aiden asked

"No I'm not joking, Aiden." Ashley said, "So are we going to go on this date I kind of need to know."

"Yeah, we are." Aiden said, "So tonight."

"Yeah tonight." Ashley said and looked at the boy it almost felt like she was making a mistake but this could not be a mistake this was how it was supposed to be.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at around seven?" Aiden asked letting Ashley make the decision on what time they should be heading out.

"Yeah, seven is great." Ashley said and gave the boy a hug.

////

Amy had seen Ashley and Aiden talk and she was not sure on what was going on and she wanted to know but asking Ashley was a bad idea but seeing the smile on Aidens' lips could just mean one thing. He had gotten that date that he had wanted for the longest time.

"I thought that she was going to ask Spencer." Amy said to herself and she didn't see that Madison and Glen came walking up to her.

"Amy." Madison greeted as made herself known.

"Mads, I didn't see you or hear you coming." Amy said to her friend.

"You have met Glen right?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. So how are you two doing?" She asked maybe these two could get her mind of her friend going on a date with someone that she didn't really like.

"Great actually so why are you so strange?" Glen asked as he saw that Amy looked a bit queasy.

"I just think that Ash is going on a date with Aiden." Amy said and both Glen and Madison started to laugh. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing.

"But she has turned him down, how many times?" Glen asked.

"I don't know but I think that she kind of asked him." Amy told the pair. She didn't want to say the reason that she thought that was behind the fact that Ashley was going out with Aiden. She didn't want to out Ashley to them and then the fact that Spencer might not be gay and here is her brother. It was just too much and not her thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

I know that it has been awhile since the last update and I still have a writers' block and I have stuff in school too.

I hope that I can have the fifth episode up and running in a week but I can't make any promises.

I would love to know what you all think that always means a lot and maybe it will help me to get an update up sooner rather than later.

**Part 4/4**

Drew had gotten home; she had managed to switch her shift with one of the other interns. That meaning that she could talk to Spencer.

The brunette hoped that this really was an emergency and not Spencer freaking out about school, that was something that she had done before but then they just had talked over the phone but this seemed a bit more.

"Spence!" she yelled as she entered the front door.

"Room." She heard Spencer yell ack. Drew slowly made her way up the stairs to Spencers' room.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Drew asked and looked over at Spencer who was curled into a ball on her bed. With her head hid in the pillows on the bed.

"She kissed med." The blonde whispered out.

"Spence, if you want me to help you. You need to speak up so that I can hear." Drew said and looked at Spencer.

"She kissed me. She kissed me." Spencer said and she couldn't believe what she was saying and that it really had happened.

"Who kissed you?" Drew asked the blonde, this was just a bit confusing.

"Ashley kissed me and then she ran." Spencer said.

"Maybe she is afraid or got afraid. And that was when she ran. You know like she didn't want you to scream at her and hate her." Drew said and tried to come up with an explanation to why this had happened.

"But I couldn't say anything." Spencer said.

"Do you know anything about why Ashley kissed you?" Drew asked and looked at Spencer, who now was showing her face. Drew could see that the blonde had been crying. And Spencer just shook her head.

There hadn't been anything that had had happened that would suggest that Ashley would so something like that. Ashley isn't even gay.

"What about the party? I mean she looked kind of jealous of me." drew said as she remembered how Ashley had been acting at the party that they had attended.

"She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing." Spencer said making up excuses of the way that Ashley had been acting on that party.

"Just listen to cousin Drew." The brunette said and gave Spencer a smile.

"Fine." Spencer grumbled out, not really wanting to listen to her cousin.

"From what I know and have learned myself is that your true self is the one thing that you can't hide away when you are drunk." Drew said.

////

"Ash, so I heard that you have a date tonight." Amy said and grinned she wanted to know what Ashley was up to. "And it's not with Blondie, it's with loverboy."

"Please don't remind me of that. I don't know what I was thinking." Ashley said.

"What did lead you to that conclusion?" Amy said. "I mean going on a date with Aiden to be a good thing."

"I kind of kissed her." Ashley said and tired to give Amy a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So you weren't thinking asking Aiden out on a date." Amy continued and then she realized what Ashley had said. "You did what?"

"I got scared and ran." Ashley said and hid her face in her hands.

"You did what?" Amy said. "Just so you know, you are stupid."

"Don't you think that I already know that." Ashley said still hiding her face and not wanting to see the look on her friends' face.

"I just wanted to make sure. So how are you going to deal with all of this?" Amy wondered.

"I have to go on that date and after that I just need to tell him that there is nothing more there." Ashley said.

"Sounds great, but do you think that it will be that easy, this is Aiden after all. One of your best friends." Amy said, "So good luck to you. I know that you'll need it."

////

"So if that is right. Does that mean that she likes me?" Spencer asked not sure on what Drew was getting at.

"I don't know. Maybe the only way to make sure of that is to ask her." Drew told the blonde.

"I'm not asking her that. It just might be some kind of joke." Spencer said.

"Have you heard anything you have said yourself?" Drew said and laughed. "You are just making stuff up. If this was some kind of joke don't you think that she would have taken you out already?"

Spencer didn't want to answer that and she wasn't going to either, this was just Drews' way of messing with her and that was something that the older girl would get out of her. And then of course making Spencer confess once and for all that she liked Ashley.

Drew knew that, anyone with a mind of their own would be able to do that but somehow neither of Spencers' brothers or parents had noticed and the same thing with her friends. Drew couldn't believe that, she had seen it the first time she had seen Spencer and Ashley together.

////

Aiden walked up to the front door of the familiar house but this time he felt nervous. This time he had a date with Ashley.

That was something that he had dreamt about for the longest time and he couldn't believe that this was happening. And he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

He knocked on the door, and he stood there waiting for the door to be opened.

"Hi Ash. You look great." Aiden said as the girl opened the door.

"Thanks and hey." Ashley said. "So what have you been planning?"

"I thought that we could go to a movie and then something to eat." Aiden said and smiled at the girl. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you this." He said and took a single red rose from behind his back and gave it to Ashley.

"Thank you and it sounds like a great idea with dinner and a movie." Ashley said as she was handed the rose and heard what he had planned. She had almost hoped that he would have some ideas of his own and not something that everyone did.

////

"What did you think of the movie?" Aiden asked as the two of them was walking down the beach after dinner and the movie.

"It was pretty good. I mean I'm not that big fan of the romcoms." Ashley said and gave the boy a weak smile.

"Okay." Was all that Aiden could say, he had thought every girl like those movies, he had really thought about it.

"Aid, I need to tell you something." Ashley said

"Okay, I hope it's a good thing." Aiden said.

"That depend on how you see it." Ashley said and Aiden nodded. "you know that I like you right?"

"Yeah, and I like you too." Aiden said and sat down on the sand. Ashley on the other hand was pacing back and forth, in front of him. "Ash, why don't you sit down?"

"Okay, so I like you." Ashley said and sat down. "but you see, I don't like, like you." Ashley said aging and hoped that the boy understood what she was saying.

"Okay?" Aiden asked and she could tell that he wanted to know more about this.

"So I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for you." Ashley said.

"I could understand that. I mean I could feel that something was off." Aiden said, "my guess is that you wanted to be here with someone else."

"yeah, something like that." Ashley said.

"so why aren't you" Aiden asked.

"Because I'm coward." Ashley said.

"not the Ashley I know, she goes after what she wants." Aiden said.

"you are right. I'm going to go and get her." Ashley said.

"Her?"Aiden asked himself, as Ashley had left.

I wasn't listening like I should do; there is no chance that Ashley said that she was going to get her. Aiden thought. Ashley couldn't be gay or bi for that matter. He was going to talk to Ashley later on, to get an answer from her about what this was.

And for that matter that would this girl be if there was a girl, it couldn't be Madison, she was with Glen and then there is Jenny but she is kind of dating Mike or something like that. Maybe it's Amy but that is not likely, the two of them are like sisters. Sure there could be some girl on the team but not likely Ash was too concerned about the team.

////

Paula was down in the kitchen she had heard from one of her colleagues that drew had left to day after that she had switched with someone else so that she could go home and she wanted to know what that was about.

"Drew, I heard that you left early today, is everything okay?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, I just got this text from Spencer." Drew said and she knew at that moment that was stupid to say.

"What!? Is she okay?" Paula asked and looked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. You know how Spence is, she was freaking out about something on school. She just needed someone to vent to." Drew said and gave her aunt a smile, praying that this was enough to keep her of for the time being.

"You would let us know if something was wrong right?" Paula asked.

"Yes, if there was something that I think that you and Arthur would need to know I would tell you both about it and this was nothing like that. My guess is just stress over something and a headache." Drew said.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the first part of the fifth episode and I hope that this is good and I have finished the fifth episode on paper and will soon start the next one.

The title of the episode is lovin' is alright after the same son by Christian Waltz.

I would love to know what you all think of this and thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. And thanks for the feedback.

_**Episode 05 Lovin' is alright**_

**Part 1/4**

Spencer was walking alone in the hallways of the school. There was just something that she had been doing for the last week or so. It all had started that day at the tutor center with Ashley. The blonde didn't feel like she was the same person anymore, she was avoiding everyone the only one she really was talking to was Drew and some words to her parents, well her dad, her mother was almost never home.

And besides the kiss with Ashley there had been some other stuff that was bothering her. First it was the party, there it had been an almost kiss. That same day Drew had more or less moved in with them that were great.

Besides that Kyla had made the team, sure the brunette deserved that, at least that was what Spencer thought but she hadn't seen anymore of the games just that first one. She couldn't be close to Ashley it hurt too much.

All of this was too much for the blonde to handle, it was just so much that was going on in her life and it was more than just this.

////

Ashley was walking with Amy. They were out in the quad.

"Your date." Amy said, she wanted to know what had happened on that.

"You know that was like the day before yesterday." Ashley said.

"I know that, I have been waiting for you to bring it up." Amy said and smirked, "but you don't do that that means that I have to bring it up so that you can tell me."

"Let's just say that there won't be a second one." Ashley said, the girl just wanted to forget about that date. She had know from the start that it was doomed and now she knew for sure that she could never go out with Aiden.

"So why would that be." Amy said and Ashley never had a chance to answer that question, "Let me guess. The date had brown hair it should be blonde. Aiden has green eyes or something like that, and my guess is that they should be blue, Spencer has blue eyes right?

Ashley just sighed, there was no way out from this Amy would tease her until she caved.

"No, no, no. nothing of those things." Amy said and laughed. "the biggest thing is that he is a he when it should be a she." Ashley still didn't want to say anything but she knew that Amy was right.

"Ash, just fess up. You know better than trying to keep something like this from me." Amy said, "You know if you just confess we can leave it like after that."

"I know that but what is the fun in that." Ashley said and laughed.

"There is no fun in that but that means that we can move on. And talk about how you'll win her over." Amy reasoned and Ashley could understand where Amy was coming from.

"Okay, fine. So I wanted to have the date with Spencer instead." Ashley said.

"Great. So how are you going to make that happen?" Amy asked the brunette.

"I don't know. First I have to talk to her." Ashley said and looked down on her shoes.

"You do that when she is tutoring you." Amy said.

"Well, I kind of haven't asked her to help again." Ashley said and blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't really talked to her since the kiss." Ashley confessed and she knew that was a bad thing.

"Just so you know, you are an even bigger moron than I thought." Amy stated. "You do know that was like your in."

"I know that but I don't know what to say to her." Ashley said.

"Just figure it out fast. If you don't someone else would move in on her."

////

Kyla came running up to Spencer.

"Spence! I need to tell you something."

"Ky. I kind of need to get to class. Can't it wait till lunch?" Spencer asked.

"Not really, it sounded like I'm going to start the game next week." Kyla said.

"that's nice for you. I'm sure that you'll do great." Soencer said and smield "But I need to get to my history class."

"I know but it almost sounded like Ashley would be on the bench, if she even will be among the players that will be in the game." Kyla said and she couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Ashley being put of the team.

"But Ash is like one of the best players. Why wouldn't she play?" Spencer asked she couldn't believe what she was hearing, maybe she should be talking to the other brunette to see how she was doing.

"TJ didn't like the way she was acting." Kyla said.

"Okay, but I need to run and so should you do. You don't want to be late." Spencer said and she left.

////

Aiden was walking with Madison and that meant that Glen was with him too.

"Aid, I heard that you had a date with Ash. How did that turn out?" Madison asked, she knew that there was something, more like someone that Ashley like and she also knew that there was something that they didn't say.

"We'll be friends. It's for the best. I don't want to lose one of my best friends." Aiden said. "You know you don't want to mess with those things." As he said that he gave them a weak smile, this was not something that he liked.

"Yeah, you are right." Madison said.

"This is my class." Glen said and walked inside the classroom.

"I'll see you later?" Madison asked and Glen nodded.

////

Spencer was sitting in her history class but she couldn't stay foucused on what they were going through. What her teacher said just passed by her, this was nothing like she normally acted in class.

The one thing that Spencer could think of was that her teachers' last name was fitting for her, Young, her teacher was indeed young and it was a history class that was also kind of fun but not really.

"Spencer, can you tell me one the things that led to the outbreak of the Second World War?" Ms. Young asked.

"Huh." Was all that Spencer could say, she wasn't able to say anything else mostly because she hadn't heard the question she was asked.

"An important event that lead up to the Second World War." The teacher said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The invasion of Poland by Germany, it was the thing that made Britain and France and the rest of the Commonwealth to declare war against Germany." Spencer answered.

"Yeah, that was one of the things; it was the first thing in Europe." The teacher said.

Spencer felt bad for not being able to give an answer direct but everyone is allowed to have a day off right and this was her day. The blonde just whished that she could go home and hide under her covers, that would make her feel better.

////

Ashley had been in her English class, not paying that much of attention to what the teacher was saying. That had been what she had been doing on most of her classes after that thing with Spencer.

Spencer, she needed to talk to the blonde and ask her to continue tutoring her or help her find someone else to do so. Hopefully it would be the first thing.

"So all of you will do an essay that explains the grounds of two of the different isms that there is, after that you will compare them to eachother, what are the differences and the likeness of them if there is any." Mr. Miller said and looked at the class. "the ones that has to do with literature, just so you know."

Ashley was about to leave, when her teacher stopped her.

"I heard that Spencer was your tutor and you might want to ask her to give you some advice on this subject." Mr. Miller said to her. Ashley couldn't believe this every teacher in this school knew that Spencer had been her tutor and besides that it was like everyone knew Spencer and loved her.

"Okay, I'll ask her." Ashley told her teacher. "But I can't promise that she will do it."

"Oh, I know I just know that she is a bright student and she really likes this part of the course. So if she will be able to help you, you will have a great opportunity to get a great grade and I know that you have it in you if you just put that side to." He said and smiled.

The teachers must be out to get her, it seemed like every one of them was thinking that she was an A+ student but Ashley knew that she wasn't that girl and she would never be that girl. Spencer on the other hand was that girl, and Ashley didn't want to drag the blonde down with her.

It never occurred to the brunette that it could be the other way around, that Spencer would be able to help her instead of her dragging the blonde down with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next part of the fifth episode and I hope that you all will like this and let me know.

And thanks for the feedback it means a lot.

**Part 2/4**

Ashley was looking for a blonde girl that had been her tutor and hopefully still would be. That was all that she could think about at the moment.

"Ash, I have been looking for you." The brunette could hear someone say and the better part of her knew that she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Spence. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Ashley said and gave Spencer a small smile.

"Okay?" Spencer said and looked a bit confused on the other girl. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You know, that biotest." Ashley said and she was not sure on what she was going to say now when she was talking to the blonde.

"Yeah, the one that you passed." Spencer said and gave Ashley a smile.

"Yes, that one." Ashley said and nodded her head. "Wright kind of told me to ask you if you still could be my tutor."

"Okay?" Spencer said in a more of a question waiting for Ashley to ask her.

"So, I was wondering of you would still tutor me in bio." Ashley said and gave Spencer a shy smile. "And then I was also kind of wondering if you would be able to maybe help me with an English assignment." As the brunette said that she looked down on her own shoes, she didn't want to be a burdened to the blonde; it had been hard for her to ask Spencer too.

"I think that we can make that work and I'll see what I can do with the English thing." Spencer said and gave the brunette a reassuring smiled.

"Great." A smiling Ashley said, she couldn't believe that it looked like it all had worked out for the best.

////

"So I kind of talked to Spencer." Ashley said as she was sitting down with Amy.

"That is great. So what did she say?" the girl asked as she looked over at her friend.

"She said she would do it." Ashley said and looked over at Amy and smiling as she thought about what Spencer had said.

"So when is the date with blondie?" Amy asked and laughed a little when she saw the look on Ashleys' face.

"What?" Ashley said, "I didn't say that."

"But you just said that you talked to Spencer and she said that she would do that." Amy said and she was confused about what Ashley was talking about.

Ashley just sighed, she had to explain to Amy what she meant and that wasn't something that she wanted to do.

////

"Just so you know, Ash is one strange girl." Spencer said as she sat down with her friends.

"Like that would be something new." Kyla said "you should have seen her during practice these last few days."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked everyone else around the table just sighed. Chloe still had a lot to learn about what to say around Kyla.

"I just think that TJ is glad that we don't have a game this week." Kyla said and kind of smiled. "I mean who would want to put the supposed star player on the bench."

"It's not that bad, right?" Spencer asked a bit concerned. Just maybe all that had happened was getting to the other girl too and not just to her.

"I think it's kind of worse than that." Kyla said.

////

The blonde was standing at her locker, looking one of her books. She couldn't believe that she had lost it somewhere or forgot it at home. That was not who she was.

"Spence." That voice had been getting more and more familiar and it was a sound that she liked.

"Ash." The blonde said as she turned around looking at the brunette. "Canceling the lesson before we even have a chance to set a time."

"What? No, I just wanted to ask you something." The brunette said. That was when brown met blue. Ashley had never before understood the thing about eyes.

You know the fact that someones' eyes would be the door to their soul. But at this moment the brunette understood.

Spencers' eyes were telling her a story. That was a story that Ashley would love to read and get to know all about.

"Okay, so what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Spencer said as she broke the eye contact between them.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking that we might maybe kind of could go out on like a date on Saturday." Ashley rambled and Spencer had to really listen to what Ashley was saying to have a chance of understanding what the brunette was saying.

"…" Spencer couldn't say a word, what Ashley was saying wasn't anything that she had expected to hear.

"I knew it. It was a bad idea, of course you wouldn't want to go out on a date with me." Ashley said, she had made a fool out of herself.

"Yes." Spencer said as she finally had a chance to say what she wanted to say.

"Yes?" Ashley asked she couldn't believe that Spencer was saying yes.

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date or something like that." the blonde said and smiled as she bit her lip.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at like seven." Ashley said and Spencer just nodded, the blonde was no longer sure if her voice would be strong enough for words.

////

"Amy!" Ashley yelled after her friend. The two of them needed to talk and maybe this meant that Ashley would be able to have better focus on her soccer.

"Ash." Was the response that the brunette got from her friend.

"I have a date." Ashley said as they were sitting in the locker-room before the practice.

"With Blondie?" The other girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, with Spence." Ashley said "I can't wait."

"You'll have fun." Amy said and gave her friend a smile. Sure the girl was happy for her friend but she had a bad feeling about this. This could end bad for both of the girls.

////

"Spence, you look happy." Chloe commented as she saw her blonde friend smile, it had been some time since she had seen a genuine smile on Spencers' face.

"I am happy." The blonde replied and she wanted to tell all of them that she had a date but that would mean that she had more or less out herself and she was not sure that this was the time for that.

She should probably go on a date with Ashley before outing herself and maybe even the girl. After that date then maybe could talk about this.

"Yeah, I can see that. so why all the smiley face." Chloe asked. "I do know that there must be a guy."

"There is no guy." Spencer said and that was the truth. There was no guy, this time there was a girl.

"Whatever you say Spence, whatever you say." Chloe said and started to laugh.

////

The day passed by without any big things happening.

Ashley had a practice with the team and she knew that she needed to focus and this time this would probably work out too.

The brunette had nothing that was bothering her right now but there would most likely come something along the way Ashley could never have a connected period of time where things work out for her.

The problems that could come along were probably include both Kyla and Madison. She was after all going to go out with Spencer. The Latina had already once asked her about a note, that she had found. Ashley had managed to brush it off at that time but she wasn't sure that it would work in the long.

"Davies! If not then you might be spending some time on that bench." TJ told the girl.

She knew that he meant it. There were no longer any room for fun and games during the practice she had to show her best side.

"I know coach and I can say that soccer is the only thing on my mind." Ashley told TJ and with that he left the girl.

"Ash, you shouldn't lie to him." Amy said and smirked, she knew the truth.

"I didn't lie." Ashley said, but that wasn't true, soccer wasn't the only thing on her mind. There was a blonde that had managed to get in there somehow, it didn't matter what she did, blondie was constantly on her mind.

"All I'm saying is that blondie should be proud. She has managed to get you to think about something else." Amy said and left.

Kyla had overheard a part of the conversation, she couldn't help but to wonder who this blondie character was. There were just really two blondes that she could think og that she had seen spending time with Ashley and that was Spencer and Jenny.

Maybe it was just a nickname, Ashley had been out on a date with Aiden and he could be blonde sometimes.


	20. Chapter 20

I was just going to say thanks for all of the feedback it always means a lot so let me know what you think of this and I'll try to have another chapter up soon.

Here is part 3 of the fifth episode, enjoy!

**Part 3/4 **

"Ash, I know that we haven't been out on a date yet but here is the thing." Spencer said but this didn't sound right.

She needed to talk to Ashley but at the same time this was her own decision. She should indeed tell her friends but this was big, it was huge.

If she didn't tell her friends there would just be Drew that she could talk to and that girl was never home. It was just, work, work, and work with her. And talk to Kyla about this subject was not a good thing well she could leave the Ashley part out but in the end that would feel wrong.

That would leave her with no one that she could talk to about this particular thing. She had to tell Chloe and Chelsea.

////

Ashley was walking down the hall when she spotted the girl that was on her mind.

"Hey Spence!" Ashley said to get the blondes' attention.

"Oh, hello Ashley." The blonde girl said and gave the girl in front of her a shy smile.

"Just so you know, I thought that we could go to Grays' and then maybe a movie." Ashley said and she smiled and she knew that Spencer could see that smile and the look on the blondes' face was just priceless.

"That sounds nice. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Spencer said and after saying that she looked down on her feet.

"Okay, I think that is something that we could do." Ashley said and bit her lower lip without really thinking about what she was doing.

"Good. I was just wondering if it would be okay if I told my friends about us." Spencer said, she hoped that Ashley would be okay with it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashley asked.

"I wouldn't tell Kyla just yet. I kind of wanted to tell Chloe and Chelsea." Spencer said.

"Could you maybe wait until at least after our first date?" Ashley asked, she was not sure on this just yet.

"I think so, I can wait. Just so you know I don't have to tell them that I'm dating you I can just tell them that I like girls." Spencer said and started to fiddle with her fingers that was something that she did when she got nervous.

"I like that idea better. But you'll wait until after the date?" Ashley asked shyly, she for sure wasn't ready for the world to know just yet.

"I said I would wait." Spencer said. Ashley looked around trying to see if someone was there but she didn't see anyone around. The brunette gave the blonde girl in front of her a small peck on the lips. It was nothing big but it was sweet.

////

Ashley was down on the soccer field training and waiting for the rest of the team this was one the last practices before the next game and the brunette needed the training to go well.

"So what are you and Blondie doing?" Amy asked as she jogged down to her friend.

"Dinner at Grays and a movie." Ashley told her friend.

"Bold move." The other girl said as she heard what Ashley had planned.

"Huh?" Ashley said not sure on what Amy was going at, that wasn't something that Ashley thought was bold.

"Going to gray, you know that people that you know will be there." Amy told the other girl.

"So?" Ashley asked waiting for Amy to tell her more what she was getting at.

"Are you ready for them to know?" Amy said and that was something that Ashley hadn't thought about. But she was friends with Spencer, well more or less. It would mean that she could hang with Spencer.

"I didn't think about that." Ashley said and then she looked down on her feet.

////

Kyla was with some of her friends and she wanted them to know about what she had heard Ashley and Amy talking about. She wanted to know if her friends would have an idea on who this Blondie could be.

"You know. I think that Ashley won't be single that long." Kyla said-

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, she wanted to know she loved gossip after all and Ashley being somewhat popular meant that she was a person that was gossiped about.

"I heard that she have a date?" Kyla said "With someone called Blondie."

"Blondie?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah her friend, Amy said that." Kyla said and smiled "Do you know who that could be."

"No idea, but it should be someone blonde." Chloe said. "Glen do you know any blonde guys on the soccer team?"

"It could be Luke or Chase but in the end it could be anyone really." Glen said.

Spencer knew who this Blondie was, it was after all her. But that was something that she couldn't tell them.

"I need to go." Spencer said.

////

Ashley was at home it was finally Saturday.

It was time for her date. Her date with Spencer. The date that no one really knew about.

Amy knew and Spencer had told her that drew, the cousin, also knew.

////

Spencer had talked to Drew about her date with Ashley.

The older girl had told her to just follow the instinct and don't do anything she didn't want to do. Why did it sound so simple but for Spencer it didn't feel like that

"Spence, just take it easy." Drew said and looked over at Spencer. The older girl could tell that the blonde was nervous.

"It's easy for you to say. You are not the one going out with the most popular girl in school." Spencer said and she was almost angry with her cousin, that she couldn't understand where she herself was coming from.

"I know that so when is she getting here anyway." Drew asked.

"Soon, but don't tell mum and dad that this is a date." The blonde said and gave the older girl a weak smile.

"I'll make sure that they don't know."

////

Ashley walked up to the door. This was the first time that was at the Carlin house. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last time she would be making this walk from her car, on this driveway.

This was nerve-racking for the girl.

Knocking on the door waiting for someone to come and open the door.

"Hello." An older woman that looked like Spencer said. This was probably Spencers' mother.

"Good evening Mrs. Carlin." Ashley said, she had some manner even if she didn't show them that often.

"And you are?" Mrs. Carlin asked, she had never seen this girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ashley. Spencer and I are going out tonight." Ashley said and at the same time giving the woman a small smile.

"Okay, she should be done, I'll call for her." the woman said. "Spencer, company!"

Spencer came down the stairs. As Ashley saw the blonde she couldn't help but to stare at the girl, she was wearing a light blue polo-shirt that brought out her eyes and a pair of jeans. Spencer for sure could pull of the casual look.

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked the younger of the two blondes.

"Yeah." Spencer said and she gave Ashley a small smile.

"Great, so let's go then."

////

"I was thinking that we could go to a movie and then somewhere to eat maybe Gray." Ashley said, she remembered that she had said something like that before but then again it might just have been something that she had said to Amy and not Spencer.

"That sounds great. Any idea on what movie we should see?" Spencer said and gave the brunette a shy smile, biting her lower lip.

"Not really. I mean we can see what they are showing and then deiced or you could chose. It doesn't really matter." Ashley said hoping that she didn't sound to unsure or nervous.

"Why don't we see what they are showing and then decided together?" Spencer said.

////

The two girls were on their way from the movie theater and in the end they hadn't seen a movie at all. They couldn't agree on which one they should see, and that meant that there was no movie.

This would mean that they should be on their way to the club or what you should be calling Grays.

"Spence, I just wanted to ask you something and then you let me know what you think of that." Ashley said hoping that Spencer would agree.

"Sure." Spencer said, she hoped that Ashley hadn't changed her mind.

"I was just thinking that we might skip the whole going to Grays, I mean there will be a lot of the people that we know there and if they are there then we can't really act like we are on a date so I was thinking that we maybe should go to the beach." Ashley said but it was more of a ramble.

"That sounds nice." Spencer said "And I think it will be easier to talk there too."

"I knew that you were a smart one." Ashley said and laughed.

////

"Have you noticed anything strange with Spencer these last couple of days?" Arthur asked his wife.

"No, not really. I think that she looks happier and she sounds happier too but that is all." Paula said, not really thinking about how Spencer had been acting for the past week or so.

"That is nice and a good thing. I think that I should go up and talk to Drew. It seems like they have gotten closer so she might know something." Arthur said.

"Art, I talked to her earlier, I was asking about it when Spence was a bit down and then she didn't know so I don't think she would know now." Paula said."

////

Spencer and Ashley were walking down the beach. And it was getting closer and closer to the sunset and the two girls could see the sun set. It was a nice thing so see at the first date, it was romantic and it wasn't anything that Ashley had thought about.

And during the time that they walked they didn't say much if anything at all to each other, they just enjoyed the company that they were in. As the two of them walked along side one another Spencer could feel how Ashleys' fingers were grazing her own hand and without thinking about it the blonde took the brunettes' hand in her own and they walked together, hand in hand and it didn't take long for Ashley to interlock their fingers.


	21. Chapter 21

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I'm working on the next episode, the first part is finished.

And I kind of wanted to help from you guys, how will Glen and Clay react to Spencer telling them or they finding out some other way and then of course how her parents will react. I have an idea on how Kyla will react when she finds out that Spencer isn't just tutoring Ashley but I would love to get your input on things to.

**Part 4/4**

"I had a great time." Ashley said, as she walked with Spencer to her car, it had been a great first date and it hadn't turned out like she had planned. It had been better.

"Me too." Spencer said and gave Ashley a smile, a big one that is. "And I was kind of hoping that we could do this again." After the blonde had said that she bit her lower lip like she always did when she was getting nervous and she was hoping that Ashley would agree on this.

"I think I like that so I'll call you later about that and the other stuff too." Ashley asked. "And there is one more thing I liked to do before I drive you home."

"And what would that be?" Spencer asked, she had an idea on what it could be or more like hoped it would be.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if it was okay if I could give you a kiss." Ashley said and looked at Spencer with what could be classified as puppy-eyes but not as good as Spencer could do.

"I honestly think that is something that you could do." Spencer said and took a step closer to Ashley.

After that the blonde leaned in closer to the brunette. And Ashley did just the same thing. As the distance between the two of them became smaller and smaller could the blonde feel the warmth that came from Ashleys' breathe on her lips. It didn't take long for their lips to connect. It was slow, and not to rushed, it was just simply perfect.

And as the two of them broke apart neither of them could help but to smile, this was how thins always should be.

////

Sunday just passed by without anything special happening. Drew was at work so Spencer didn't have anyone that she could talk to about her date with Ashley.

The blonde had decided that during the Monday, well more like after school, she would have a very important conversation with two of her friends. It would address this whole thing with Ashley, but the part about her dating Ashley would be left out, it would there for just address the fact that she liked girls and that she was gay.

////

"Amy, it was just so damn perfect." Ashley gushed to her friend over the phone and the brunette had this silly smile on her lips when she was thinking about the blonde.

"So, I've heard." Amy sighed, she had heard about the date and the kiss at the end of it at the parking at the beach, to last her a lifetime.

"And you know. the best part is that we are going to go out again." Ashley said and she still had that stupid smile. "And it was Spence that wanted it and asked me or well almost asked me."

"Ash, as much as a like to hear about your date with Blondie. I was hoping that we could talk about something else." Amy said, she had just had enough of Ashley talking about a girl and their date.

The two friends managed to find something else to talk about and that meant that they actually were talking about something else then Spencer.

////

"PUMPKIN!" Ashley heard her father yell, that was something she could recognize anywhere. That meant just one thing, she needed to find him and talk to him. This was probably about her grades.

And maybe the fact that she had gone out on a date and been out all night and that wasn't something that she was supposed to do, she was still after all still grounded, they had found out about the party. But it was Spencer, she could always say that is was with her tutor.

"Hi, daddy." Ashley said as she walked in to his office.

"Ashley, I think that we need to talk about something." Raife said and looked up at his daughter.

"About what?" Ashley asked she wanted to know what her father was up to.

"How are things going o school?" Raife asked as he looked Ashley in the eyes.

"things are going great as you know I have a tutor that helped in Biology and still will help me with that and besides that she'll help me in some other subjects too." Ashley said, at the same time hoping that he wouldn't mind her being out last night, even though she still was grounded but it was more of a probation thing now.

"And you were out last night. How and why? You do still remember that you are grounded." He said, he wasn't angry with the girl. He just wanted to know why she was breaking the rules.

"I was Spencer that I was out with, she is the girl that is tutoring me. And I asked her so that we could celebrate my B that I got in my last Bio-test." Ashley said she looked down on her feet, she didn't want to meet her own fathers' eyes at this point.

"Why didn't you say anything about that, you do know that I would have let you go out." Raife said, he was a bit disappointed that Ashley hadn't said anything about this.

"I know I should have told you or mum but I was kind of afraid that you guys would said no and that meaning that I couldn't go." Ashley said and gave her father a smile that she knew that would melt his heart. "And both you and mum said that I was on probation now."

"that we did but that doesn't mean that you can go out whenever you like. And I think that we need to meet this Spencer girl." Raife said.

////

Ashley was walking down the hallways of the school; she was on her way to the library. She knew that she would have a great chance of finding Spencer there.

The brunette wanted to find the other girl so that she could talk to her about what her father had said to her, the fact that he wanted to meet Spencer.

"Spence." Ashley said as she walked up to the blonde girl. When Ashley didn't get any response from the other girl she touched the blondes' shoulder.

At that touch Spencer almost jumped up from her seat at the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ashley said giving the blonde an apologizing smile.

"No problem. I didn't expect anyone to in here. So what can I do for you my friend?" Spencer said.

"My dad kind of wants to meet you." Ashley said hoping that this was the right way to go with this.

"A you sure that would be a good idea." Spencer asked the brunette. "You do know that I'm your sisters' best friend and he might also know that."

"I know that but he kind of wanted to meet my tutor and I told him that you were my tutor." Ashley said and grinned. "Or well your name but he should know that it's you."

"And you think that he will like me?" Spencer asked still not sure that this was the best thing to do.

"I know that he will like you but you won't meet him as my girlfriend just yet just as my friend and my tutor." Ashley said hoping that Spencer would understand.

"That might work. I'll see what I can do about that." Spencer said.

"Great, I kind of have to go. I'm going to meet up with Amy and gush about our date. But before I go I was just wondering if you have talked to your friends?" Ashley said.

"Nice change of subject to fact that you are about to leave me here all alone." Spencer said. "But no, I haven't talked to them yet. I'll do it after school today."

////

Spencer was waiting for her two of her friends. so that she could talk to them about this small little thing or when you think about it, it might not be that small after all.

"Spence! What's up. We got the same text about you wanting to talk." Chloe said not sure what this was all about.

"yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you two about something. So maybe we could go to the park and talk there." Spencer said hoping that they would agree with her.

"Sure." Chelsea said.

The three friends walked in silence not saying anything. Spencer was trying to think of away to start this conversation. When she had told Kyla she had just blurred it out and Drew, well she had just kind of figured it out and then asked Spencer who just confirmed it.

"So, Spence what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Chloe asked hoping that this would be over soon, she wanted to go home find some good gossip that she could share with her friends later.

"I don't know how to start or how to tell you guys." Spencer said and began play with her hand another one of her nervous habits that she had.

"I think that you should just tell us." Chloe said and she turned away from her friend.

"That might actually be the best way." Spencer said and turned around not facing her friends for a second or so.

"Spence, are you pregnant?" Chloe asked, that little comment made Spencer laugh.

"I don't think that I'll ever have one of those scares." Spencer said.

"What do you mean? So are you going to be a nun is that what you wanted to tell us." Chloe said and after she had said that she started to laugh.

"No, CC, I'm not going to be a nun. There is this other thing that I wanted to say or more like tell you what I am." Spencer said and as she was trying to tell Chloe and Chelsea this she couldn't help but to laugh at what was coming from Chloe and her mouth.

"So what is then?" Chloe asked.

"I'm gay." Spencer said, and as it turned out it hadn't been that hard to say.

"you know so am I." Chloe said, not really gasping what it was that Spencer was telling her.

"Chloe, I think what Spencer meant was she's a lesbian and not that she is happy." Chelsea said, and this was one of the first things she had said during their time together.

"Oh." Chloe said. "Then I'm gay for you." And Spencer just looked at her friend with a confused look.

"Okay Spence, what I was trying to say was that I'm happy for you. Is that better to say?" Chloe said.

"Yeah that is better." Spencer said and smiled. And after that little talk the blonde was glad that her friends were taking this as good as they did. And the three friends continued to talk and they talked about this and some other things.


	22. Chapter 22

I know that this update is a bit late but it took awhile to write and I have yet to finish the next part of this episode but that is about 2/3 done or something like that so I hope to have that done by Sunday or Monday but I can't promise.

Just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and I'm happy that you liked it. I think this is all for now but feel free to leave some comments on this chapter too.

The song that the episode title is _Bonnie Raitts' Have a heart_ and that will come to play later on in the episode, I have tried to find titles that is possible to have some kind of connection to what is going on in the episode.

**Episode 06 Have a heart**

_Part 1/4 _

"So now that you're gay. Does that mean that you have a girlfriend? Chloe asked. Spencer didn't say anything she wasn't sure on how she should respond to that question. Spencer wished that she was somewhere else; she knew that her friends could read her.

"You so have a girlfriend." Chloe said and was about to laugh.

"Shush," Spencer said, "You do know that I'm not out to everyone right?"

"Yeah, I know but this is just so great." Chloe said. "Hey, wait a minute, does Ky know?" Spencer just nodded her head letting both Chloe and Chelsea know that they could talk about this with her.

"So why now?" Chelsea asked.

"I just didn't want to lie to you anymore." Spencer said and looked down; she knew that she still was lying to them.

"So who is the hottest girl in school? I gotta know so that I can hook the two of you up." Chloe said and started to laugh and Spencer just started to blush.

"You so have a crush." Chloe said and gave her blonde friend a smile. "And just so you know Spence, I'm going to find out who it's and then the two of you will be hooking up."

////

Drew was walking down from her room she knew that Spencer was going to tell her friends and as far as she could tell it had gone pretty good.

"What are you smiling about?" Glen asked as he saw his cousin walking in to the living room where he was playing some kind of game.

"Nothing really. I just got this text from a friend, it was kind of fun." Drew said.

"Your boyfriend, right? I know these things nothing goes pass me." Glen said and laughed.

All drew could do was to smile. Glen didn't have a clue on what was going on, there was a lot of things that was going on that were getting passed him. One of those things was pretty big. And she was pretty sure that Glen had no idea that his little sister was batting for the same team as he did and she wasn't going to tell him that.

////

Ashley was down at the soccer field with Amy and Aiden and some of their other friends. They were about to play a game.

As was waiting for a call or something else from Spencer to let her know how things had gone with her friends. The brunette wanted to be there for the girl if it hadn't gone that well but then again you never knew how friends would react to something like this.

"Ash, are you going to play with us or are you just going to stand there?" Aiden asked and that somehow got the brunettes' attention. If there was one thing besides Spencer that could get her attention it the soccer.

"Sorry, I'm in. So lets' get this party started." Ashley said and took the ball from the boy.

It didn't take long before Ashley once again zoned out and she could feel that someone was nudging her arm.

"What!?" Ashley said and she didn't like the fact that someone was interrupting her day dreaming about Spencer.

"Oooh, why don't you cool of?" Amy said and she then the girl showed Ashley that she was backing of.

"Sorry." Ashley said and gave her friend and apologetic smile.

"All I was going to say was that you need to stay focused if you don't everyone to know." Amy told her friend.

"I know but Spence was going to tell her friends yesterday and she hasn't called or texted me." Ashley said. "I'm kind of worried about how it went."

"I pretty sure that I went great otherwise she would be calling you and you would be there and not here." Amy said "And I'm pretty sure that they are trying to figure out who they are going to set her up with."

"But, but… they can't do that. She is dating me." Ashley said.

"I know that and she knows that but do they know that." Amy said and smiled, she liked tto tease her friend.

"Amy there is no but in there." Ashley tried.

"Ashley, you do know that I love you and all of that but do they know that she is dating someone." Amy asked she didn't want to upset her friend but she needed to understand that there might be a risk or chance that Spencer would be going on a date with someone else if she didn't let Spencer tell her friends.

"No." Ashley confessed and when she said that she knew that there was something that she needed to talk to Spencer about.

////

"Spence, how did it go?" Drew asked.

"Great. You should have heard Chloe." Spencer said.

"I'm happy for you."Drew said "And I'm proud too. I mean it can't be that easy telling your friends something like that."

"Yeah, it wasn't that easy. And just so you know Chloe said something like that, that she was happy for me." Spencer said and gave her cousin a smile.

"Are you sure that Chloe said that. I mean from what I can tell she would have said something else." Drew said.

"Well you are right but she meant that she was happy for me." Spencer said.

"Tell me that you are joking. She didn't say that she is…"

"I'm not joking that was what she said."

"Spence you have a bunch of strange friends." Drew said, the two girls couldn't help but to laugh when Spencer told her what Chloe had said and the reaction she had gotten from her friends.

There was still one more thing that Spencer had to do and that was to tell her brothers and her parents but that was something that she would do later on. She just hoped that they would be a cool with this as Drew and her friends had been but she was not sure that would be the deal.

////

Spencer and Ashley were in the library, it had become there place that they could meet up in school to talk and have no one really interrupt them.

"So I was kind of hoping that we could go on that date tomorrow night." Ashley said.

"I'm not sure that I can do that, I'll need to check with my parents. We haven't had that much time together." Spencer said "but I promise that I'll do my best."

"that is all that I can ask for. But if it's easier then we can do something after school." Ashley said and bit her lip.

"that might work, I can give you a tutor lesson." Spencer said and smiled, as Ashley heard that she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tutoring instead of dating, not what she had in mind.

When Spencer saw the look on Ashleys' face she couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't mean like that." Spencer said and then she gave the brunette a peck on the cheek.

////

"So I was thinking that you need a date." Chloe stated, as Spencer came up to the table where the girl was sitting with Kyla. Kyla was looking over at Spencer trying to see if she had told Chloe and from the look that Spencer was giving her she could tell that Chloe in fact knew.

"CC, don't you think that it's better if we give Spence a chance to get one by herself before we make this our business." Kyla asked.

"You might be right but how much time will she get before it's out time." Chloe said and looked over at her friend.

"A couple of weeks." Kyla said and gave the blonde a smile. "That means that we also have some time to scoop someone out that is good enough for her."

"I think that is a great idea Ky."

"Please leave my love-life or maybe I should say the lack of love-life alone." Spencer said.

"We will do that for two weeks." Kyla said and laughed.

"So I was thinking of telling Glen and Clay later." Spencer said hoping to changes the subject.

"Yeah that is great, I mean they aren't that hardcore Catholics." Chloe said.

"Well I'm not sure on how they will react; I think I know how mum will react." Spencer said, "And Glen can be a mommas' boy sometimes so he might have the same reaction."

"I wouldn't worry about that, I think you should find yourself a girl and then just take her home and introduce her as your girlfriend." Chloe said and laughed.

"Can I live with you when they kick me out?" Spencer asked and looked a Chloe.

"We don't have the room but you can always live with Ky." Chloe said.

"Spence, they won't do that, they love you and you do have Drew there and she knows." Kyla said.

////

Ashley had made plans with Spencer to meet up the next day after school for a tutor session. From now on that could have another meaning not that she minded.

"Ash, so where to?" Spencer asked as she walked up to the car.

"Your choice, your place or mine." Ashley said and wiggled her eyebrows, Spencer couldn't help but to laugh.

"I think your place is better at the moment with what you have in mind. You do know that I have two brothers that don't know and I don't think it would be so great for them to find out that way." Spencer said.

"But they are boys, teenagers more exactly; I would think that they would like it." Ashley said.

"Ash! They are my brothers; I don't think they would like to see their sister." Spencer said. "So what is it that you need tutoring in today, it's up to you."

"I was thinking biology." Ashley said and winked, Spencer just shook her head. "Just so you know Spence, biology is my favorite subject at the moment."

Ashley for one had a one thing on her mind, and sure it had to do with biology but it was more of the anatomy part of it and not so much of the things that her class at the moment talked about. It was like she was a teenage boy or something like that.

////

"So Biology." Spencer said as they had walked up to Ashleys' room.

"yeah, that was my thought." Ashley said as she was sitting on her bed and Spencer was at the desk.

"So what have you been doing I class." Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it have been like the nervous system and circulation." Ashley said

"Good, so then maybe we should repeat that or parts of it." Spencer said without looking at Ashley, she couldn't do that.

"But that wasn't the kind of biology that I had in mind." Ashley said and walked up to Spencer. Placing herself on Spencers' lap, and putting her arms around the blonde.

"I understand that but I'm not sure that the idea that you have will work or more like I don't feel like that is what we should be doing.

"It's okay I understand but maybe we could see a movie instead, so that we have kind of a date." Ashley said looking Spencer in the eyes.

"Fine." Spencer sighed. "Just so you know no funny business. I promise that I'll leave." Spencer said and pouting at Ashley at the same time.

"Scouts honor, but we can cuddle right." Ashley said, grinning.

"yeah, I think we can do that." Spencer said nodding her head.

"Great, you chose the movie and I'll g downstairs and get some snacks and something to drink." Ashley said leaving her room.

////

At the Carlin house there were some questions being asked, like the ones where Spencer was and why hadn't she told her brothers that she wasn't going with them. How come that every time someone asked Drew if she knew something about Spencer she denied that she knew something.

And then why was Spencer all happy and rainbows at the time being and why haven't they heard the blonde complain about what an ass Ashley was.

"Have you notice that Spencer is kind of happy and shiny. I don't know if I like her that way." Glen said to his brother.

"You don't like the fact that our sister is happy?" Clay asked, looking a bit confused at Glen.

"No I didn't mean like that. I meant why is she happy all suddenly? I bet she has a boyfriend or something like that just like Drew." Glen said.

"You don't think that Chloe would have told you or that Kyla would have said something." Clay said.

"Foregt that I said anything why isn't she here tonight. It's family night both mum and dad will be there." Glen said, he had to change the subject.

"I think mum said something about tutoring with Ashley." Clay said.

"Ashley, of course. You don't think that Spencer has spent a lot of time with her lately."

"Glen, she is her tutor and apparently, Spencer is helping her more now." Clay said, "Or that is was Chels said."

The two brothers continued their talk, well Glen was talking and clay tried to ignore him or get him to talk to someone else.

"You don't have to call Madison by any chance?" Clay asked when Glen wouldn't let this thing go.

"Crap, I forgot. She'll be pissed." Glen said and left his brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the next part of this story and I hope that you will like this too. Thanks for all of the feedback so far it means a lot the next two parts is already written on paper, I just have to type them and I'm going to start on the next episode too.

Let me know what you think.

**Part 2/4 **

Glen was in his room trying to get a hold of Madison. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be.

'sweetie. Pls call me.' he sent to the Latina, hoping that it would be enough to get her to call. He heard his phone buzz, that was when he knew that she had called him.

"Mads, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you." Glen said.

"You better be sorry."

"I am truly sorry. I kind of lost track of time." Glen said, that boy was beyond whipped. "I talked to Clay, Spence has been acting weirder than normal lately."

"She ain't the only one that has been acting that way. I heard that Ashley has been doing the same." Madison said "I bet there is something going on there."

"What?" Glen exclaimed, his sister didn't hang out with the devil more than necessary. Well maybe Ashley wasn't the devil but if you ask Kyla, Ashley was indeed the devil.

"Spencer and Ashley, something is happening there." Madison said.

"You don't know that."Glen said and the he just changed the subject. "So you want to come over tonight."

"Tonight? I'm not sure." Madison said.

"Please, I can't stand Clay alone with Chels and then there is mum and dad." Glen said. "you know it would have worked if I had Spence to bug but she won't be home. You'll be the one that will keep me sane."

"I'll see what I can do." Madison said.

"Great."

"I didn't promise anything."

////

Both Ashley and Spencer were laying on the brunettes' bed, they had cuddled up together. The blonde was hiding; she didn't want to see what was happening on the screen. Her face was hidden in the crock of the brunettes' neck.

The truth was that the blonde had no idea why she had agreed to see a horror movie at all; this was the kind of movies that she hated.

Maybe there was this small reason for her to hide and for Ashley to hold her so that she would feel safe.

"Spence, I can turn the movie off." Ashley said, putting a curl of blonde hair behind Spencers' ear and at the same time giving the blonde a small kiss on the side of her head.

"That would be nice." Spencer said in a small voice.

"So what can I do to help you forget that?" Ashley asked, thinking about the movie as she was tracing patterns on Spencers' back.

"I don't know." Spencer said looking up at Ashley, she could drown in those brown eyes, and they just held so much of emotions.

"I have an idea." Ashley said and after that she closed the small gap there was between her own lips and Spencers'.

"I think that's a start." Spencer said between kisses and smiling at Ashley.

"That was my plan." Ashley said and let the blonde snuggle closer and as the blonde did that Ashley couldn't help but to give her a kiss on the head.

////

"I need to get home." Spencer said.

"I don't want you to leave." Ashley said with her head resting on Spencers' shoulder. She wanted to hold the blonde even closer to herself if she could.

"I know that and I don't want to leave but my parents want me home." Spencer said.

Ashley couldn't help herself; she didn't want Spencer to leave. The blonde left the bed and as she did that she could tell that Ashley was looking for her hand and Spencer couldn't help it she took the brunettes' hand and Ashley pulled the blonde back down on the bed again.

"Don't think that you can leave without a kiss." Ashley said and closed the gap between the two of them. This kiss was different from the ones that they had shared earlier. The blonde could feel how the other girl traced the outline of lower lip, asking for entrance.

The blonde couldn't help but to give the brunette the entrance that she was asking for. As the two of them broke apart from the kiss, Ashley couldn't help but to grin.

"Now, you can go." Ashley said and gave Spencer a smile.

"I know but now I'm not sure if I want to go." Spencer said giving Ashley a kiss before she left the room.

////

"Spence. I think that we need to straight some things out." Kyla said as she sat down with the blonde at lunch.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked looking up.

"I heard that you were with Ashley yesterday." Kyla said "And besides that you told them."

"Yes, I did tutor Ashley yesterday you know that. And I needed to tell both Chloe and Chelsea." Spencer said and added "both you and me knew that they needed to know."

"I know that, but I thought that you would have told me that you were going to tell them." Kyla said. "And I wanted to be there with you when you told them."

"I know, Ky, but that was something I needed to do by myself." Spencer said and gave her friend a small smile. "Just so you know, I'm thinking of telling Glen and Clay."

"So that means that you finally will tell the family." Kyla said and smiled.

"Yeah, if you count my brothers as family." Spencer said and laughed "So how is this soccer thing going?"

"Nice change of the subject." Kyla said "And you know it's going okay, you do know that there is this game in a week."

"Yeah, I heard Ashley saying something about that."

"You are going right?"

"Yes and I'll check if Drew is able to come too. You know how she is, at the moment she is just working and then working some more." Spencer said and gave the brunette a smile before she had to leave.

////

"Okay. We need some good practices before the next match next week." TJ said "And we will have that. And if I hear anyone of you complaining, you will either be benched or cut from the game. Understood?"

Many of the players sighed as they heard what the coach had to say, they all knew what was coming and it soon there would be the taste of blood.

"Davies, you better keep up with the rest of us." A girl said and Ashley just looked at her.

"You know that I'll be in the front waiting for you to catch up with me." Ashley said.

"Don't let them get to you." Amy told her.

"I know that but I need something to take this frustration out at." Ashley said

"So Blondie is messing with you?" Amy asked.

"Well, not in the way that you think but she is focused on me passing my classes." Ashley said.

"That is great. So you won't have any more problems with that."

////

Glen was passing by his sisters' room and he could see her pacing back and forth and Clay sitting on the bed.

He didn't really care what that was about, but at the same time he wanted to know what made his sister act like that.

////

"Spence, you do know that I can't guess what it's that you wanted to talk to me about."

"I know that Clay, but I don't know what or how to say this. It's kind of a big deal." Spencer said as she continued to walk back and forth.

"You're not failing anything right?" he asked looking over at his pacing sister.

"No, I'm not failing but it has to do with me." Spencer said, stopping her pacing for a minute and looked over at Clay. "The thing is that I'm not the girl that you think I am or at least not all of that."

"Spence, whatever it's you'll still be my sister and I'll always love you no matter what." Clay said.

"Okay, I needed to hear that." Spencer said. "I'm gay and besides that I kind of have a crush on someone.

"I know." Clay said and gave his sister a hug.

"You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Kyla kind of spilled the beans a couple of months ago and then Chels said something about that yesterday." Clay said "I just wanted you to come and tell me when you were ready."

"That means a lot to me and Glen doesn't know. I'm not sure on how he'll react."

"You do know Glen. He'll freak put at first and the he'll realize that you can check out girls with him." Clay said. "You do know our brother."

"Yeah that I do but at the moment he is kind of whipped."

////

Ashley was walking down the hall of the school; she was on the lookout for a blonde, which she needed to talk to. It was time for some tutoring and not the kind of that she herself liked.

This time it was the real thing.

"Ash, don't think that you can hide from me." Spencer yelled as she saw the soccer player.

"Spence, I'm not hiding." Ashley said and grinned.

"I know when you are lying and you are doing that right now." Spencer said and gave the brunette a smile.

"I wasn't hiding; I was just trying not to be found." Ashley said and gave Spencer one of her nose crinkling smiles.

"You do know that you are saying that you more or less are trying to hide." Spencer said "But you need to do this English paper."

"Can't you do it for me, I'll pay." Ashley said hoping that Spencer would agree but she had a feeling that the blonde would say no.

"Hell no, if you are suggesting what I think that you are then you can do all of this by yourself."

"I'm sorry Spence, but I don't know where to start and I have no idea on how to work on this paper."

"I understand that. That is why we'll have this tutoring thing, after school in the center and not at your house.

"Fine but then you have to promise me that you'll meet my parents more like my dad this weekend."

"Okay but only if you are finished with the draft so I can see what you have been writing."

"Deal, I just need to go now. My friends kind of want to talk to me." Ashley said and she was on her way when she heard.

"You'll do that and I'll hang with your sister."

////

"Ash, you are going to the beach with us after school today." That was the first thing that Madison said as Ashley sat down.

"I can't." Ashley answered and looked over at the Latina.

"We don't want to hear it." Madison said "All you do is hanging out with Spencer."

"I'm not hanging out with Spencer. She is tutoring me." Ashley defended herself.

"You can just skip that and hang out with us." Aiden said "all of us haven't hanged out in ages."

"I know, but I kind of promised Spencer."

////

"Spence, just so you know I need some time together with my best friend." Kyla said as the blonde came walking over to her.

"I know that so I was thinking tomorrow." Spencer said to her best friend.

"I was thinking this afternoon, we need to catch up. I have missed a lot of your life." Kyla said.

"Right back at you but I have a tutorlesson with Ashley after school." Spencer said giving the brunette an apologetic smile.

"You need to get over that and find her someone else. She had taken over your life."

"I think that you need to get to know her and then you can tell me what to do." Spencer spat out.

The blonde left her friend this little disagreement between the two sisters had gone too far and they somehow needed to fix it.

"Spence! I'm sorry!" Kyla yelled after her friend but the blonde didn't turn around.

////

Kyla walked up to Ashley and her friends, she had something to say.

"This is all your fault."

"What is my fault? Ashley asked, she had seen Kyla and Spencer having some kind of fight.

"You don't know?" Kyla said looking with disbelief in her eyes at Ashley, the girl that was supposed to be her sister.

Ashley had decided that Kyla wouldn't have a chance to get her to freak out but that was something that her friends didn't know about.

"Are you just going to let her talk like that?" Madison asked, sure the Latina knew that there must be a reason for this.

"Mads, it's not helping me or anyone else if I act like that too." Ashley said first looking at Madison then looking at Kyla.

"But she is acting like she is better than you." Aiden tried, it was like her friends wanted her to fight with Kyla.

////

"Ash, have you made some kind of decision on what you want to make this paper on?" Spencer asked.

"Well, not really, I was hoping that you could tell me one of those isms that I need to write about." Ashley said "your friend kind of took up all of my time at lunch by yelling at me."

"Okay, it's not like I can do anything about it."

"I know but maybe you can get her to understand. I'm doing the best I can not to piss her off but it doesn't help." Ashley sighed; this was just too much for her.

"All of this is up to you and I won't help you if you don't decide but I'll try to talk to Kyla." Spencer said and she was about to leave.

"Fine, so can you give me something that I can start with." Ashley asked.

"I think that you can use naturalism and read a book for example Therese Raquin as an example on the style that naturalism is written in." Spencer said. "But I do warn you that the book won't be easy to read, probably boring and you'll leave it at the desk."

"Great, so where do I find this book." Ashley said.

"Well, my guess is that most of the books are in the library and there you can loan it." Spencer said "But what do I know, you might even have it at home."

"So then we are going to the library." Ashley said and left Spencer standing in the tutorcenter. "Are you coming or what?"

////

"So I heard that you know." Drew said as she walked in to Clays' room.

"Know what?" He asked not wanting to say something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Spencer." Was all that the girl could say.

"Spencer?" Clay asked and playing dumb, or as dumb as he could.

"You and I both know what I'm talking about and I'm not going to say anything." Drew said. "And that's because your brother doesn't know.

"Glen doesn't know?" Clay asked, the thought that Spencer had told him.

"No, he doesn't know and I hope that she'll tell him."

"So, if you know then why did she tell me now?"

"I don't know maybe she doesn't want ti hide any more. That is something that you have to ask her about."

////

"Do you need a ride?" Ashley asked as she was about to leave the school looking at Spencer.

"That would be great. I'm not sure where Glen is." Spencer said and sighed. "my guess is that he is hanging with Madison or something like that."

"You are probably right. So I'll give you a ride?"

"Yeah. And there is something we need to talk about." Spencer said.

"That's never good to hear." Ashley joked.

"Nothing like that. What I mean was that Clay knows that I'm gay and I'm telling Glen later tonight." Spencer said.

"That's great that you are telling your friends and family." Ashley said smiling. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to do anything like that."

Hearing Ashley saying this was hard for the blonde, she had hoped that Ashley at least would tell her friends or some of them that she liked girls.

"So, no one of your friends knows that you are gay?" Spencer asked looking out the window not being able to look at the girl.

"Amy she knows. She is the only one." Ashley said. "Oh, and Aiden might know. but I don't know if he remember, but I did say something about it, after a party so I think he was pretty hangover."


	24. Chapter 24

I know it has been awhile I got this cold so I didn't feel like sitting in front of the computer and typing this chapter and the rest up, and I haven't had a chance to work on the next episode, but I do have a start of that…

And I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I would like to know what you all think of this part, I think that you'll get to know a little bit what is going on inside of Ashleys' head.

And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I don't think that I'll have an update before that but I might have this episode done before the end of this year.

_**Part 3/4 **_

Spencer was sitting alone in her room she was working on a paper. She had to talk to Glen but he didn't listen to her or more like didn't want to talk or listen to his sister.

SoccerFreak (SF): talk 2 G?

BookWorm (BW): tried

SF: so he doesn't know

BW: right. The book?

SF: boring as…

BW: I know

SF: why does he describe so much

BW: read more about naturalism and realism

SF: Spence, pls tell me

BW: Ash, you need 2 do it yourself

SF: I'll do it if u talk 2 G

BW: u'll talk 2 ur friends

SF: …

BW: Ash, it's up 2 u but pls think about it.

SF: ok, I need 2 read

BW: gr8 and I'll try G again. Deal?

SF: yes. Call u later

**////**

Kyla was walking up to the Carlin house she needed to talk to Spencer. There were some strange things she had heard.

And she needed answers, and Spencer was the one that could give them to her.

The brunette opened the door just like she was home. This house was like a second home to er after all.

"Anyone home?" Kyla yelled as she walked inside. "Hey Mr. C so where is Spencer?"

"Hello to you too Kyla. Long time no see." The man said and smiled. "Taste this."

"That's great. I'm so staying for dinner." Kyla said. "So where again is Spencer?"

"Her room, working on a paper or something."

"Thanks. Talk to your later." Kyla said and left the kitchen.

"Spencer, you got some 'spleing to do." Kula said as she saw the blonde.

"Don't you have something better to watch?" Spencer asked as she turned around.

"Yeah but you need to e straight with me."

"I'll do my best."

"Okay, that is all I can ask for." Kyla said looking at Spencer "So I've heard some strange things in the locker-room."

"Gossip is Chloes' department." Spencer replied.

"That might be so but this involves you. So you'll give me some answers.

"Lay it on me." Spencer said, having no idea what this was about.

"So, you and Jenny are the only ones that Ashley is hanging out with." Kyla said.

"You do know that I'm her tutor. That is kind of hard to do if I'm not with her or she's with me." Spencer said.

"I know that but that would also mean that you or Jenny are this Blondie." Kyla said looking at the blonde.

"You don't think that there could be like a inside joke?" Spencer asked. "You do know that we have a lot of them and so does Ashley and her friends are my guess."

**////**

Dinner went by without any big things happening and Kyla left this was the chance that Spencer had to tell Glen.

"Glen, listen to me." Spencer said as she sat down on his bed.

"Hurry up if you need to talk, I kind of need to call Madison." Glen said.

"You are so whipped but besides that I need to tell you something." Spencer said "And I need to you not and I repeat not to freak out."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Glen said.

"I haven't said anything and you are freaking out just like I knew you would." Spencer said and laughed. "So I'm just saying this once."

"I'm listening."

"I'm gay." Spencer said and Glen just stood there not saying a word, with his mouth open just like he was trying to catch some flies.

"Are you going to say something?" Spencer asked, she had waited for a reaction not and not the one that she was seeing at this moment.

"What you mean is that you like girls?"

"Yes, I like girls. That means that the two of us are bating for the same team." Spencer said she needed some humor in this situation.

"Okay, but don't steal my girls." Glen said.

"Don't worry. I'm not going after the cheerleaders or someone that can be… I don't know." Spencer said.

"So any hotties in school." Glen asked and Spencer just blushed. "You have a crush and I had no idea."

"That sums it up pretty much."

"Crap." Glen said and Spencer just looked at him not getting what he was trying to say. "Drew knew and I didn't she'll tease me."

**////**

Ashley was at the beach, just sitting down by the waster looking out and thing about what she should tell her friends. if she was ready for them to know.

Spencer had told her closest friends and her brothers and her cousin. The brunette sighed to herself.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Being out, she needed to talk to someone.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." Ashley said as she talked to her friend.

"No it can't wait." Why couldn't her friend understand?

"You can just leave." The brunette tried she didn't understand.

"Amy, listen to me. I need my friend." Ashley said, almost begging her friend.

"You are the best. I'm at the beach."

**////**

Amy walked down the beach she didn't like the fact that Ashley had called her and begged her to leave her family. It had been the first night in a long time that they had been together as a family and here Ashley needed her as always or that was what it felt like.

"Ash, I hope this is important." Amy said as she sat down besides the shorter girl.

"Yeah, it's." Ashley said. "Spencer has been telling her friends that she is you know."

"Gay?" Amy asked and Ashley nodded, "And that has to do with you how?"

"I kind of told her that I wasn't ready for you guys to know but I think that it kind of hurt her." Ashley said.

"You have to do what is right for you, and I honestly don't think that Spencer would force you to do something that you aren't ready for." Amy said.

"I know that but at the same time I want to tell them and at the same time tell them that Spencer is my girlfriend." Ashley said grabbing a hand full of sand letting it fall through her fingers.

"That is great. So why don't you tell them."

"Have you heard them, Madison and Aiden?" Ashley said "I know that they'll blame Spencer and that is as far from the truth they can come."

"Ash, then don't tell them. You need to do what is right for you and not what is the right thing for Spencer." Amy said giving the girl next to her a hug.

"You aren't helping."Ashley sighed "Can't you just tell me what to do."

"Okay, if it was me." Amy said "I'll tell Madison and Aiden. Honestly not so sure about jenny if you don't want it to be all over the school."

"Thanks." Ashley said "But before I'll do anything I'll talk to Spencer."

**////**

Ashley was standing outside a door that she had started to recognize over the time that had passed by.

She somehow had managed to avoid Spencer in school for the last couple of days but now that she needed to tell someone she ended up in front of Spencers' house. The brunette didn't believe this it was just too much, almost strange.

She knocked on the door she had no idea on what to say or how she should approach this situation.

"Is Spencer home?" was all that she could ask when the door opened.

"Yes, she is up in her room. Do you want me to get her or do you want to go up stairs?"

"If it's okay, I would like to up stairs Mr. C." Ashley said, still not sure in why she was there in the first place.

"It's no problem, Ashley. Are you staying for dinner." He asked.

"Thanks, but not this time, I'll just talk to Spencer." Ashley said and she walked up the stairs, and she took a deep breath. Before knocking on the door once again.

"Come in." She heard Spencer say and with that she entered the room."

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing that Ashley said.

"You are not the only one that is sorry." Spencer said, "I mean I shouldn't be pushing you to something that I know that you aren't ready for." As the blonde had said that she looked over at the brunette for the first time.

"But I want to tell them, I want them to know. But I just don't know how to tell them." Ashley sighed. "It's just so damned hard. Why is it that way?"

"I don't know but you just have once chance to tell them and I guess that's why it's so hard." Spencer answered. "And I know I shouldn't e saying this but I want to tell my friends."

"I know and I want your friends and my friends to know." Ashley said "And it's kind of hard not to just blurt it out when I'm talking to them."

"I know what you mean." Spencer sighed "I almost slipped up at lunch today. All of my friends are trying to find me someone."

"But…But you are my girl." Ashley said almost angry that no one understood that.

"I know that's why I wanted to tell them about us so that they'll stop but you aren't ready for that." Spencer said.

"I'll tell them and after that we can talk about what we'll do next. But I promise that when my friends know then we can be more open about this."

"Fine. You can go now." Spencer said, she knew that it would be days maybe even weeks before she could tell her friends about her and Ashley.

"Spence, don't be mad, I'll talk to Madison tonight and I'll tell her that she can talk to Glen or Amy about it." Ashley said.

"You'll tell her that we are together?" the blonde asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I mean Glen know right and so does Clay?"

"They know that I'm gay the only one that knows about you is Drew." Spencer said.

"Oh, I thought that your brothers knew about me."

"Ash, that's what I've been trying to tell you all this time." Spencer sighed "For you to be ready to tell your friends so that I can tell mine about us too. I hate lying to them."

"I talk to my friends tomorrow after school and then after that I'll call you and you'll tell me what we'll do next."

"So you are telling your friends?" Spencer asked, she wanted to make sure that she had heard the other girl right.

"Yes. I'm telling them." Ashley said.

"Thank you." Spencer said and at the same time throwing herself at Ashley.

"It's nothing; I like to think that you would do the same thing for me if it was the other way around." Ashley said and placed a kiss on the side of the blondes' head.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Spencer mumbled into the blondes' neck.

**////**

"I'm telling them tomorrow and then the next weekend my parents are going to meet Spencer." Ashley said.

"You don't think this is to soon right?" Ashley asked.

"Amy, I promise I made this decision myself."

"No, you don't get it." Ashley sighed on her side of the conversation "I don't want to lie anymore.

"Yes, she will tell them that she is dating me"

"I don't know." Ashley said "yes, we talked about that."

"I know that she is my sister but she is Spencers' best friend so that means that Spencer knows her better." Ashley said "I honestly have no idea in her reaction."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ashley said. "Yes, before I'll talk to Madison and Aiden."

**////**

Madison had gotten a ride from Glen and during this short ride to school she had gotten this strange text from Ashley telling her that she brunette needed to talk to her ASAP.

This was strange, Ashley never texted her about stuff like this, she just grabbed her and dragged her to a bathroom or something like that.

"Sorry, I have to leave you now. The friends are calling some kind of meeting or intervention." Madison said giving the blonde boy a quick kiss before she left.

Glen just stood by his car not knowing what just had happened.

"Glen, what are you doing?" Chloe asked but before he had a chance to say anything the bell went off. Now he would be late for class, but this was something he always was an no one really cared about that.

~ 7 ~


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the next part and last part of the 6:th episode and I hope to have one the 7:th done soon, I have the first part written on paper and I'm going to start with the next really soon… if I don't get caught in watching some of the new movies and Dollhouse.

Thanks all for the feedback and I would love to know what you think of this part to as always.

_**Happy New Year!**_

**Part 4/4**

Spencer was thinking about how to bring up the fact that Ashley was her girlfriend to her friends and yet the blonde had to get the oaky from said girl that it was okay that she did just that, telling her friends that she was dating or more like involved with Ashley.

This was all up to Ashley, what the next step would be. For the brunette it was pretty easy, just tell her friends that she liked girls, but then again that might not be as easy as the blonde hoped.

////

Ashley was down at the beach with her friends this was the moment that she would be showing or more like telling them who she really was.

It was even harder then she had thought that it would be, it sounded so easy in her head but in the end actually telling them was harder than she ever could imagined.

The brunette could easily play games being the one with all the pressure on her in her soccer games but this ten times harder or even more.

"Ash, you called this so what is all of this about?" Aiden asked, he for one had better things to do then being here.

"I just wanted to hang out with my friends; you know catching up and stuff." Ashley defended herself.

"And why would we need that." Aiden said, he was angry at the brunette he felt like she was ignoring them.

"So I've been spending some time with some other friends, I didn't know that was a crime." Ashley said, the frustration was building up inside of her.

"Ashley, calm down, this isn't helping anyone of us." Amy said trying to get the girl to understand and take a step back.

"What you meant to say is that you've been spending time with Spencer." Aiden spat out.

"Aiden." Both Madison and Amy said.

"What!?"

"You aren't helping." Amy said, hoping that both Ashley and Aiden would calm down.

"Yeah, I might have been spending time with Spencer." Ashley said as Amy heard Ashley saying this she knew that Ashley was going to say something about Spencer that she might regret later.

"Ashley." Amy tried, to say to get her friends' attention but she had no success.

"I might have had a reason for spending time with her."

"Don't come dragging this shit about that she is tutoring you. Both you and me know that there is more to it."

"Well, I like to think that I can spend as much time as I want to with my girlfriend." Ashley said and as she said the last part, it dawned on her that she just had outed herself and in the process telling them that Spencer was her girlfriend.

And now it was too late to take it back. All that she could do was to wait and see how her friends would react.

////

Spencer was waiting by her phone, she was waiting for Ashley to call her or to text her. Just something to let her know how things had turned out.

'sry' was the only thing Spencer got from Ashley. That one word could only mean one thing in Spencers' world.

The brunette had backed out.

'?' Spencer sent back, she didn't feel like talking to Ashley at the moment. Sure she had told Ashley that she wouldn't pressure her about coming out.

But to the blonde a promise is a promise.

'they know.' when Spencer read those two words in that text she knew that she needed to call Ashley. Just so that she herself knew what Ashley meant.

"Hi." Spencer said, she wasn't sure on how to approach this situation.

"Spence?" The blonde heard Ashley ask in a small voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I need you."

"Okay, so do you want to come here or should I come to you?" Spencer asked, this was up to the other girl.

"I'm coming over. I don't think I want to be home."

"Okay."

////

Ashley walked up to Spencers' room. She was not sure on how Spencer was going to react to the fact that Madison and Aiden knew about her too.

The blonde had wanted to tell her friends, so Ashley was hoping that Spencer was going to take this in a good way and not freak out to much.

As the brunette walked inside the other girls' room, the blonde couldn't help but to take Ashley in her arms just holding her close.

"So your friends know?" Spencer asked and she could feel how Ashley nodded.

"They didn't take it that good?" Spencer asked, wanting to know what was going on inside of Ashleys' head.

"I don't know." Ashley said and Spencer had a confused look on her face, not really understanding what Ashley was talking about "I kind of left before they could react."

"Oh, so maybe you should call them?" Spencer asked looking in to a couple of brown eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to listen to them." Ashley said not looking Spencer in the eyes.

"So why is that?"

"I got in to a fight with Aiden." Ashley said looking down on her shoes.

"Why is that?"

"He said I spent too much time with you and before I knew it I said that you were my girlfriend." Ashley confessed.

"So that would mean that your friends know about us?" Spencer asked wanting to make sure she got all of this right and not misunderstanding what Ashley was saying.

"yeah." Ashley said "are you angry?"

"No, of course not." Spencer said and gave the girl a kiss on the side of her head. "You do remember the small fact that I wanted to tell my friends?" The brunette nodded, not wanting to talk at the moment, she felt safe when Spencer was holding her.

"You do know that you can be silly sometimes." Spencer said. "You do remember who my friends are?" Ashley nodded once again "that would mean that you probably would be confronted and my guess is that it would be happening in front of your friends."

"So it's really a good thing they know already." Ashley stated and this time it was Spencers' turn to nod.

"I'll talk to Chels and Chloe tomorrow and I think I need to talk to Kula later." Spencer said. "And Glen and Clay will know later tonight.

"Don't forget about dinner with my parents. It'll probably be after the next game." Ashley said. "Spencer this meant a lot to me, that you would just listen to me and not say anything."

"That's what I'm here for."

///

The blonde wasn't sure on how she should tell her brothers about Ashley. She had picture different ways this could turn out and somehow she thought that it would be oaky in the end.

Neither of them had any real problems with Ashley, truthfully it was mostly Kyla that had any problems with the brunette. And Kyla wasn't supposed to find out just yet.

"Glen, I need to tell you something." Spencer said and the blonde brother looked up at his sister.

"Okay, lay it on me. I can take it." Glen said.

"So, I think that I should be getting Clay first." Spencer said more to herself she was about to chicken out of telling Glen maybe if Clay was there to it would be easier she just had to say it once.

"He's with Chels." Glen said.

"Great." Spencer said, in that case he would find out later when Chelsea and Chloe found out.

"So?"

"Well. I'm dating someone." Spencer said "And I don't think that you'll like it."

"Not anyone of our friends?" Glen asked and Spencer shook her head telling him no. "And no Madison, right?"

"Not Madison but one of her friends." Spencer said and Glen just gave his sister a strange look. "I'm dating Ashley."

"No, no, no, no…" Glen said "This is not happening, I must be sleeping."

"What's not happening?" Spencer asked.

"So, I'm just finding out that you are gay like a week ago and now you tell me that Ashley is your girlfriend. I hope you know that ypou won't have a best friend when she finds out about this." Glen said.

"She'll be oaky with it eventually, if she is my friend." Spencer said hoping that she was right about Kylas' reaction.

"I hope that you are right, if you want I can tell Clay when he gets home so that you can tell Chels and Chloe."

"Thanks." Spencer said, she was happy that he had told her that he could tell Clay.

"Sure, so when are you telling Kyla?"

"Tomorrow after school. Id I don't have to tell before." Spencer said, it was all about how Ashleys' friends had reacted. "You can talk to Madison about it, she already knows and Drew too."

"How come she knows before me all the time?" Glen sighed.

"Madison?" Spencer asked not following what Glen was talking about.

"No, not her Drew." Glen said, frustration sipping through his ears, all Spencer could do was to laugh.

////

Chloe and Spencer were walking up to the school and the blonde had yet to tell her friend she had told Chelsea over the phone last night. No big reaction, she had said something like, like I didn't already have an idea that had happened or that it would happen sooner or later.

"So I kind of need to tell you something."

"Ooo, gossip, let me know." Chloe said.

"Yeah, kind of gossip but you can't tell anyone yet."

"Then it's not gossip." Chloe stated.

"I know but there is just the fact that I've got a girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Tell me more, tell me more." Chloe said starting to clap her hands and act like a kid in a candy store.

"I'll tell you if you stop quoting Grease." Spencer said.

"Fine but you know what I think about that movie." Chloe said.

"Yes I know." Spencer said, "So the thing about my girlfriend that is the thing that you have to wait and tell people about but if you need to talk to someone you can talk to anyone of our friends besides Kyla."

"Okay, noted not to talk to Kyla about Spencers' girl."

"Perfect, cause I have to tell her and I don't know how to tell her that it's Ashley."

"What?!"

"Ashley is my girlfriend." Spencer said again.

"That's just bad, you can have any girl in school and you chose Ashley Davies."

"First, I didn't choose Ashley. Don't you think that if I could chose I would have chosen someone else." Spencer said "Secondly it kind of just happened."

"I shouldn't be surprised by this you two have been hanging out a lot and it's more than just tutoring between the two of you." Chloe said.

"I guess that you can say that." Spencer said.

"So are you still tutoring her in biology?" Chloe asked and Spencer just blushed this was too much for her and she was pretty sure that this wasn't the last time she was going to hear that.

////

"You just left yesterday." Madison said as she walked up to Ashley.

"I know that." Ashley said not looking up at the Latina.

"So you are dating Spencer." Madison stated.

"Just stated the obvious will you."

"Sorry." Madison said "But there must be something about those Carlin kids."

" Forgot about you and Glen." Ashley said looking up at the girl for the first time.

"So you are okay with this, you know me digging chicks."

"Yeah as long as you keep your hands of me." Madison said and laughed.

"Not a problem, I like 'em smart and with something else then air in the head." Ashley joked with her friend; it felt nice to be able to something like that.

"You just joke about it. I just wanted to let you know that might not have taken it so good."

"Not surprised about that, I just hope that he can keep it to himself."

"I wouldn't count on it." Madison said "And tell the team before Aiden does, I think they will take it better if you tell them."

"I know but I'll wait, that ain't easy but I have to tell Coach first."

////

"Kyla, I need to talk to you." Spencer said as she ran up to her friend.

"What's up Spence." The brunette asked.

"Well, I have met someone." Spencer said at first hoping that she could ease her friend in to this.

"That's great. So who is this lucky girl." Kyla asked she wanted to know who it was that had caught her friends' eye.

"That's the thing." Spencer said looking down at her shoes. "I don't know how you'll react."

"Okay, I promise that I won't freak out."

"Don't make any promises that you can't keep." Spencer said "Cause I know you won't be able to keep this one."

"Okay, so who is this girl." Kyla asked.

"It's…" Spencer started; she had problems with adding the name. "It's Ashley." When Kyla heard the name she couldn't believe what was coming from her friend.

"This is a bad joke, it's like an April-fools' joke or something even thou it's not April-fool." Kyla said "because my best friend would never betray me like this."

"It's not a joke." Spencer said, she could feel how her eyes stated to water "Ashley is my girlfriend and there is nothing that I can do about that."

"Sure there is," Kyla said "Just dump her, then she ain't your girlfriend anymore."

"I don't chose who I fall for." Spencer said.

"I thought that you were my friend." Kyla yelled.

"I AM YOUR FRIEND." Spencer yelled back.

"If you were my friend then you wouldn't be dating her." Kyla continued to yell.

"What did she ever do to you?" Spencer asked. "What has she done to make you hate her so much? I've been trying to remember what it can be but I can't come up with anything" the blonde didn't get an answer so she continued "All I want is to know your reason for hating her."

"It's easy Spence, she has everything and I have nothing. She always gets what she wants and what I want." Kyla said.

"I think the two of you have a lot to talk about and I for one hope that it'll happen soon." Spencer said and she left her friend she didn't want to stay and listen to this anymore.

As she walked away tears were falling down her cheeks, she was losing her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it.

If the other girl just could have something that resembled a heart everything would be fine. And maybe then she would understand what the blonde was going through. This had never been easy for her and she had thought about it more than once and twice before even thinking about acting on it but in the end she could not act on this.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all of the feedback it means a lot to me and I hope to get to know what you all think of this too. It's always nice to read what you think.

I just wanted to tell you that this entire episode is already prewritten and as soon as I can start up with the next one, I'll be posting even more, I'm working on some of my other stories too so those take some time also but I hope to have at least one update every week.

Have a safe New Years Eve…

**Episode 07 Buses and trains**

_Part 1/4 _

Spencer was laying on her bed, her bead was buried deep in her pillows.

All that was running through her head at the moment was that Ashley better be worth it, losing her best friend. But the blondes' reaction to what Kyla had said had yet to come.

////

Ashley had found out that her friends had taken this thing better than she had thought. All she had to do was to find Spencer and talk to her.

She knew that something was wrong; she had seen Kyla across the quad glaring at her, more than normal. This had to have something to do with Spencer that much she knew but she had yet to find out what it was.

////

"Spence, you need to eat." Arthur said as he walked into his daughters' room. There was some kind of noise coming from the girl but he couldn't make it out what she was trying to say.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Is Drew home?" Spencer asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah." Arthur said with hesitation.

"Can you get her? I want to talk to her." Spencer said with almost plead in her voice.

"Okay."

////

As Ashley never had a chance to get a hold of Spencer, the blonde didn't answer her calls or the text that she had sent her.

There was just one thing that the brunette could do.

She was now standing in front of a door that she had to knock on, not knowing of she would be welcomed inside those doors. She needed some answers and this was the place to get them.

"Oh, hi Ashley." A woman said, "I didn't expect you."

"I know and I'm sorry to just show up like this but I kind of need to talk your daughter." The brunette said looking up at the woman.

"Why don't you come in and I'll get her for you." The older woman said.

"Thank you and once again I'm sorry for just coming by like this."

"Ashley you know you are always welcomed here." The woman said giving the brunette a smile. The woman left Ashley in the kitchen waiting for the girl to come.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I know that you don't like ne and I also know that you hurt someone that I care about the way you acted today." Ashley said, trying to get a chance to explain why she was here in the first place.

"So, Spencer sent you to talk to me."

"No, Spencer doesn't even know that I'm here. But as her best friend and my sister." Ashley said hoping that Kyla would listen to her. "I think you need to hear what she has to say."

"Like she cares what I think she'll do whatever she feels like doing." Kyla said not even looking at Ashley.

"That might be so." Ashley told the girl. "But if you don't mind me asking."

"Even if I minded you would ask anyway."

"What have I ever done to you?" Ashley asked "If I've done anything that might offend you then I'm sorry for that."

"I think you should be going now." Kyla said and she left Ashley alone in the kitchen once again.

As Ashley left the house she said bye and after that she knew that she needed to find Spencer. This was something that couldn't be good for her. Ashley herself knew that if Amy or Madison had reacted like this when she told them about Spencer she wouldn't know what to do and how to cope with it.

////

"I heard that you wanted to talk to me." Drew said as she walked inside he cousins' room

"Yeah." Spencer said still laying on her bed.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask or tell me?" the older girl asked.

"First, I need you to come to the next game; it's on Saturday or something like that." Spencer said looking at her cousin with a tearstained face.

"I think that I can work with that."

"And secondly, you need to talk to Kyla."

"Talk to Kyla?" The older one asked, not sure on why she needed to do so.

"She knows and I think that she hates me." Spencer said and she could feel how tears started to build up in her eyes again.

"About you and…" Drew asked and Spencer just nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I'm asking for." Spencer said "She might listen to you."

////

The day passed by and Saturday came up just like that and Spencer still didn't have her friend back and she had been hanging out with Ashley more than normally.

The blonde knew that Drew hadn't had a chance to talk to Kyla, just yet. This game would probably end in a disaster. Ashley had told her how she had tried to talk to Kyla but it had been to no use. The blonde was grateful for that, that Ashley had tried it was more than what Kyla had done.

"Spence, are you sure that you are ready for this?" Drew asked as the two of them sat down on the bleachers.

"I need to be here. She is my girlfriend and I need, I want to support her." Spencer said "Besides that, my best friend is also playing.

Drew just looked over at the girl next to her.

"I know, she is still my best friend but she might not feel the same." Spencer said.

////

"Davies! Woods!" TJ yelled as he saw the two sisters just standing there, glaring at each other. "If you two don't put your differences aside neither of you will be playing this game."

"I can do that." Ashley said looking over at Kula waiting for her to say something.

"I'll do my best nut I can't promise anything," Kyla said.

"I can take that but I won't be afraid to pull anyone of you two out of the game if it would be necessary or even the both of you." TJ said "I hope you understand that."

"Yes, Coach." Ashley said and Kyla nodded, letting both of them know that she understood.

"Great. Let's head out and kick some ass."

////

The game started out like any other game. Neither one of the two teams wanted to make a mistake that would lead to the other team score a goal,

To every one's surprise both Ashley and Kyla had managed to keep them under control.

Ashley was running along the left wing of the field, trying to show that she wanted the ball. Kyla had control over the ball and she did see Ashley running but at the same time in the corner of her eye she could see that the other teams' defender would have a great chance to break the pass.

Kyla chose an easier pass, a shorter and safer pass to Jenny.

"Jen!" Ashley yelled hoping that the blonde would pass her the ball, making the cross but as the blonde tried to cross the ball to Ashley one of the players from the other team managed to break the cross.

The rest of the first half of the game was just a struggle around the middle of the field. There were no great chances for either of the two teams to score a goal.

////

"It's good that they are not screaming, right?" Spencer asked her cousin.

"I think so but the two them might explode later on but we should hope that it wouldn't happen."

"So, does this mean that the two of them have buried the axe?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure, they can just get along for the teams' sake or that the Coach told them to get there acts together." Spencer said.

"Or maybe neither of them wants to lose you." Chloe suggested.

"I don't think that is the reason." Spencer said. "Kyla haven't talked to me, if you don't count the times she asked me if Ashley dumped me yet or if I dumped her."

"Don't think more about that, let's just enjoy this." Drew said smiling.

////

"Girls, you are doing great but we need to score a couple of goals." TJ told the team. "And I believe that won't be a problem as long as all of you continue to play like this."

Neither one of the players that were standing around their coach said a word, they were all focusing on the game and what they should do and to what TJ was saying.

"And I want you all to go out there and show them who the best team is." TJ said looking at every single one of the players.

////

Raife was sitting on the bleachers he had seen the last part of the first half and he had to agree with some of the other spectators both Ashley and Kyla looked like they belonged out on that field. He could be a proud father at least he was to one of the two girls.

////

"So you are meeting the parents tonight?"

"Huh?" Spencer said not really knowing what that came from.

"You are meeting Ashleys' parents tonight." Drew said looking over at her blonde cousin that acted like a blonde at this moment.

"Well, yeah but not as her girlfriend just as a friend or maybe just as a tutor. I'm not sure on that part." Spencer said.

"Yeah whatever you say. But as much as you want to stay away from it by the end of this night we both know that Ashley will have spilled that to her parents." Drew said.

"I'm not sure about that." Spencer said. "You do know that she just told her friends."

"Okay, just saying to be prepared for that to come out." Drew said and gave her younger cousin a smile of encouragement.

////

Both Ashley and Kyla had been on the top of their game and besides that all of their personal problems had been put to the side for the time being.

All of this had made the team so much better and they had managed to score a goal, in which both of the sisters had been involved. So maybe this was the end of this feud between the two sisters.

"Don't you have any eyes?!" Kyla yelled at the referee after one of the players had tripped her.

"If you don't calm down you will get a booking." The referee said looking at Kyla.

"Bite me." The girl said walking away. Ashley had heard the conversation between them and she understood where Kyla was coming from.

"Hey." Ashley said as she jogged up to the other girl.

"What!?" Kyla snapped.

"I just thought that I would say that you were right but you need to calm down." Ashley said.

"Like you know."

"I do and if you want to take your frustration out on something. I have an idea." Ashley said with a small smirk.

"Let's hear it."

"Just score some goals, that would get the other team to keep their mouth shut and it helps us." Ashley said and left a dumbstruck behind.

Maybe Ashley was right that is better than complaining to the referee and get in to fights with the other players.

It didn't take long before Kyla had managed to score a goal and Ashley had been right, never that she would admit it. It felt really good to do it this way instead.

Ashley was happy that they were going to win and that neither she nor Kyla had been take out of the game because of their differences.

"Kyla!" Ashley said as the game was over the shorter brunette turned around waiting for Ashley to say something. "good game."

"Thanks and you played good too." Kyla said.

This was the friendliest conversation they had had with one another, ever and it was like two lines altogether.

"Yeah, it was okay." Ashley said. "I need to meet up with dad and Spencer." Hearing that last part made Kyla shudder, she had almost forgotten about Spencer and Ashley and now her friend was going to hang out with her dad not nice.

////

"Dad." Ashley said as she walked up to Raife, giving him a hug.

"pumpkin." He said returning the hug. "You were great."

"thanks." A blushing Ashley said."

"So where is this Spencer?"

"I told her to meet us by the car."

////

Spencer saw the two generations of Davies walk together. She could see how happy Ashley was. It was almost like she was glowing.

"Dad, I want you to meet Spencer Carlin." Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Raife said.

"Likewise, Sir." Spencer said, shaking Raifes' hand.

"You can call me Raife." He said "Sir and Mr. Davies make me think of my father. May he rest in peace."

"Okay." Spencer said still a bit nervous.

"I think that we should be heading home for dinner." Ashley said, hoping this would help them to move along and not stand by the car all night.

"That sounds great." Raife said leading the two girls to the car waiting for them to get in.

////

"So, you are the girl that helps Ashie here keep her grades up."

"I don't know that." Spencer said "I'm just trying to get her to understand that she needs her grades to be good enough so that she can do what she loves."

"I'm for one like that." Raife said "her mother on the other hand, am I not so sure about."

"Dad, please." Ashley said. "And don't call me Ashie."

"But it's cute." Spencer said, sticking her tongue out a little.


	27. Chapter 27

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and here is the next part, I know that it has been awhile, and I have no excuses for that.

Please let me know what you think.

**Part 2/4**

Spencer was sitting down beside Ashley; waiting for the dinner to be served this was nothing like it was home for the blonde.

The blonde almost felt lost, it was all new to her.

"So, Spencer what are you tutoring Ashley in?" Raife asked, the blonde looked to the left of her looking at Ashley waiting for help with that, but nothing came from the soccer player.

"Well, at first it was biology and after she had passed that first test." Spencer said "She asked if we could continue this tutoring thing."

"That's nice but I've seen her reading a couple of books." Raife said with a laugh. "And I never thought that day would come."

"Dad." Ashley hissed, she didn't like the fact that her dad was talking about her like she wasn't in the same room.

"I know what you mean." Spencer said. "She wanted help with this English paper regarding differences between different isms in literature."

"That's what she is reading."

"Partly." Spencer confessed "I told her I'll help her if she did the reading."

"That's great. So what is she reading?" Raife asked.

"Hello, I'm kind of present here." Ashley said "You two don't have to talk like I'm not here in the same room as you."

"Sorry, Ashie." Rafie said "So what are you reading?"

"Spence, help me out here." Ashley said a bit cheaply and Spencer just shook her head and Raife laughed when he heard Ashley.

"At the moment I believe that it's Therese Raquin." Spencer said "if she hasn't finished that one."

"That's not an easy book to read." Raife said.

"I know, I hate it." Ashley said looking at Spencer.

The three of them continued to talk about school and soccer and somehow they managed to get in to talking about Spencers' hobbies and her passion for photography, and her family and life.

////

At the Carlin home there could be heard yelling and accusations being thrown around. Arthur had had enough of his wifes' crazy scheduling, it somehow turned out that Drew had better hours than Paula had and Drew was an intern.

"You need to talk to your boss and change those hours." Arthur said "We don't have any time as a family anymore."

"I have told you before and I'll tell you once again." Paula said. "I can't tell them how I want my schedule to look like they just make them and we have to take them as they are."

"I know that but there must be a possibility for you to ask them to make some changes or change some hours with someone else." Arthur said "And you should have something to say about that because you are the head of the ER after all."

The yelling continued between the two adults and you could have a hard time believing that they were adults, the way that they acted.

////

Drew was sitting at the kitchen table with Kyla at the younger girls' home.

"I know why you are here." Kyla said.

"That's good. That would mean that I don't have to tell you that part at least."

"True, but there is nothing you can say that'll make this ant better." Kyla said looking over at Drew.

"I understand that but maybe you could just listen to me and then make some kind of decision." Drew said, hoping that the brunette would listen to her.

"Fine"

"Okay. Here is the thing I can understand that you are hurting and are mad at Spencer." Drew said. "I know I would be if this happened to me but she feel like she is losing her best friend."

"Yeah, that might be so but she knows why I reacted the way I did." Kyla sighed; she had told Spencer why she had reacted that way.

"Are you sure that she knows all of it." Drew asked.

"I told her, that Ashley always gets what she wants and what I want." Kyla said "I think that is pretty clear."

"Well, I know what you mean but I don't think that Spencer knows what you mean."

"Then she isn't as smart as everyone thinks she is." Kyla said.

"Ky, listen. I don't think that she wants to see it or more like she sees you as a sister."

////

"I think I need to head back home." Spencer said.

"Dad, I'm giving Spence a ride home." Ashley yelled to her father.

"Ash, you don't have to do that. You know I can call Glen or something like that."

"You are my girlfriend that means that I'll give you a ride home and then there is this small thing that I want." Ashley said grinning. "I kind of want to spend some time alone with you."

"I should have known that it was something more to it." Spencer joked.

////

Both the girls had a hard time letting Spencer go inside, they've been sitting in the car for about 15 minutes and it looked like there would be a few more minutes before Spencer would go inside. Ashley leaned over towards Spencer. All she wanted was to give the other girl a good night kiss.

That was when the two of them heard a knock on the window beside the blonde; it startled the two of them. As they looked out to the window, Spencer saw a familiar face, Drew.

"I should go." Spencer said "But we'll talk tomorrow." After that the blonde gave the girl in the driver seat a quick kiss before leaving the car.

Ashley was sitting in the car waiting to drive away; she just wanted to make sure that Spencer got inside okay before leaving.

'_I'm so deep into this, it's not even funny.' _Ashley thought to herself, _'But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'_

////

Kyla was in her room, all of the things she had been through with Spencer was running though her head and at the same time, Drews' voice could be heard telling her that there were more than one person hurting from all of this.

Drews' comparison to Spencer and herself being like Chip 'n Dale, even calling them the gruesome twosome. It had been mention that it was missing a musketeer to the group, but what was new. Drew had been one of those and now she wasn't there that often.

////

Spencer and Drew had entered the house, it was quiet to quiet, it was never this quiet at the Carlin house. Drew was the first one to see that something was off. There was someone sleeping on the couch and it was not that the person had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

"We should head up." Drew said. "I want to know everything about your meeting with the parents."

"First of all, it wasn't anything like that." Spencer said. "And secondly it was just Raife."

"Ooh, first name basis." Drew said smirking. "You are so in with the family."

"Please, can we talk about something else?"

////

Ashley was back home she was looking for dad, just to say good night.

"Dad, I'm going to bed." Ashley said.

"Wait a second." Raife said and Ashley turned around. "Spencer seems nice and she is pretty." Hearing her father calling Spencer pretty was just wrong on so many levels, or did he know. They had been careful and she didn't have a hickey or anything as far as she knew.

"Yeah, she is." Ashley agreed with her father, he was right after all, Spencer was pretty and cute.

"But, Ashie, I know that it doesn't take an hour to drop her of at home." Raife said, with a bit of disappointment shine through his voice.

"I know daddy." Ashley said, playing the daddy card, she hadn't done that in awhile so it might work. "But when I was dropping her of her cousin came home and we started to talk."

"Her cousin?"

"Yes, she had been to the game too and before she went home she had been by the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, turns out that Spencers' cousin is some kind of a genius, she is like an intern or something."

"A doctor, that's nice so is Spencer going for that too?"

"I don't know but I guess, I mean her mum is a doctor too and her dad is a psychologist or something like that." Ashley said.

////

"Mum, what should I do?" Kyla asked her mother.

"About what?" Abbie asked her daughter, even thou she had an idea what this was about.

"You know, about Spencer." Kyla sighed.

"Yes, she is gay and together with your sister."

"Yep, and it's like I've lost her to the dark-side."

"Don't be so dramatic." Abbie said. "Talk to her I'm sure she is the same girl as before."

"But she is with Ashley." Kyla said.

"And you aren't happy that she has found someone that she likes and that likes her back?"

"I'm afraid that this is just a game for Ashley."

"I don't think so, that girl was here and she wanted you to understand." Abbie said "And you don't have to be friends with Ashley."

"I kind of miss her." Kyla confessed.

////

Amy had gotten some strange calls and texts' from teammates asking about Ashley. There was this rumor going around school that Ashley wasn't just being tutored by Spencer, it was something more there and they all wanted to know what that was.

"Ash, you need to talk to them" Amy said as she walked up to the girl.

"I know I was on my way to the coach and talk to him first." Ashley said "And then I was going to clear things up at practice today."

"You better do that." Amy said looking Ashley right in the eyes, not turning her head. Ashley needed to know that this was happening.

"What was that all about?" Madison asked Amy.

"Ash, just have to grow a pair and tell TJ and the rest of the team," Amy said. "the word is getting around and I've a feeling that there will be some trouble ahead."

"Who would have told them?" Madison asked. "I know I haven't, you wouldn't and I can honestly believe that Spencers' friends would do something like that."

"It can be two different persons, Aiden or Kyla." Amy said.

"Kyla? Isn't she like Spencers' best friend?"

"Was." Amy said "ash, tried to talk to her, she hasn't talked to Spencer since she found out." Amy said.

"you are joking right."

"No, and I'll tell you I'm this close to locking those two sisters in the locker-room and not let them out until they have talked." Amy said and showed how close she was between her thumb and forefinger.

////

"Glen!" Kyla yelled trying to get the blonde Carlin brothers' attention and to stop.

"I'm not talking to you." He responded as Kyla had caught up with him.

"I know that but I'm trying here." Kyla said "I don't think you like this either."

"That might be so but she's my sister there for I'm accepting it." Glen said. "And so should you, you are or at least were her best friend."

Glen left with that and Kyla was just standing there. This was more or less the third person that she had talked to about this and they had all more or less said that she should talk to Spencer and maybe try to accept what had happened between the blonde and Ashley.

////

The day passed by and Spencer was in the library waiting for Ashley when she got a text telling her that the brunette couldn't make it. It was something about talking to the coach and the team. She understood that there would come to that sooner or later.

That meant that Spencer had a free day, and that meant for the blonde that she had an opportunity to take some new photos, it had been awhile since she had done that.

////

Ashley was standing outside TJs' office, this time it wasn't about her grades but it was about her tutor.

"Davies, get in here!"

"Sure, Coach." Ashley said, stepping inside the office.

"What is it this time?" TJ said and he wasn't playing any games, "just get to the point, I don't have time for this."

"I think I should leave the team."

"Why would you have that crazy idea?"

"I don't think that the rest of the team would want me there after I tell them something."

"I'm the coach, that means that I' in charge." TJ said "So tell me why they wouldn't want you to be on the team."

"You know my tutor Spencer?" Ashley asked and TJ nodded. "We're dating."

"So why would that be a problem? I don't see a problem with that." the Coach said looking at Ashley and shaking his head at the same time. Girls were strange, particular in this age. Once again he wondered why he had agreed to coach this team and take the job.

"Well, you see Spencer is a girl." Ashley said.

"So you are saying that Spencer is a girl?" TJ asked, just to make sure that he heard right.

"Yes, and that would be the problem, she's a girl, I'm a girl." Ashley said exhaling. "And the rest of the team is also girls. You do the math, what a bunch of teenage girls would think of that."

"You know that you don't have to tell them."

"They know or more like are asking, there are some rumors." Ashley sighed. "That means that I have to tell them."

"Deny it or don't say anything."

"Can't do that." Ashley said "I don't want to lie."

"I'll talk to the principal; maybe we can have some sort of information or something like that."

"Thanks for not freaking out." Ashley said.

"I didn't say I didn't freak out." TJ said "I'm freaking out on the inside; you do know that I might lose one of my best players."

"Thanks anyway." Ashley said "I should go."


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the feedback and it means a lot and I hope that you will let me know what you think of this too.

Here is the next part and I hope that you all enjoy this as much as the other chapters and I think that there will be one more up soon again.

**Part 3/4**

"Don't you understand? We have this fight almost every night or morning, sometimes both morning and night."

"I know that and I also know that you have been working more than you have to." Arthur said and both he and his wife could hear a text coming to her phone.

Arthur grabbed the phone and read the message.

"Work right?" Arthur said, hoping that there would be an explanation to why his wife's' boss was sending texts to Paula.

"What else would it be?"

"Well that might be true." Arthur said "And I for one would like to make some changes around here, and both you and I know that you can do some of those things."

"I don't have time for this." Paula said. "I'm late."

"And why would that be." He said to himself.

The three Carlin kids had heard the argument and it hadn't been the first one and from the look of it, it wouldn't be the last one.

////

Glen was standing with Madison, Clay and Chelsea were there too.

"I just wish that Spence and Kyla would talk to each other and fix this." Glen said.

"I know what you mean." Clay said. "She needs her best friend at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked, she had just heard bits and pieces of what was happening between two of her friends.

"Oh, just some family stuff." Glen said and then turned around to Madison and taking her hand. "How good is Ashley in crises?"

"Depend on what kind." Madison said. "Why?"

"There are just some fighting going on at home and Spence needs someone she could lean on." Glen explained.

"And Kyla just to be that person." Clay filled in,

"Kyla needs to talk to Spencer or the other way around." Madison said "I wouldn't count on Ashley in this situation. She isn't that good with family."

////

Ashley was walking alone all she had heard from her coach and her friends pointed in different directions. She needed a confident boost from Spencer but she hadn't seen the girl around all day

"Kyla." Ashley said but the girl kept on waling. "Can you wait?"

"What do you want?"

"I know that you don't want me around and all of that shot but have you seen Spencer?"

"It's not like the two of us are talking at the moment." Kyla said and added "I thought that you knew that."

"Yeah I have heard something about that but I mean you are her best friend." Ashley said "And from what I've heard today from different people, she would need you at the moment."

"Why would she need me, she has you."

"I don't know." Ashley said and sighed "But it sounded like there had been fighting or something like that."

"Please, can you at least tell me that it's not her parents fighting?"

"I don't know." Ashley said. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Do you know anything?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah some stuff I do know but that I don't know because she has been hiding all day." Ashley said "SO are you coming to practice today?"

"Not sure." Kyla said. "I think I need to find Spencer and talk to her."

"You do that and I try to cover up for you if you aren't there." Ashley said, but the last part was said to herself, Kyla had left before Ashley had had a chance to finish talking.

////

Kyla saw some of her friends in the school around the lockers.

She could see that there was something going on and from the look of it, they were cleaning someone's locker.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked.

"Just some students that are trying to be funny." Chloe said pointing at a locker.

"Who's that locker?" Kyla asked and from the looks from her friends, she could tell the answer to that question. "Who would do that to Spencer of all people?"

"We don't know but apparently it's fun to point out some people." Glen said.

"They could at least have had a better imagination then that." Kyla said looking at what was written on the locker.

////

Aiden was with some of friends most of them were jocks, Michael was among those friends.

"I don't get all of this." Aiden said.

"What is that you don't get?" one of the guys asked.

"This whole thing with Ashley."

"Ashley is the same girl and person that she always have been." Michael said, he had an idea where this was going and he himself didn't like it.

"Okay, if Ashley is the same person as you say." Aiden said. "Then why is she with Spencer."

"That is something that you have to Ashley her about; she is the only one that can answer that."

"Yeah, right." Aiden snickered. "Bet that Spencer has some kind of catch on her and there for are forcing her."

"Listen to yourself." Michael said "That's ridiculous."

"I'm with Dennison on this one. Sorry Mike." Some guy said and the rest of them nodded in agreement with Aiden.

////

The school day had passed by and Ashley had made the decision that she was going to tell the team what they all wanted to know.

It was going to come back and bite her if she didn't sooner or later, this way she could do all of this in her own way and tell them just as much as she wanted them to know.

The brunette walked inside the locker room, seeing almost all of her teammates.

"Ashley, I think that you have something that you need to tell us." Kait said.

"I don't have to tell you anything that I don't want you to know."

"That might be so but we." Kait said pointing to herself and almost every other player. "Won't be playing until we all know what what's going on with you and the tutor."

"Fine." Ashley spat out. "Then I guess that we don't have a team."

"Ashley, you know and I know that you'll tell us before the end of this practice." Emmy said. "So why don't you just save us all the time and tell us."

"Ash?" Amy asked looking over at the girl, Ashley just sighed she knew that the team was right and she had told herself that she was going to tell them but she wanted it to be in her own way and this was not it.

"Okay, so what you all have heard is probably true." Ashley said "To make a long story short, yes Spencer is my girlfriend."

"Does that mean that you are gay?" Some girl asked. "If you are then I won't change in front of you. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that." And there were a few more girls that nodded agreeing with that.

Both Ashley and Amy sighed and shook their heads, at the same time Jenny came through the door.

"You know your friend is gay right?" Someone said looking at Jenny.

"Who?" The blonde asked.

"Davies."

"Like that would be news." Jenny said "I mean she has been gay since forever, I'm just happy that she is being true to herself and realize that."

Ashley just looked from Jenny and then to Amy trying to understand what was going on and what she was hearing.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I mean you and Spencer." Jenny said, "It couldn't be more obvious." Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She isn't as clueless as I thought." Amy said looking at Ashley and Ashley could just nod, this was not true.

////

A couple of days passed and not much had happened, nothing that affected the girls more than normally. It was almost to quiet around them from what Ashley had told her teammates and all of their friends knew.

It was like there was something more brewing somewhere and just waiting to happen, just waiting to come out.

////

The day passed by and no one seemed to pay any attention to what was happening around the locker area at the end of the day.

Ashley was on her way to the gym, she wanted to get some weight training on before she was going to Spencer to spend some time with the girl. She hadn't even gotten a chance to change before she was slammed against the lockers in the locker room.

"What did you do?!" Kyla yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked trying to push the girl away.

"You don't know, great. Just great." Kyla said, stepping back and sinking down against the wall down to the floor.

"You do know that you need to talk to me and tell me what you are talking about." Ashley said. "Otherwise I can't you tell you anything or help or defend myself."

"Just so you know." Kyla said. "This is all your fault." The last part she repeated over and over again, she was hiding her face in her hands.

"Okay. So something is my fault." Ashley said to herself trying to figure out what it could be. "Could you maybe tell me what that is so I know what I did wrong?"

"You are almost as clueless as your friend. The blonde one." Kyla said

"Jenny" Ashley asked and Kyla nodded. "I take that as a compliment she isn't as clueless as you think."

"Whatever." Kyla said. "You wanted to know, Spencer."

"Spencer?" Ashley asked not sure what could be her fault with Spencer.

"Some moron pushed her, she hit the back of her head in the lockers and I think that she got a black eye too."

"What?!" Ashley yelled, she went in to protective mode, someone was in big trouble. "Who?" But Ashley didn't get a response from her sister. "Kyla, I asked who."

"I don't know." Kyla yelled "Spencer won't tell me and she won't tell anyone."

"Okay, that means that we need to figure that out."

"You do know that this wouldn't be happening if you were just a little bit smarter."

"Are you even listening to what you are saying?" Ashley asked. "You know what, you do what you have to do, I'm leaving and I don't have time for this."

////

Ashley was sitting in her car not believing a word of what Kyla had said but at the same time all of it hit home in some strange way.

No one would ever hurt Spencer, she of all people would never hurt a fly and now someone was pushing her around. It all sounded unbelievable.

"Amy, did you see?" Ashley asked her friend after calling her.

"Sorry, Ashe. It was a lot of people around, the only one that knows for sure is Spencer and then of course whoever did it."

"Thanks anyway." Ashley said "I need to call some other friends maybe someone saw something or maybe we can piece everything together with what everybody saw.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid." Amy said "And I think you should talk to Spencer and then to Harrison."

"Like she could do anything." Ashley grunted.

"Ash, she is the principle after all and she can handle it." Amy said and then she just heard a click, Ashley had hang up on her.

Next one on the list to call was Aiden, not likely Ashley thought to herself. Not if she would believe how he had reacted to finding out according to Amy and Madison.

"Mads, tell me everything." Ashley said as she had gotten her friend on the phone.

"Ashley, listen to me." Madison said. "It's nothing big, she had a black eye after someone got their elbow in her face and she hit the back of her head when she backed in to the lockers."

"Do you even listen to what you are saying?" Ashley asked.

"I promise that she is okay. I was with Glen when he took her to the hospital." Madison said.

"I'm coming there." Ashley said "So where are you, County or General?"

"They are on their way back home." Madison said. "Drew, is with her, you don't have to worry."

"Okay." Ashley said and took a deep breath "I hope that they know who did this."

////

"Thanks Madison."

"No problem Spence, but you need to tell Ashley or she won't give up." Madison said "And then you need to tell Harrison."

"That won't be to big help for me." Spencer said shaking her head.

"But for others later on, think about that."

"It's not a crime." Spencer sighed "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We both know that's not true." Madison said "You have to tell someone."

"Just leave it."

"I know this isn't the first time." Madison said. "I've seen the bumps in the hallway the last week."

"It was like that before too." Spencer defended herself.

"That might be so but I can tell that there is more now than before."

Spencer realized that she couldn't say anything to get her out of this and maybe that was a good thing after all.

"I'll see what I can do."

"If you don't tell Harrison, I'll and I will tell her everything." Madison said.

////

"We don't have anything under control."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I don't know what's going on in our children's lives anymore."

"I wouldn't say that, it's more like you don't know."

"Did you hear that Spence was brought to the hospital today?"

"I did, you see they called me to let me know."

"Mum, dad." Glen said as he came down the stairs, the two adults turned around to see him coming down.

At first neither of them said a word, just waiting for the boy to say anything.

"It has been a long day for us." Glen said. "I don't know how it has been for you."

"Pretty long and hard." Paula said looking over at Arthur waiting for him to agree.

"Okay, so all of us have had a bad day." Glen said "I think you need to keep your voices down."

"Okay that we can do." Arthur said.

"Great. This is hard on Spencer." Glen said. "Actually it's hard for all of us." With that he left and went up the stairs again.

He walked to Spencers' room, where he saw this sister sleeping and Drew was sitting on the bed and Spencer was holding on to the older girl. Maybe the day would end in a good way or all of this after all.

////

Ashley was lying on her bed, tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep but it was impossible for her.

Her brain was working on high speed; she wanted to know what had happened in school and how Spencer was doing.

The blondes' cell had been off, and she didn't want to call the house or any of her friends.

Ashley had Kyla' words running through her head too, that this was all her fault.

She couldn't understand that from what she had heard from people that had seemed this fight it had looked like Spencer was caught in the crossfire.

"I'm going to get all if the answers I need tomorrow from either Spencer or someone that was there." Ashley said to herself. "And when I find out someone is going to pay big time."


	29. Chapter 29

I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback and I have until episode 10 more or less planned out but I'm not sure one what I should do after that either it's continue this or do like a sequel, but before that happens I'm going to need some time to plan so feel free to let me know what you want to happen and I'll see if I can write that in… for you that are wondering there will be about half an episode about why Kyla is acting the way she is soon… it will start in the next one and then it will continue in the next one….

Please let me know what you thought of this too.

**Part 4/4**

Spencer was sitting outside Principal Harrisons' office waiting for her to be let in.

She was still not sure that this was what she should do; she knew that it was the right thing but at the same time she didn't feel safe, or as safe as she wanted to feel.

"Spencer, she is ready for you to see her." the secretary said.

"Thanks." The blonde responded and she knocked on the office door.

"Come on in." She could hear the principal say. Spencer just shook her head, she had to relive and retell what had happened in the hallway.

////

"Glen, have you seen Spencer?" Chloe asked.

"She's at Harrisons' office."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. She has to make some kind of statement about yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked. "This morning Ashley asked me some strange questions and I have no idea on what she or you are talking about."

"It's Spencer that knows exactly what happened." Glen told her. "My guess and everyone else is that she got caught in a fight or something like that."

"But she is okay?"

"Yeah, if nothing has change then she is fine."

"Good, you have to tell that to Ashley." Chloe said. "And I would tell Kyla that all of this isn't Ashleys' fault."

"Why would Ashley be to blame?" Glen asked. "She wasn't there."

"I don't know but apparently Kyla is blaming Ashley for all of this." Chloe said. "Something about that Spencer wouldn't be out if she and Ashley hadn't gotten together."

"Okay, you and Chels take Ashley and me and Clay will try and talk to Kyla."

"Thanks."

////

Kyla and Ashley were sitting at different sides of a table out at the quad.

Waiting for the other one to break the stare, neither one of them wanted to be the first one to break.

Ashley just sighed and broke the stare, and she started to talk.

"We both know that you are blaming me."

"That's good, you knowing that you are at fault here."

"That's not what I said." Ashley said "But whatever."

"Whatever."

"We both want is best for Spencer." Ashley said, Kyla nodded agreeing with Ashley, "So until this is over we can agree on being somewhat civil to each other."

"Not friends, civil when we are around Spencer." Kyla said, that was something that she could agree on.

"Great." Ashley said and she was about to leave as she turned around "And no bad mouthing behind each other's backs."

"I can't make a promise that I can't keep." Kyla said "I've told Spencer that."

"You sure about that?" Ashley asked "Spence has told me not to make any promises that I can't keep."

"Whatever, we'll d our best."

////

Paula was at the hospital, she was skimming through one of the news papers, when she saw a small article. It was about what had happened on the school, it said something about hate crime, but it was something that she couldn't believe.

She made a quick call, getting her husband on the phone; this was something that needed to be discussed, preferably with Spencer and both of her parents present.

////

"Ashley." Chelsea said as she walked up to the brunette and her friends, she had Chloe in tow.

"Oh, hi. You are Chelsea, right?" The soccer player asked.

"Yeah, and this is Chloe." Chelsea said pointing to the girl.

"Right, so is there something that you wanted." Aiden asked looking at the two outsiders.

"Don't mind him." Amy said "He has been in a bad mood all morning."

"Yeah, I think something crawled up…" Ashley said.

"You don't have to continue that." Chloe said, she didn't feel like she belonged here.

"Sit." Amy said.

"Thanks." Chelsea said. "I was just going to give Ashley an update on Spencer."

"What's going on with her. I haven't seen her all day." Ashley said "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is Spencer." Chloe said.

"It's a lot talk about Spencer." Aiden said not looking at anyone.

"Why don't you leave if you can't keep your mouth shut." Amy snapped before Ashley had a chance to say anything.

"So what about Spencer?" Mike asked, the boy had a feeling this was something that Aiden knew more about then he lead on.

"Right." Chelsea said. "She's at Harrisons' office leaving a statement or something like that, or that at least what Glen said."

"That's good; maybe we can get to an end to all of this." Amy said, looking at Ashley who had her face hidden in her arms, half lying on the table. She almost looked like she was sleeping.

"I know." Chloe said. "This morning my mum asked me about this and I didn't know what she was talking about."

"They were saying something about a hate crime or something like that." Amy said "I have no idea where that would come from."

////

"Spencer, I know that you don't want to be here." The principal said "But you need to tell me what happened in the hallway yesterday."

Spencer just sat opposite to the principal, just like everyone did when they were in her office, and the blonde didn't say a word.

"If you don't tell me what happened then it will probably happen again, maybe not to you, maybe to you or to someone else." Harrison said. "And I know you; you don't want that to happen."

"I wasn't caught in some kind of cross fire." Spencer said.

"Okay. I figured that much from what some others have told me." Harrison said to the blonde. "So maybe you can help me with who it was?"

"I don't know who it was." Spencer said looking down, at her shoes, playing with her hands at the same time. She couldn't look the woman in front of her in the eyes, and then she would know that she was lying.

"Spencer, you and me both know that you know who did this." Harrison said. "And you won't be let go before you tell me and you don't want to spend your whole day here."

"You can't bully me in to telling you." Spencer said "if you try that I won't tutor anymore."

"Spencer, listen to me. All I want is for this to be solved." The principal said. "I guess that you want to put this behind you and move on but that's not something you can do before we can take any actions against the students that did this."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Spencer huffed.

"Good."

////

"Ashley!" Kyla yelled as she saw the brunette standing by her car.

"Kyla." Ashley greeted. "What can I do to help you?"

"I know we said we would try to be civil to each other." Kyla said.

"I remember that too." Ashley said "And I don't think that I've broken that."

"Right. But here is the thing. Why is Spencer at Harrisons' office and she has been there like all day." Kyla asked, and the girl was not happy about that.

"I don't know." Ashley said, fiddling with her keys.

"So you don't know. Why I am not surprised."

"It was something about what happened yesterday, in the hallway."

"You know." Kyla said grabbing Ashleys' arm. "This is your fault."

"We had this conversation before and I think that it's getting old." Ashley said. "I wasn't even in that hallway, I was on my way to the gym or I was already there when it happened."

"How convenient for you."

"I wish I had been there, just to know which moron I was going to kick." Ashley sighed. "And I know that you feel the same."

"So what if I do." Kyla said "There is nothing that we can do. Spencer will never tell who it was at least not either of us."

"Maybe that's right but you do know her cousin?"

"Yeah, Drew." Kyla said. "What has she to do with this?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll get the name from Spencer." Ashley told the other girl. "So, I think someone should ask her for a name tomorrow."

"You think she'll tell?" Kyla asked a bit skeptical.

"I don't know her that well but my guess is that there is a chance if you play the Spencer card."

"Fine." Kyla said, shaking her head, she had a feeling that this was going to backfire and that she would be the one Spencer was going to blame.

////

"Spence." Arthur said as he walked up to his daughters' room. "Your mother and I would like to have a little talk with you."

"About what?" She asked looking away from the screen in front of her.

"About what happened in school."

"This is never going to end." Spencer sighed. "I'll be down in a minute. I just want to finish this paragraph."

"Good." Arthur said. "I promise this won't take long."

Spencer was walking in to the livingroom where her parents were. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, sweetie." Paula said. "This thing in school, the paper is talking about a hate crime. What is that all about?"

"Mum, it's nothing." Spencer said. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." That was partially true.

"So you have no idea why they are reporting this as a hate crime?"

"No idea." Spencer said. "I've talked to Principal Harrison today; she knows all that I know and it should be fine in a couple of days." She felt bad for lying to her parents but they didn't know so there for she was protecting herself from even more pain.

////

Ashley was sitting in her English class with the rest of her classmates. Where Mr. Kaman were talking about different isms, which they all were working on.

There was this disruption when all of them heard a knock on the door.

As the teacher opened the door they could see that the principal and some other people were standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Ash." She could hear someone whisper and she turned around, seeing Aiden sitting behind her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"What is all of this about?"

"Why should I know?"

"I thought that you would know considering."

"Considering, why?" Ashley snapped at him she was still a bit mad on him about how he had been acted for the last week.

"Take a chill pill." Aiden said "Sorry for asking."

Ashley turned back to face the board and started to copying some notes from the board that she had missed. When she once again heard someone saying her name, seeing Amy standing next to her with Madison in tow.

She knew this was going to take some time before the class was back.

"So any idea what this can be about?" Ashley asked her friends.

"My guess is that someone said a name to Harrison, yesterday and that she is here getting them one and one." Madison said. "Mike had to go and talk to her last period."

"Mike? Our Mike?" Jenny asked, not believing what she was hearing and there were some other of them that had a hard time believing what Madison said.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling he told more than he needed." Madison said.

"He blew the whistle letting Harrison know even more?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah and my guess is that there were some more jocks that were the brains behind it so to say." Amy said. "In that case it's not that strange that they are busted."

With that Mr. Kamen came back into the classroom.

"I'm sorry about that but I appear that there are some students in this school that doesn't know how to behave and how to treat other people around them." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Ms. Davies and the rest of you it turns out there are some spray-painting on some lockers."

"Stupid idiots." Someone said-

"I couldn't agree with you more and it turns out that a couple of those students so happens to be in this class." Mr. Kamen said looking out at the class. "I just wanted you all to know that you are excused to leave this class early."

And all of the students stated to leave their seats and walking out of the classroom.

"Oh, I forgot." He said, and everyone stopped their movement, better safe than sorry. "Could Mr. Walker and Mr. Dennison stay behind?"

When Ashley, Amy and Madison heard that Aiden was going to stay behind they knew that this was not good. As the class left the classroom the teacher turned around and let the principal in.

"So I have I feeling that you know why I'm here." She said and the two boys nodded. "Good, walked you have detention for two weeks and you are suspended from the basketball team for the rest of the year."

"Okay." Was all he said, bowing his head, he was ashamed of himself. And he knew at the moment they had done what they did it had been wrong and he had wanted to go directly to Harrison and confess.

"And you Dennison." The principal said turning to Aiden. "I think we need to go to my office." Aiden closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't want to go?" She said. "That's too bad because, there are some people waiting for you there."

He didn't know why he had acted the way in the first place he had just snapped.

"Just so you know, you should thank your lucky star that it was Ms. Carlin that was on the receiving end of all of this." The principal told him "well, at least at the moment she doesn't want to press any charges but that might change when her parents find out more."

////

At the office two very angry parents to a disappointed boy sat.

"So what's his punishment?" Mr. Dennison asked.

"That has yet to be decided on. But I thought you should know what he did." Principal Harrison said. "Aiden, do you want to tell them or should I tell them?"

"You tell them. I just want to get out of here."

"Okay." She said, turning to his parents. "As you might have read, there was something about a hate crime a couple of days ago." And the two parents nodded. "It turned out that Aiden was involved in that,"

"You did what?!" His father asked, pretty angry at the boy, even more then at first if it was possible. "I thought that we had raised you better."

"Yes, about that, I think you should know that it was more like he was the leader behind this and it was not a joke." Harrison said. "One of the students that were in the line of fire, so to speak, had to go to the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, she is okay and not much has changed there, I've talked to her and she is just like she was before."

"Good." Mr. Dennison said and turned to Aiden. "You better hope that she will forgive you."

"Dad, I don't think any of her friends will let me near her when they find out." Aiden said and then added under his breath, "Not mine either."

"You better tell me who this girl was, Aiden." His father said looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Spencer Carlin." Aiden whispered, he didn't want to say it out loud, it made everything so much more real.

"You didn't, did you?" Aiden didn't say anything. "What has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing really but her…" Aiden started and his was interrupted.

"There are not buts in this situation." His mother said for the first time.

"Okay, your mother is right but what is your reason for this?" His father asked.

"She's with Ash and she should be with me." Aiden said.

"Spencer?" his mother asked, wanting to make things clear.

"No." Aiden said shaking his head "Ash."

"But she is gay everyone knows that, she has always been." His mother said. "And I think that her dad is just waiting for her to tell him."

"I didn't." Aiden said.

"And just so you know Spencer is gay too." His father added "So don't you go after her too and I don't know what I will tell Arthur when he finds out."

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't think of that."

"That's right you didn't think." He said and turned to the principal. "So what is his punishment for this?"

"To start with he's suspended for the rest of the week and next week to, there will be papers drawn up before you leave and more will come at the next board meeting." Harrison said. "My guess is that he will be suspended from soccer for the rest of the year, well he is already during the time for the decision to be made because of the suspension."

"We understand." Mrs. Dennison said. "Aiden, you go outside and wait. We want to talk some more with Principal Harrison."

---


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for all the feedback it means a lot.

Here is the next part of the story, I hope you all like it let me know.

_**Episode 08 Final answer**_

**Part 1/4 **

Ashley was sitting with her friends, talking about what they would do later, that weekend-

"I know that I should take Spencer out ot something like that." Ashley said.

"Ash, you don't have to do anything." Amy said looking out at the quad trying to see if she could spot the blonde.

"I know that but she had been through so much this week and then the week before that."

"We all know that and by the does anybody know why Aiden haven't been in school and he is kind of avoiding us." Amy asked.

"I have an idea." Mike said.

"So tell us." Ashley said "Every time I try to call him or IMing him or going over there he's not answering back." When Ashley had said the last part a light went up for both Amy and Madison.

"I know." both of the exclaimed, and Mike just shook his head, trying to get them not to tell Ashley.

////

"Spencer, I know that you haven't talked to any of us about what happened but you need to do something about that." Chelsea said.

"I've talked to the consueler at school and I've also talked to Drew." Spencer said.

"we all know that but we want to help you with all of this." Chloe said. "And we can't do that if you don't tell us."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to do so." Spencer sighed. "And at the moment I'm not ready for all of you to know yet."

////

Ashley was sitting in her English class, listening to what her teacher was saying. Well she should be listening, this time he was talking about realism, one of the isms that she was going to write about.

"So is there anyone that has any questions about this?" Mr. Kamen asked as he looked out over the class. "great that means that all of you can work on your papers. Remember they should be handed in those in a week."

Ashley took her notebook and her book that she was reading, Spencer had told her to make summaries after every chapter and write down quotes and stuff like that could be used in the paper to exemplify what she meant.

////

Spencer was sitting in her history class, following what her teacher was saying or tried to do so. She needed something to focus on, something that would take her mind of what had happened. And school might be just what she needed.

"Ms. Carlin, are you sure that you are listening?" the teacher asked as the class was about to end.

"I'm sorry; I think I had this under control." Spencer said, before she was about to leave.

"I know that you have had a bit of a hard time after this accident, last week." The teacher said, "And if you need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

"thanks but I don't know why everyone wants me to talk to them." Spencer sighed and left her teacher in the class room.

////

Ashley was pacing around at home she wanted to talk her dad about something. There was just something that was nagging her, and he might be the one that could fix that.

It was a little about Spencer and at the same time it was about Kyla, it was more like about Kyla. Ashley felt like there was something more than she being with Spencer that was bugging her sister.

"Dad?" Ashley asked a bit hesitated. Raife looked up from what he was doing.

"yes."

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Ashley said, still not sure on how to bring this up with her father-

"And what would that be?"

"You know, how I asked you about Kyla when I was younger?" Ashley asked, hoping that this was a good way to bring this up to her father.

"Vaguely." Raife said, he had hoped that this wouldn't come up just yet.

"That will do it." Ashley said. "And every time I asked about why she wasn't living with us, you told me that you would tell me when I got older."

"That might be true." Raife said. "But I don't think this is the time to talk about this."

"Dad." Ashley almost snapped "I'll find out some way, if you don't tell me then I'll ask mum or Abbie."

"Fine. I'll tell you later today or tomorrow." Raife said. "But right now I need to get back to work."

////

Spencer and Chloe were sitting together at a chemistry class, there were some experiment that they needed to do but the blonde wasn't present in mind.

"Spence, focus." Chloe said. Spencer looked up to her friend.

"sorry." Spencer said, not happy about this. The two of them continued on with they were supposed to do.

In another class room further down the hall, Ashley had a similar problem. She and Amy were paired up in a group that would be doing some dissection and there were some other people in the group to but Ashley didn't know who they were.

"okay, you all need to listen carefully." Mr. Wright said looking out at the whole class. "This isn't as easy as just to cut, you all have to be careful so that you can see everything."

"This is just gross." Someone said.

"I know what you mean, but I rather be doing this then write something about this."

"please be quite and follow the instruction that you have on paper and they are also written on the board." The teacher said. "And please remember to answer the questions, those will be a big part of the report that you have to hand in."

"Ash, you know that you have Spencer to help you with that." Amy said. "I might be there when you are doing this."

"That's not even close." Ashley said "I have to write it and then she helps me if I have forgotten something, I'm doing all the work."

"yeah right." One of the other guys in the group said.

"Honestly, you don't know anything," Ashley said, she didn't even understand why everyone thought that Spencer did all the work.

////

Spencer was sitting alone at a table with books spread around her, notes laying next to the books. She to have this finished by this week but it felt like she wasn't even half done with all of it.

"hey," Spencer heard someone say, she didn't feel like replying but she knew who it was. "is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure, it's a free world, I don't decide." Spencer said, she knew that she should talk to the girl.

"thanks, I won't be long, I've got soccer practice."

"I know that Kyla." Spencer said. "Ashley also has it if you haven't forgotten that."

"no, I haven't but I kind of miss my best friend."

Spencer just sighed she knew that this was coming, she had hoped that it would take some time.

"I miss my best friend too." Spencer said "So how about we talk tonight."

"That sounds good." Kyla said. "Shall I come by?"

"Actually if it's okay, I think we should be at your place."

"Sure, whatever you want." Kyla said. "I should head to practice."

////

"hey, Kyla." Kait said as the brunette was sitting on a bench in the locker room, she looked up at the girl waiting fir her continue. "Are you gay too?"

"What?" Kyla asked, not sure of where that came from.

"you know, both your sister and your best friend are gay." Kait said. "So are you?"

"No." Kyla said. "And what have to do with that anyway?"

"I just don't want to change in front of you know."

"ooo, you are so…" kyla started but she couldn't continue before someone stopped her. "what?!"

"just don't she wants a reaction from you, she tried with me too." Amy said. "And Ashley isn't coming today."

"Why?" Kyla asked. "I know we aren't the best friends or even friends."

"you guess."

"oh, this is all getting to her."

"yeah, and she is afraid she'll snap at someone because of what happened to Spencer."

"crap." kyla said. "I should apologize."

"Why, you hadn't anything to do with that right?"

"right but I kind of blamed Ashley."

////

"I feel like I'm not enugh." Ashley said as she was laying on her bed. Amy was on the floor playing a video game.

"I don't get it."

"Enough for everyone." Ashley said. "I don't have time for everything."

"no one is forcing you to do all that you do."

"I know that but I can't do anything to help Spencer." Ashley sighed. "From what I've heard she is hiding, like she has done before.

"hiding, somehow that doesn't sound like her."

"I know that but she is trying to do every assignment to perfection that her way of hiding and I haven't seen her smile in ages."

"So take her to a movie or something." Amy said. "And don't ask her just take her."

"I'll try that." Ashley said. "That might work."


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the feedback and I would like to know what you think of this chapter too so here is the next one the next one will be up in a week or so, I'm going to try to plan some more of the story and if there is anything that you would like to read let me know I might be able to work that into the story. That means that I need some ideas on what should happen…

**Part 2/4**

"Dad, I kind of need to talk to you?" Ashley said.

"We will talk later, I promise." Raife said.

"You know, I have waited for a couple of days for you to tell me about Kyla," Ashley said. "So if you don't tell me now then I'll ask mum today."

"I have told you that I'll tell you about it but I don't have the time to do so now." Raife said and he started to get angry.

"Okay, dad, if you haven't told me tomorrow, I'll ask mum and I know that she'll tell me." Ashley said, she had learned to get her way from the best and her guess was that he now regretted that he had taught her how to get things her way.

"Okay, be home tonight and I'll tell you."

////

Spencer was sitting in a langue at the hospital she was going to talk to Drew; she needed someone that knew almost everything. That was to know about her, Ashley and Kyla.

"Hello Spence." Drew said as she walked inside of the room.

"Hi. I know that this isn't the best time to talk to you but I needed to talk to someone."

"I'll do my best but if someone pages' me I have to go."

"I know."

"So what was this all about?"

"I talked to Kyla yesterday."

////

**Flashback Spencer and Kyla**

Spencer was standing outside the front door to her best friends' house. They were going to talk to each other and hopefully sort this out as good as the two of them could do at the moment.

"Hi, Abbie." Spencer said as the door opened in front of her, she didn't feel like just walking in, like she normally did.

"Spencer." Abbie said. "I haven't seen you around in a long time."

"I know." Spencer said. "That is kind of why I'm here."

"To talk to my daughter."

"Yeah." Spencer said. "Is she in her room?"

"You know her as well as I do."

"I thought, I did." the blonde muttered.

As she walked to her friends' room. She couldn't help but to think about the outcome of this.

"Great." Kyla said. "So are your ready to talk."

"Yeah, I am." Spencer said "And I hope that you are too."

"Yep, that I am. So please explain to me why you are with her, Spence." Kyla said and looked up at Spencer.

"I can't honestly tell you why." Spencer said. "If I could do so, I would tell you."

"At least try." Kyla said, she wanted to know how this could be so, she couldn't put words on it.

"I never thought that it would happen." Spencer said. "I had never talked to her or had a chance to get to know her before I started to tutor her."

"That I already know."

"I know that too but she showed a side that I have never seen before." Spencer said. "I don't think that anyone had seen that side of her. It was like she was almost fragile, that she would break, if she didn't show her tough side."

"So what you are saying is that she isn't the bitch that everyone sees at school and that she tried to be."

"Yes, that is what I have been trying to tell you." Spencer said "And I don't think that you have a problem with Ash. Your problem is with your dad."

"You don't know a thing about me." Kyla yelled.

"I'm the only one that knows you." Spencer said, pretty calmly. "So you your problems that you have with Raife and fix them and don't take them out on Ashley just because she is an easier target."

**End flashback**

"So you and Kyla had a fight." Drew said "but you do know that this will be okay."

"I don't think so." Spencer sighed.

"But you said what you wanted and got your point out and I think that Kyla will understand," Drew said "And the reason that she got so mad at you is because you were right. The two of you needed this."

////

Ashley was in her room trying to finish the English paper, so that she could give it to Spencer to proofread and give her seal of approval.

But every time she thought that she could do what was left of it her mind started to wander away, her father was going to tell her something about his past and all of their past.

'Call me' the brunette texted, she was in front of her computer when the phone went off.

This was the call that she had been waiting for.

"Great that you called. I needed someone to talk to." Ashley said, waiting for a reply from the other person.

"That's what I'm here for.

"I know that but I wasn't sure that this was a good time."

"Ashley, there is no bad time for you to want to talk to Me." the person on the other side said. "And my guess is that you have something big to tell me."

"Yeah, it's kind of big." Ashley said "I think that dad is going to tell me something about Kyla."

"It's about time that he does but I know you and that's not what's bothering you."

"Right as always." Ashley said smiling to herself thinking about the real reason to why she wanted to talk. "I met someone."

"Let's hear.

Ashley started to tell the person on the other side of the line about Spencer and all that had happened and about the accident that might not be an accident.

"I'm coming to visit as soon as I can get some time off and please don't tell your folks about Spencer before I'm there." The person said "I want to see the reaction and their faces."

"I'll see what I can do." Ashley said. "I promise to do my best."

////

"Are you going out tonight?" Glen asked his brother.

"What do you think?" Clay asked.

"Okay, sorry for asking." Glen said. "But you need to leave this room."

"I can't some of us needs to hand in papers on time."

"Yeah, I do that but who said it had to be perfect." Glen said. "Just good enough to pass." With that Glen left, he was going out, and it was just him and Madison maybe someone else too, some friends, not likely.

////

"Spence. Talk to us." Chloe said as she and Chelsea had managed to corner the blonde in school.

"I don't want to and I need to go and meet someone at the office." Spencer said and left the two friends.

"Okay that didn't work." Chloe sighed. "maybe Ashley can get her to talk."

"Don't think so it almost seem like they are avoiding each other Chelsea said.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Chloe said. "Spencer is hiding? And avoiding Ashley, for the love of God they are Spencer and Ashley."

"Yeah so?"

"They are like meant to be." Chloe said. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"You do know that they die in the end, right?"

"Yeah but I meant without the dying." Chloe said "But maybe you can give me a better example."

////

Ashley was at the office, she was supposed to meet someone there sand she saw Spencer walking in.

"Spence?"

"Ash. I didn't know that you would be here." Spencer said-

"I could say the same." Ashley said "So why are you here?"

"Harrison wanted me to meet someone and being like a tour-guide." Spencer said. "What about you?"

"The same but I don't get it why would the college students need someone to show them around the school." Ashley said not sure in where this conversation was going.

"I have no idea maybe they are talking to us in smaller classes and there for need someone to guide them." Spencer said.

"You are probably right." Ashley said "So are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, not that I know why?"

"Good. No reason." Ashley said, she was going to make this plan happen and now she just needed to make sure that Spencer didn't plan to do something but before she had a chance to tell the blonde her plans, the principal came with a couple of students with her.

"Great, you are all here." She said. "This is Josh, Sheldon Peyton and Bella; you are going to show them around."

////

Does anyone know where Spence is?" Arthur asked as the Carlin family was seated together around the dinner table.

"I think there was some kind of meeting after school." Clay said.

"And then she had to help Ashley." Glen filled in.

"But she needs to tell us this." Paula said, she wasn't happy about the fact that Spencer hadn't told them about her plans.

"Paula, Glen and Clay knew." Arthur said. "Maybe they should have told us earlier."

"Sorry." Glen mumbled.

"So is Drew eating with us tonight?" Clay asked, hoping to take the focus of Spencer for a moment.

"No, she's on call tonight and tomorrow." Paula told them.

"I'm heading out with Madison after dinner." Glen told his parents not asking them. "And I'll get Spencer before I head back home."

////

"So how is this paper going?" the blonde asked.

"Spence, it's going great." Ashley said and plopping herself down on the bed beside Spencer. "But I want to think about something else and do something else."

"What would that be?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Well." Ashley said moving closer to the blonde. "I was thinking something along the lines of this." She said starting to place small kisses along the blondes' jaw-line and continued to place kisses along the blondes' neck trying to find the other girls pulse-point.

Hearing Spencer saying something didn't stop the brunette, she was on a mission.

"Ash." Spencer tried to say but what Ashley was doing was placing her mind on some other place. "Please."

"Please? What?" Ashley asked.

"You ain't going to leave a mark right?" Spencer asked.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked and the blonde could feel how the other girl was smirking.

"Ash, my parents doesn't know and I don't feel like explain a hickey on my neck." Spencer said.

"But you are mine." Ashley whined, hoping for Spencer to give in.

"I know that, you know that and some other people know that too." Spencer said "So you don't have to mark me."

"But I want the whole world to know that you are taken." Ashley said pouting and giving the blonde something that looked like a puppy dog eyes and Spencer just shook her head.

"Ash, I invented that look with a head tilt too." Spencer said laughing at how silly Ashley looked. "It won't work."

"Fine." Ashley huffed and went back to what she was doing before Spencer had started to talk.

The brunette found the blondes' lips that were better that marking the blonde for the time being.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 3/4 **

"So what did you think about yesterday?" Spencer asked as she sat down at a table. A curly haired boy looked up.

"Well, I was back in high school, what do you think of that?"

"Oh." Was all Spencer said at first. "So you didn't like it."

"I didn't say that." Josh said looking at Spencer. "I kind of wished I had the kind of friends that you've got."

"They aren't that special." Spencer said. "at the moment I don't think that I have a best friend."

"Why?" he asked looking over at Spencer.

"She doesn't like who I am dating." Spencer sighed, realizing how childish that sounded.

"You know." Josh said. "She might not like the boy or that is just what she does but I sure that she still is your best friend." Spencer couldn't help but to laugh at the last part, that was as far from the truth that he could be.

"She doesn't have problem with the guy." Spencer said to Josh and at first the college student didn't understand what the blonde was saying. "She has a problem with the girl."

"So the problem is that you are dating a girl?"

"No, she is okay with the fact that I'm gay." Spencer said with a laugh once again realizing how childish this was.

"So if she is okay with that then what is her problem?" Josh asked he couldn't understand what this was about, it was probably just some kind of high school drama and he didn't want to get involved in this.

"The girl that is my girlfriend is my best friend half-sister, and let me just say that Kyla doesn't like Ashley that much." Spencer said "But I think that her problem isn't with Ash but with their dad."

////

"So did you go out with Spencer?" Amy asked.

"Nope, we'll be going out on Friday but she doesn't know that." Ashley said. "And don't tell her."

"But you were with her yesterday."

"And?" Ashley asked. "That doesn't mean that I have to go out with her."

"Fine." Amy sighed. "And doesn't anyone know why Aiden isn't here?"

"He's suspended for something." Jenny said.

"And you know this how?" Madison asked as she and Glen walked up to the three girls.

"Mike told me." Jenny shrugged.

"Do you know why he's suspended?" Ashley asked looking at the blonde.

"No, that he didn't tell me but there are some other jocks that are of their teams and have had a shorter suspension and now have some kind of detention." Jenny said.

"He can't be right?" Ashley asked hoping for her friends to get was she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked looking over at Ashley.

"Aiden can't be involved with what happened to Spencer." Ashley said and as the blonde boy heard what Ashley was saying he was on his way from them. He knew what he needed to do.

"Glen!" Madison yelled. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Ash, this is Aiden we are talking about." Amy said. "What do you think?"

////

The day passed by and there hadn't been anything going on, Madison had kept Glen under control, Amy had watch Ashley closely that meant that neither of the two had managed to get away from the school trying to find Aiden and do what they wanted to do to him.

Spencer had had a pretty uneventful day until someone from the yearbook committee had approached her asking her if she wanted to take some pictures for them, at first she didn't understand why they would want her to do so then they had showed her some of her own photos, that were private and for no one to see.

"You didn't have the right to do that." Spencer yelled as she walked up to Josh.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand you." Josh said.

"You are the only one that has seen some of those photos besides me." Spencer said. "So why did you do it?"

"I thought that you have a talent that they could use at the paper and the yearbook."

"So you decided to let some of them see some of my private photos." Spencer said. "You could have at least asked for some of the photos that I would have let you show them. Some of these are private if you understand the meaning of that word."

"I understand that but these." Josh said taking the photos waving them in front of the blonde. "Are amazing, you can capture moments that tell the whole story in just one or two pictures, not that many people can do that."

Spencer took back her photos from Josh, looking at them again, there were a few pictures of Ashley on the soccer field and at the beach, and there were also some of her friends laughing and of Drew working. Sure she knew that the pictures were good but they were after all private, or her and her friends not for the whole world to see and especially not the whole school to see.

////

The rest of the week passed by without further more problems or Spencer and Josh had apologized and talked to someone at the school-paper and the yearbook committee so that wasn't anything that Spencer had to deal with at the moment and probably not in the near future either.

////

Ashley had turned in her paper, and she had been pleased with how it had turned out but she hadn't seen much of Spencer outside of school. And her father had managed to more than once get out of telling her about Kyla and everything about that but that wasn't anything that she was going to think about tonight. Tonight she was going to take Spencer out.

First it was a movie, there was some kind o festival but not really, there were going to show some of the most classic romcoms during this weekend. And Ashley had managed to snag a couple of tickets for them to the showing tonight. And then there was dinner of course.

////

"Spencer! Where are you going?" Paula asked, she had hoped that they all were going to be home together tonight spending some time together as a family.

"out." The younger blonde answered.

"You can't do that I thought that we could be a family tonight."

"You thought that." Spencer said. "Just because tonight happens to work for you doesn't it mean that it will work for all of us." She was far from happy; this was not the way she wanted to start this evening.

"You don't talk to me like that." Paula said. "You are staying home tonight."

"What is going on here?" Arthur said as he walked through the door, he had been out to get some food.

"I'm out of here." Spencer said and left.

////

Glen was with Clay and the rest for their friends, he was waiting for Madison, they were all going out, this had been decided in the last minute.

The Latina was late, not strange, while they were waiting for her they couldn't help but to come to talk about someone that wasn't there.

"Why isn't Spencer here?" Chloe asked. "She isn't home right?"

"She has a date." Glen said. "But she doesn't know that it's a date."

"What do you mean with that? That she doesn't know that she is going on a date."

"I think Madison can tell you." Glen said as he saw his girlfriend coming towards them.

"Okay. Madison, how come that Spencer doesn't know that she is going on a date tonight?"

"Because, her girlfriend is a romantic at heart." Madison said. "And that she wanted to surprise her after all that she has been through."

"I'm romantic too." Glen protested, all of the girls and Clay huffed.

"Glen, you think that not passing gas and burping on a date is romantic." Kyla said, she had joined them, after getting a text that she should meet them there.

"Thank you." Madison said. "Ashley is taking Spencer to dinner and then the romcom festival.

"I thought that she didn't like those movies." Glen said.

"She doesn't but Spencer loves them." Madison pointed out.

////

"Ash, where are we going?" Spencer asked, she hoped that Ashley would tell her.

"You don't have to know everything." Ashley said.

"But I want to." Spencer whined trying to pout.

"I know that but I won't tell you." Ashley said. "All I can say is that you'll like it that I know."

///

The blonde was lead to small Italian place, it was almost like a hole in the wall, Ashley had changed her plans in the last minute. Not many people knew about this place.

"This is nice." Spencer said as they were seated at a table.

"I know my aunt took me here once or twice." Ashley said to the blonde. "And no one really know about it."

"So why are we here?" the blonde asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend and not have any of our friends around." Ashley said reaching for Spencers' hand.

"Well, well isn't it Ashley Davies." Someone said and as the brunette looked up she saw someone that she hadn't seen in a long time. "I never thought that I would see you again."

"Tony." Ashley said. "Just because she isn't here anymore doesn't mean that I can't be here." Spencer looked from her girlfriend to the man that Ashley talked to not really knowing how the man knew Ashley.

"Oh, and who is this?" Tony asked looking at Spencer.

"Sorry about that." Ashley said and blushed. "Tony this is Spencer my girlfriend. Spencer this is Tony my, well I'm not sure what to call him."

"The name is Tony and I own this restaurant." Tony said. "And I used to date this ones' aunt."

"Okay, enough of that." Ashley said. "So I need the special."

"Okay, one or two?" Tony asked but as he saw the look at the brunette he knew the answer to that.

"So what was that all about?" Spencer asked.

"Tony being Tony." Ashley said. "Don't mind him."

The two girls were sitting and talking when their food came and Spencer couldn't help but to smile when she saw what Ashley had order for them.

This was nothing like the Ashley the school thought that she was, there was just one thing missing from this and that was Tony and someone else coming out from the kitchen and starting to sing and play _Bella Note_.

////

"This was nice." Spencer said as they had left the restaurant.

"I know." Ashley said. "And there is one more thing before the night is over."

It hadn't taken them that long to drive from the restaurant to the movie-theater that was playing the films that Ashley had planned for them to see.

"Wait here." Ashley said. "I'm getting the tickets."

"But I can get us some snacks." Spencer said.

"Okay but meet me here again." Ashley said.

////

"I need the big menu with two cokes." Spencer said. "And then I want some jelly beans och chocolate."

"Okay, anything else." The cashier asked in a monotone voice.

"No. that's all." Spencer said and she paid for it and went back to where she and Ashley would meet up.

"Great you are here." The brunette said. "So follow me."

"What are we going to see?" Spencer asked, hoping that Ashley would tell her.

"You'll see but I know that you'll like it." Ashley said leading Spencer inside of the theater.

The movie started to play and Spencer couldn't help but to smile when she saw that it was _Pretty Woman_ they were watching and it looked like it was going to be the directors' cut.

"You don't like this movie." Spencer whispered to Ashley

"That might be so." Ashley said giving the blonde a kiss. "But you like it."

And after the end of the first movie Spencer was about to leave but Ashley grabbed her hand, pulling her down in her seat again.

"You do know that we are going to see the next one too, right?" Ashley asked.

"I can't see that one. I'll be late." Spencer said.

"No you won't I cleared this with your dad." Ashley said. "And he thought that this was a good idea."

"Just so you know." Spencer said. "You are amazing." And the blonde gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

The next movie that started to play was _An Officer and a gentleman._ At the end of the movie Ashley couldn't help feel how tears was starting to build up in her eyes, she new cried at the end of a movie, never.

"Are your crying?" Spencer asked, she couldn't help but to tease her girlfriend about that.

"No, I'm not crying." Ashley said. "I just have something in my eye."

"It's okay to cry at the end of the movie." Spencer said. "I think it's sweet and cute."

"Yeah, that's me sweet and cute." Ashley said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm hot and sexy you are cute." As she said that she received a kiss from the blonde. "And I think that I should take you home now."

"Are you sure about that?" Spencer asked her and taking Ashleys' hand in her own, Ashley interlaced their fingers together.

"No, I'm not sure about that." Ashley said as they started to walk. "But I promised your dad that I would take you home after the second movie and I intend to keep that promise."


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the feedback on the story so far and here is the next part of the 8:th episode.

And in this part you all will get to know a bit more about what happened that made Kyla hate/dislike Ashley as much as she does and there will be more in the first part of the next episode.

So please let me know what you think of this.

**Part 4/4**

"I heard that someone was out." Drew said as she plopped herself down on Spencers' bed.

"Yeah that might be so." Spencer said never looking up.

"So what is it any good?"

"Yeah it was." Spencer said and she got a bit dreamy.

"So…" Drew said waiting for Spencer to tell her more about the date.

"we went to this Italian place." Spencer said. "And after that she took me to the movies, you know this filmfestival."  
"I wish I had someone like that." Drew sighed.

"You'll find someone someday." Spencer said, sitting down beside Drew on the bed and at the same time patting her cousin on her leg.

"I know."

"So there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." Spencer said.

"I think you should talk to Ashley first about that and maybe someone that have been through that or knows about that stuff, like a consoler at school." Drew said.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"You know." Drew said not really feeling comfortable to talk about this with Spencer.

"Oh. OH." Spencer said when she realized what Drew was talking about. "Not that."

"Thank God but what is it then." Drew asked.

"I'm thinking about telling mum and dad." Spencer said biting her lower lip a bit nervous.

"You don't have to tell them." Drew said. "And don't tell them because you feel like you have to."

"I know but I want them to know it feels strange not telling them the truth."

"I understand that but there is just once chance you have to come out to them." Drew said. Spencer just sighed, she knew that Drew was right and that she shouldn't just tell them because she wanted them to meat Ashley as her girlfriend but there was something that felt like she was lying to them and that she hated.

////

Ashley was sitting with Amy, Jenny and Madison. Waiting for the bell to ring and the brunette was also waiting for Spencer.

She hadn't seen the blonde since Friday night but they had shared a call or two or so.

"So what did she think of the date?" Amy asked.

"I think she liked it. I know I did." Ashley grinned as she saw the blonde walking on the other side of the quad. "I have to go."

"You are whipped." Someone yelled after her as she left and ran up to Spencer.

The blonde hadn't noticed that Ashley was on her way over to her, Ashley was now standing behind the blonde. Before Spencer had a chance to react to what was happening around her, Ashley had turned her around so that they now were facing each other.

"So I was thinking that you could hang with me after school and practice." Ashley said and gave the blonde a quick kiss.

"I can't and just so you know." Spencer said taking the brunettes' hand. "You are coming to dinner at my house with me and my family."

"I don't do family." Ashley said trying to get away.

"You have to." Spencer said. "And Kyla is coming too."

"As I said, I don't do families." Ashley said. "And I don't think that your parents want to see me and Kyla in the same room."

"You are coming." Spencer said and left Ashley standing there not really understanding what just happened.

////

"So are you coming to dinner this week?" Spencer asked just to make sure that it was just like it had been planned.

"I don't know."

"You do know that you come to this every year and I want you to come."

"Fine. I'll be there." Kyla sighed. "Is Ashley coming?"

"I think so." Spencer said. "I told her that she was going to be there."

"You better hope that she behaves." Kyla said and left the blonde.

"This is not going to work." Spencer said to herself. "Something needs to change right now."

////

"Anyone that has an idea on how to get Kyla and Ashley to behave in the same room?"

"Why?" Glen asked.

"If not then there will be an interesting dinner on Thursday."

"What do you mean, Spence?"

"Kyla will be there as always." Spencer said. "And mum and dad, well mum wants Ashley to be there so that I can get to know the girl that you help, as she put it."

"Can I come too?" Chloe asked. "I want to see this."

"NO!" Both Spencer and Glen yelled at the same time.

"No one besides those that normally are there and those that our parents want to be there will be there." Spencer said and Chloe huffed.

////

"So I'm going to dinner with Spencer and her family." Ashley said.

"That's nice." Madison said. "They are all very nice."

"I don't have a problem with that but Spence told me that Kyla would be there." Ashley said. "And that might lead up to a problem in the end."

"Ash, I thought that you all had agreed on being nice around Spencer." Amy said.

"Yeah but this is family."

"So? Spencer has met your dad."

"And I've met Mr. and Mrs. C too."

"Have you had dinner with them?" Amy asked.

"No." Ashley said looking down, realizing that Spencer wanted her parents to get to know her or something like that or that is what she hoped it was.

////

Ashley was at home it was the day before she was going to have dinner with the Carlin family and her dad was finally going to tell her about Kyla, tonight or she would be heading over to Abbie or ask her mother, that meant that she would get another side of the story but in the end she knew that she needed those sides too.

"So tell me." Ashley said as she walked up to her father.

"Tell you what?" he asked a bit surprised.

"You know what and if you don't tell me now then I'm going over to Abbie and after that I'm calling mum." Ashley said, she was going to stand her ground this time and not let him get away.

"Fine." Raife said. "I'll tell you a part of this."

"Okay." Ashley said. "You know you can just start."

"You know that you are about three months older than Kyla." Raife said.

"Yeah, I know that but I want to know is why she doesn't like me." Ashley said. "As far as I know I haven't done anything to her to make her hate me or dislike me."

"That I can't answer." Raife said. "But I can tell you what happened before the two of you were born."

"Go ahead I'm not going to stop you." Ashley said.

"First of all your mother didn't tell me that she was pregnant or that she might be pregnant." Raife said. "When she told me that she was pregnant, we hadn't been together that long."

"What do you mean by long?"

"When she told me that she was pregnant we had been together for about six months."

"Okay that means about half a year, that's not forever but you know that there is something there for sure." Ashley said

"Anyway, she told me that she was about ten weeks pregnant." Raife continued the story. "And that she had known for about a week and she just had gotten it confirmed from a doctor. You know that means that she had been pregnant for almost a third of our relationship."

"I can do the math. I'm not stupid." Ashley said. "And this has to do with Kyla how?"

"When she told me a got scared." Raife said. "So I went out to a bar and got drunk."

"So you are telling me that you got Abbie pregnant the same night that you had found out that mum was pregnant." Ashley said. "No wonder that Kyla hates me."

"Yeah that might be so." Raife said, "But I'm not sure that it was that night."

"You mean that you don't know?" Ashley said "this isn't happening."

"I wasn't home for a week and I got drunk every night during that week, so could be anyone of those nights."

"So what you are saying is that I can have a more siblings out there that are in my age." Ashley said. "This is just great."

"Ashley, just listen to what I have to say." Raife said. "And you wanted to know what happened."

"Fine, just tell me so that this can be over." Ashley said, she was feeling pretty pissed at her own father. "You are telling me that you cheated on mum and when you did that you knocked up the woman that you cheated on mum with." If this had been a carton, there would be steam coming from Ashleys' ears. "You are a real class act. I'm so proud that you are my father."

"Ashley, once again, you aren't listening to me." Raife said.

"I hear you." Ashley snapped. "You do know that you have to be responsible for your own actions and I can honestly say that I don't think that you haven't been responsible."

Raife hadn't anything to say. He knew that Ashley had to know that there had had to be something like this that had happened but from the story, she could tell that her father wasn't the man she had thought that he was.

She understood to a point why Kyla hated her but at the same time this wasn't something to be jealous over and this was not Ashleys' mess this was her fathers' mess.

Now the brunette wanted to know her own mothers' side of this story and then of course what Abbie had to say about this. And the biggest question of course was did Kyla know this, and id she knew then she would probably have an even bigger hatred for her but in the end it was against Raife, that was something that Ashley finally understood, but it was easier to take it out in your sister. She herself would probably act the same way as Kyla is she was in her shoes.

////

"Spencer, is Ashley coming tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, that was what she said today before she left school." Spencer said. "And you do know that Kyla is coming too so who knows how this will go."

"It'll be okay. I don't think they want to fight in front of us." Arthur said.

"Dad, this is Ashley and Kyla if they disagree on something then they will make sure that you know that and probably the whole world too."

////

Kyla was the first to arrive, just walking inside saying hi to everyone before grabbing a control to the game that Glen was playing and it wasn't long before Kyla had managed to win.

"You are no fun." Kyla said. "I thought that you were better than this."

"Whatever." Glen said. "I'll kick your ass at Guitar hero."

"Language." the two of them could hear from the kitchen and Spencer couldn't help but to laugh at them.

The doorbell went off and Spencer was the first to the door, seeing Ashley standing there with flowers looking a bit nervous.

The blonde grabbed the brunette by the arm and dragged her inside, and she gave the girl a quick kiss before anyone else would come to the door.

"Hi." Ashley said as she and Spencer walked inside to the kitchen.

"Hello Ashley. We are happy that you could come." Paula said giving the girl a polite smile.

"These are for you." Ashley said handing over the flowers to the older woman. She had forgotten that she had the flowers in her hand at first.

"That was nice of you." Paula said. "Spencer, set the table."

Ashley looked at them; you could never believe that there was some kind o fighting going on from what she had heard. It just looked like any other family, or maybe it was that every other family was just as screwed up as her family was but was better on hiding it.

////

"So Ashley, how is this tutor thing going with Spencer?" Arthur asked, everyone looked at each other, knowing that there was more than tutoring between the two girls.

"It's going great." Ashley said. "Spencer is amazing."

"Don't we know it." Paula said. "So do you have a boyfriend? Both Spencer and Ashley exchange looks, the other teenagers around the table looked down at their plates.

"Okay, this is awkward." Drew said. "So can someone send me the potatoes?"

"Actually Mrs. C." Ashley said. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Of course you don't, you have so much else to think about." Paula said.

"So how is the soccer-team doing?" Drew asked, wanting to leave this subject that was Ashleys' lovelife, she knew more about that then she wanted.

"I'm thinking state." Ashley said. "The team is even better than we were last year. What do you think?" Ashley asked looking over at Kyla, who hadn't said a lot during this dinner.

"Yeah, I think that is right but if the team is better or not I don't know."

The dinner continued on without anything big happening. The two sisters managed to keep it civil and not fighting the only thing they disagreed in was who the most know soccer-player and who the best one to this date was. But then again that is something that is never agreed on, the one thing they could agree on was that it was impossible to say because of how the game had evolved during the decades.

---

I'm working (planning) a continuation from the end of the 10:th episode but I'm not sure on if I should continue in this story and just make it clear that it's a new "season" or a new story. And from what I have in mind you don't have to have read this but it's a big plus if you have so what do you think, and if anyone wants you can be a part of the planning of those parts of the story, I have an idea on what I want to happen over all but I need some short stories to fill out… And I have a summary for the overall season 2 if someone is interested in helping out you can get that one and a few o the episode titles.

One more thing, there will be someone that will show up that causes trouble there is two different persons that I have mind you chose which one it will be, Carmen or Kelly? Let me know, the story will go in different directions depending on who it will be. This has to do with season 2 so I'll ask later again… just need an idea for the planning of the story.


	34. Chapter 34

This is the second to last episode of the first season. There will some more of the Ashley, Kyla, Raife thing but from someone else perspective, in this part.

I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I'll be putting a few polls up on my profile with some questions that have to do with the sequel to this one.

So let me know what you think of this one too.

The song is tears never dry by Stephen Simmonds if you wanted to know.

**Episode 09 Tears Never Dry**

_**Part 1/4 **_

"So my dad told me bits and pieces." Ashley said as she and few of her friends were sitting down for lunch.

"So you know more about that now?"

"Know is a bit much but I know that my dad is stupid." Ashley said.

"Wanna tell us what he told you?"

"Not really." Ashley sighed. "I mean it was like I had thought that it could be."

////

"Kyla! Wait!" Spencer yelled after her best friend, it all had calmed down and now they were able to talk one another again.

"Sorry, Spence." Kyla said as she turned around "Didn't see you there at first."

"No problem so you have a game coming soon."

"Yeah that I do." Kyla said. "I would love to stay and talk but I have to go. There was something that my mother wanted to talk to me about. So I'll call you later so that we can talk."

"Okay." Spencer said then looked at her friend. "But you can't go now we do have more classes today.

"I know that but this was that my mother wanted so who am I to say no to her."

"You are just too much." Spencer said. "Just tell her I said hi."

////

The day passed by and Spencer knew that she needed to talk to Ashley about something and she hoped that the brunette would understand. But this was something that she wasn't sure about herself. She wasn't sure on how she would react to this if it had been Ashley that wanted to talk to her about this.

////  
Ashley was pacing back and forth not sure on how to bring this up.

She had always thought that this was something that her mother didn't like to talk about and from what she now knew it was something that was going to be hard for both of them to talk about.

"Ashley! Just stop pacing. I don't want you to make a hole in the carpet." Christine said.

"Sorry."

"My guess is that you want to talk to me about something and you don't know how to bring it up." Christine said looking at her daughter and she saw that she was right. "Just ask me or tell me."

"I was talking to dad." Ashley said looking a bit nervous. "And we talked a bit about Kyla."

"So he told you what happened." Christine said and Ashley nodded.

"Or at least what he thought did."

"So now you want to hear my side of all of this mess."

"Kind of." Ashley said. "Kyla isn't my biggest fan so maybe I can get a chance of understanding that if I know what happened."

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything." Christine said. "And just so you know I don't think Kyla has a problem with you, it's just easier for her to take it out on you other than Raife."

////

"Mum, I know you don't like to talk about it but I need to know." Kyla said looking over at Abbie who was standing at the stow making them some dinner.

"I have told you this and I'll tell you aging." Abbie said with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it, and it being Raife Davies."

"All I know is that he's is an idiot." Kyla said. "And I don't want Spencer to go through what you did."

"And she won't do that." Abbie said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The younger of them said.

"Kyla, Ashley isn't anything like Raife." Abbie sighed. "I of all people know that."

"But you have to tell me so that _I_ know that too."

////

"So you know that I was almost three months pregnant when I told your father."

"Yeah and he said that he freak out." Ashley said. "And then went on a drinking tour."

"Yeah, that's true." Christine said. "But what he forgot to tell you were that I hadn't known that long, I found out for sure the same day that I told him."

"Okay, so why did he leave or more important." Ashley said. "Why did he come back?"

"Those are the questions that he has to give you the answer to." Christine said. "But when he came back he told me that he had gotten drunk and slept with someone and when he told me, I was this far from kicking him out." Christine said showing Ashley a small space between her thumb and forefinger. "And I know that I would have if I hadn't thrown up at that moment."

"So your barfing your guts out was the only reason you didn't kick him out?" Ashley asked.

"That and the fact that I didn't want you to grow up without a father." Christine said looking at Ashley.

"So what happened when you found out that his one night stand was pregnant too?" Ashley asked, this was what she wanted to know about.

"You know deep down how your father reacted to that." Christine said. "He said that it wasn't his and so on."

"But everyone knows that Kyla is his daughter too."

"I told him to own up to what he had done and all of that." Christine said.

"So why it is that Kyla hates me?" Ashley asked. "Dad did after all own up to what he did and that Kyla was his child too."

"He was forced to do so." Christine said. "He's only Kylas' father on paper, he is not her dad. There is a different about that you will understand that when you have a kid of your own."

////

"Raife was forced by his own father to sign all of the papers and help me with all of the different things that had to do with my pregnancy." Abbie said. "And I told him that I'll tell his father that he did all of that if it was what he wanted and that he could do whatever he wanted."

"So you are telling me that my father only claims that I'm his kid because his own father forced him to do so."

"No Ky." Abbie sighed. "Raphael told Raife to take a paternity test to make sure that he was the father and that showed that he indeed was the father."

"But to me that sounds like he was forced to do this even if he didn't want to." Kyla argued.

"I know that but he was man enough to own up to what he did after some conversations but at that moment he had to choose." Abbie told the younger girl.

"What choice?"

"He had to choose if he wanted to be with me or Christine." Abbie said. "Ant that was when I knew this would end."

"So how does this effect Spencer and Ashley?"

"I can say that I don't think that Ahsley would want to put herself in the same situation as her father was in." Abbie said. "And I don't think that you would want to put Spencer in the same position as Raife was in."

"This isn't anything like that." Kyla spat out.

"You don't see it like that but it's a situation like that one. Raife had to choose between the two women that were pregnant with his children." Abbie said. "And you want to put Spencer in a situation where she has to choose between her best friend and her girlfriend."

"Oh, I haven't looked at it like that but then again I didn't know the whole story." Kyla said looking at her mother.

"Don't look at me like that." Abbie said. "I never thought that I would have to tell you all of it."

"But I don't like him any more than before." Kyla said. "But I can promise that I'll try and be nicer to Ashley and see things from both hers and Spencers' views."

////

"I talked to Drew about telling my parents." Spencer said as Chelsea entered the blondes' room. "And now I think that I should talk to Ash about it."

"You have to do what you think is the right thing to do." Chelsea said. "You do know that you have my support in whatever you chose to do."

"I know that but it's kind of scary to do this." Spencer said. "What if they won't accept me for me, you know the person that I am now."

"Everyone that you, yourself, have told has had a good reaction to you being gay." Chelsea said. "And they are your parents, they will love you no matter what."

"Have you met my mother?" Spencer asked.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be the one that is quoting the bible."

////

Ashley was sitting in the library, she had realized that this was the best place to sit and think about things and not have people coming up to her all the time. She had to have a chance to process what she had learned from her mother and even her father.

Ashley wanted to know if Kyla knew this, if the other girl knew this story then maybe they could become friends or at least not be strangers.

Kyla was after all Spencers' best friend, so they should get along to some degree at least.

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Spence, I'm thinking." Ashley replied and then she heard something.

"I thought that I smelled something."

"Kyla." Spencer hissed looking at her friend.

"Sorry." The girl said. "I tried to joke."

"It's not a problem." Ashley said. "I just found out some stuff that I kind of wished I didn't know."

"Spence, you talk to her." Kyla said. "And we can talk later." With that Kyla left she didn't want to hear the two other girls and when she told Spencer about what her mother had said.

And then of course really apologize to Spencer for being a bitch.

"So." Spencer began not knowing how to tell Ashley what she wanted.

"Spencer." Ashley said. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to come out to my parents." Spencer said looking down.

"So." Ashley started. "You do what you have to. And I'll support you in any way that I can."

"You do know that they'll ask if I'm seeing someone." Spencer sighed. "That would probably mean that I've to out you too."

"Spencer, just do what you think is the right thing to do." Ashley said, taking the blondes' hand placing small kisses on the blondes' knuckles. "My friends and teammates already know, so that would not be a problem."

"But what if they'll tell your parents." Spencer said a bit sad.

"We'll talk about that then and see what we can do if that will happen." Ashley said once again taking Spencers' hands and giving her a couple of kisses on the top of those hands. "Okay?". Spence just nodded letting her girlfriend know that she had heard her.

---

The questions to the poll if you rather want to answer them in a review, :-p

Carmen or Kelly who should be in the sequel?  
Should Aiden be a part of the one? Yes/No  
continue in this one or a new story?

---

I have made a video, not that good that goes to this whole story or parts of it at least. The link to youtube is on my profile and there are also an sendspace link to if you rather want to down load it, please let me know what you think… this is the first "real" video that I made.


	35. Chapter 35

Here is the next part of this episode and I hope you like it too. The polls will be open one more week.

And I want to say thanks for the feedback and I hope to get to know what you think of this one too.

_**Part 2/4 **_

Almost a week passed by and Spencer had yet to talk to her parents.

She had tried to bring the subject up a few times but every time she was about to tell them she had chickened out and left the subject.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Kyla, what do you think?" Spencer asked looking at her friend. "First of you are my best friend and then it just so happens that my girlfriend that is your sister is also on the team."

"So I forgot that last part." Kyla said and she got a strange look from Spencer. "Fine, I try to forget that part."

"What have you done to my best friend that just a week ago couldn't be in the same room as my girlfriend?" Spencer asked, she wasn't sure on what was going on between the two sisters.

"Oh, that." Kyla said. "I don't know she just hasn't gotten on my nerves and maybe there is something that the two of us agree on."

"you and Ashley agreeing on something." Spencer said, not sure that she should or could believe something like that. "Chloe, have you seen any pigs fly by, by any chance?"

"huh." The brunette said not understanding what flying pigs had to do with this conversation.

"Ky here agrees with Ashley." Spencer said. "So there must be some pigs that are flying around here or maybe it's that hell has frozen over."

////

It was time for the game and Spencer was seated on with her friends on the bleachers waiting for the game to start.

The team had to win this game to be sure to advance to the next part of this tournament.

Something had happened in the team, they had all almost started to pull in different directions. It all had started when Ashley had come out, to them and then there was the infamous fights that Ashley and Kyla had been in.

////

"Girls!" The coach said. "you all need to focus and get along out there. That is the most important thing, that all of you, and I mean all of you have to act like you are a team."

The team listened to all that TJ had to say, they knew that he was right but to apply what he was saying was another thing.

Because if they weren't a team out there they wouldn't be able to win this game.

////

"Go Ash!" Spencer yelled as she saw the brunette enter the field. The girl looked up at the person that had called her name and she couldn't help but to smile.

Spencer was just too cute sitting there cheering her on just like she had done so many times before, these last couple of months.

Kyla was standing behind Ashley also looking in the same direction and that was when she saw something in the blondes' face that she hadn't seen in a long time. Spencer was happy.

The blonde did look truly happy. Kyla just hoped that it would last.

////

The first half of the game had gone by pretty uneventful; there had been a couple of chances for to score in favor of both teams, but so far no goals had been scored.

Spencer was hoping that Ashley and Kyla together with the rest of the soccer players could change that and score at least one goal.

////

The second half and the game was almost over and the score was still nil-nil, and from the look of it that was probably how the game would end if something that could change the look of the game happened.

In that minute or even in that second all of them at the arena could hear the scream.

There she was, one of the players on the team, she was laying down on the ground. Screaming out her pain. No one had seen what had happened but from the look of it she had hurt her knee and judging from the screams she was in pain.

A bad one.

Kyla just stood there shocked, she had never seen anything like this happening.

Ashley on the other hand was one of the first one to their teammate. Talking to her, trying to keep her calm until there were some paramedics that there that could help her.

////

Spencer sat at the bleachers looking down on what was happening down on the field and there was nothing that she could do.

"Any idea on what that could be?" Spencer asked looking over at Drew that had joined them later.

"My guess is that she just blew her knee." Drew said looking at Spencer. "And that means that she won't be playing anymore this season."

////

The game continued and there was not that much time left of the fame.

And there was still no goals scored for either of the teams.

That was when it happened, Kyla was running along the right wing, she had no chance to advance anymore, and the brunette crossed the ball towards the left wing.

Jenny took down the ball on her chest and then she advanced a couple of steps and made a pass to Amy, Jenny continued along side the left wing and she got the ball back and then crossed the ball back to Ashley that just touched the ball with the head to change the direction on the ball.

And there was Kyla, she just ahd to put her foot on the ball to score that goal that they needed.

The brunette managed to get her foot on the ball and they all could see how the ball was changing the direction again and they could hear the whistle as the ball hit the inside of the net.

One goal to the King Cobras, and the other team had zero, nada, nicht.

////

The game was over and the Cobras had won the game.

Spencer was waiting by the Ashleys' car. The two of them had decided that they needed some alone time and it just so happened that the Carlin parents wouldn't be home tonight.

////

Spencer and Ashley were alone in the Carlin house. In some crazy way Spencer had managed to get both Glen and Clay out from the house and Drew knew that she should be away from the house and she was after all always needed at the hospital.

"So I was thinking that we could see a movie." Spencer said biting her lower lip. The two of them had never been alone at the Carlin home, so this was something new to both of them.

"It sounds pretty good." The brunette said, "So what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," Spencer said. "Why don't you see if you can find one that you want to see?"

"okay, I think I can do that." Ashley said leaving for the living room when she turned around and asked. "Where are the DVDs."

"there are some by the cabinet and then I have some in my room." Spencer said. "you just choose one and I'll get us some popcorn and something to drink."

"Get me a coke." Ashley said smiling.

////

Drew was at the hospital, she was waiting for an answer to what had happened to the soccerplayer.

"Drew, I didn't know that you were going to be here tonight?"

"I'm not supposed to." Drew answered. "I'm just waiting for an answer to what happened to Amanda."

"Amanda?"

"the soccerplayer that came on with a knee injury." Drew explained. "She's on the King High team.

"Are Ashley and Kyla okay?"

"Yeah, both of them are okay. As soon as I can and get the okay I'm going to tell Kyla." Drew said giving the doctor a polite smile. "She was pretty shaken up after wards."

"I'm sorry Dr. Carlin but we need you." A nurse said giving Drew a smile.

"What was that about?" Paula asked as she saw the look the nurse gave Drew.

"I don't know." Drew said. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Yeah, I have a later dinner with Arthur."

"I don't want to hear about that." Drew said and let Paula go to where she was needed.

////

"Oh, God." Ashley moaned as she could feel Spencers' hands and fingers working their magic. "Right there."

"So this is good?" The blonde asked a bit apprehensive.

"Just a bit harder would be great." Ashley managed to get out, and Spencer started to press a bit harder.

"Spence." Ashley sighed as Spencer was done. "You are the best."

"So that means that this won't be the last time this happens?" Spencer asked looking Ahsley in the eyes.

"that's for sure." Ashley said and turned around so that Spencer was straddling her hips. "you know I have a game next week too and I would love to get this kind of treatment after that one too."

"I think we can make that happen then too." Spence said. Ashley took a steady grip on the blondes' shirt pulling her down on top of her.

"that's just great." The brunette murmured against the blondes' lips before she claimed them in a kiss.

"So what do you think that we should do now?" Spencer asked as she broke the kiss.

"I liked what we were doing right now." Ashley said putting her arms around Spencers' waist holding the blonde close. Spencer couldn't help herself, this was just feeling to good and she closed the small gap that was between the two girls' lips, in a passionate kiss.

Spencer couldn't help but to let out a whimper when Ashley nipped on the blondes' lower lip and with that the brunette let her tongue explore the blondes' mouth just like she had done so many times before but it would never get old.

As the two girls continued what they were doing, their hands started to explore the other ones body, it was something new and exacting.

Spencer could feel how the muscels on Ashley stomach began to tighten and how the brunettes' breathing got more and more shallow.

Ashley could feel how soft the other girls' skin felt against the palm of her hands as she explored the back of the blonde.

The two of the continued this and both of them knew deep down that this wouldn't get any further than what they were doing at this moment, not all they was not just yet neither of them was ready for that step just yet.

Neither of the girls heard as the door opened, they were in their own little world, just like they always was when they were alone together.

That was when they heard a voice, both of them looked up at the two persons that was standing in the same livingroom as they were in.

"you. Leave. Now." One of them said grabbing Ashley by her arm.

"I'm only leaving if Spencer tells me to do so." Ashley said, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Ashley was once again grabbed by her arm and this time she was dragged out through the door.

"Spencer, you have some explain to do to us." Arthur said as he sat down in front of his daughter and waiting for Paula to come back.

"I know that but I don't want to do that." Spencer sighed.

"Tell us that I din't see what I think I saw." Paula said as she walked inside the living room.

"I can't so that." Spencer said. "But I wish that I could do just that."

"So what are you?" Paula asked, Arthur didn't say much, he didn't know what to say.

"My guess is that I'm gay." Spencer said.

"You are what?!" Paula asked and yelled at the same time.

"Mum, dad, I'm gay." Spencer said as calmly as she could. "And before you say anything, Ashley is my girlfriend."

That was the last thing that the younger of the two blondes said before she left her parents to process what she just had told them.

////

Ashley laid on her bed waiting to hear anything from the blonde. Just to let her know that she was okay, and that she would be by Spencers' side through all of this.

Maybe this could be something that she and Kyla could be bounding over helping Spencer through this. It was like it was never enough for the blonde; it always had to happen to the good ones.


	36. Chapter 36

Here is the next part of the story and I'm going to let you all read it and hope that you will let me know what you think of this. It's kind of start of almost where the last part ended. There will be more of the reactions.

So just read and let me know what you think and I'm really happy that you liked the previous part I had a quite hard time to get it down in words I knew how I wanted it to look like.

**Part 3/4 **

Spencer was sitting alone in her room, thinking about what just had happened.

Looking at herself in the mirror in her room, she didn't like what she was seeing; she didn't even recognize the face that was looking back at her.

Her eyes were red after the crying, her cheeks were tearstained, and you could see the lines that were after the tears that she had shed. Seeing all of this just made her want to cry even more.

But all of those traces of tears and her crying would be gone tomorrow. However there was one thing that wouldn't be gone tomorrow and that was the imprint of a hand that was visible on her left cheek.

The blonde still couldn't believe how her mother had reacted to the fact that Spencer was gay. She had never thought that this was how her mother would react; she thought that there would be some bible quotes thrown at her but not this.

Words were running through her head that her mother had said to her.

"_Disgusting."_

Then the hand making contact with her cheek, it was burning as she thought about it.

"_You are no longer my daughter."_

Her father, Arthur, didn't say much then, she guessed that he was in shock.

Spencer had no idea on how he felt about this, maybe he had known, Ashley did after all tell her that she had cleared some things with him when they went out one night.

"_Just stay in your room. I don't want to see you."_

Spencer didn't know where else she would be.

"_You are not going to school tomorrow."_

All of these words and sentences were ringing in her head, it was like she couldn't get away even if she wanted just that she had no idea on how to fix this or if it could be fixed.

////

"Don't you have anything to say?" Paula asked looking at Arthur; this could be the final nail in the coffin that was their marriage.

"Not really." Arthur sighed.

"It's a sin." Paula screamed, she wanted to get a reaction from her husband.

"Paula." Arthur started. "Just think about it."

The older blonde woman just looked at the brown haired man.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Spencer has always been gay." Arthur said. "You and me both know it, we haven't wanted to accept that or realized it to what it was until now."

"What are you talking about?" Paula said. "I have never known that and I don't care that you say otherwise."

"We can't talk about this now." Arthur said.

"Okay, so what did you mean with that we have always known?" Paula asked looking at Arthur.

The man started to explain what he meant and his wife could understand to some point but she couldn't accept what he was saying. And she couldn't understand the choices that Spencer had made.

"Of course am I disappointed in her." Arthur said.

"You and me both." Paula said.

"We aren't disappointed on the same thing." Arthur said with a sighed. "I'm disappointed that she didn't tell me and that we had to find out the way we did."

////

Both Glen and Clay were sitting at the table eating their breakfast and waiting for Spencer to come down and eat so that they could leave for school.

"Where is Spence?" the blonde boy asked looking over at his mother.

"She doesn't feel that well so she is staying home today."

The two boys looked at each other, both of them knowing or having a feeling of that there was something that wasn't right. But neither of them wanted to bring that up at this moment, knowing that there probably wouldn't be an answer to what they wanted to know.

////

"Has anyone seen Spencer?" Ashley asked as she walked up to the blondes' friends.

"No." Chloe said. "She hasn't been in school all day."

"Hey, Ash." Glen said as he saw the brunette.

"Glen, do you know why Spence isn't in school?" Ashley asked the blonde boy.

"I was actually going to ask you if you knew anything." Glen said. "Mum said that she didn't feel okay and the she was going to stay home."

"Crap." Ashley said looking at all of them. "No one said anything about it last night or this morning?"

"What are you talking about?" Glen asked.

"Your parents know." was all that Ashley said.

"Oh, that is not good."

"I know." Ashley said. "So can you or someone go and see if she is okay."

"We will see what we can do." Glen told the girl, she looked like she was going to break down at any minute or even second.

Anyone could see that Spencer meant the world to the brunette.

////

Kyla had stopped by the Carlin house, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Spence, what was all this about?"

"My parents know and I don't know what to do." Spencer sighed. "And my mother thinks that I'm disgusting and that I'm no longer her daughter."

"So, what do you think about the idea of staying with me and my mum for awhile."

"That sounds like a good idea," Spencer said.

"Then that's decided." Kyla said. "You pack a bag with a few things that you need and then we'll leave."

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Spencer said.

////

Drew found out from Paula at the hospital what had happened. She had an idea on how this was going to end; she knew that this was not good.

"So how is Spencer holding up?" Drew asked.

"As expected." Paula said not looking up from her chart when she answered the question that Drew had asked her.

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asked.

"You do know what I mean with that."

"Okay you should just listen to yourself." Drew said.

"You can't talk to me like that I am your attending and boss." Paula snapped she didn't feel like standing here and listen to what Drew had to say.

"That might be so but at this moment I'm not talking to my boss. I'm talking to my aunt and the mother to my cousin that came out yesterday." Drew said not wanting to argue with Paula more than she had to and she didn't want to let the whole hospital know about this.

////

Ashley was hanging out with her friends; she had no idea on how to react to what she had heard or how she should be handling this situation. The brunette had never been in a situation like this before and she kind of hoped that she wouldn't have to be in this ever again.

"Any idea on what you are going to do?" Amy asked as she saw how her friend and teammate was looking like.

"Honestly." Ashley said. "I have absolutely no idea."

"I'm going over to see Glen later tonight." Madison said.

"Oh great, then you can maybe talk to Spencer and see how she is doing and holding up in this situation." Ashley said. "it must be even harder for her. I haven't been able to talk to her."

"I can see what I can do." Madison said.

"Thank you so much." Ashley said, jumping off from her spot towards the latin girl, to give her a hug.

"Oh, look at Ashley." Jenny said and they all looked at the brunette.

"I think that Ash, is a bit touchy feely." Amy said with a laugh and Ashley could just give her a glare.

"She is whipped." Madison said.

"I'm not whipped." Ashley protested.

////

Spencer was sitting at a table on a kitchen where she felt a bit safer.

"So I can see that they two of you are talking and being friends again." Abbie said as she noticed that Spencer was at their kitchen table.

"Yeah, I think that both of us have a better understanding of each other." Spencer said.

"That's just great and I think that it's great that you have these two girls that care about you a lot."

"Spence, you okay? Kyla asked, looking at her friend.

"As okay as I can be at this point in life." Spencer said giving Kyla and Abbie a weak smile.

////

"So did you talk to Ashley?" Kyla asked later that night when the two of them were alone.

"No, I don't want her to have to deal with this."

"Spencer, you have to tell her know." Kyla said not really believing what she was saying. "She's your girlfriend that means that she has a right to know what's going on here."

"So now you are all supportive and all of that." Spencer snapped. "You do know that I could have used that before, when I first told you."

"Spence, I'm sorry." Kyla said. "And I know I behaved like an idiot before but I'm trying here can't you see that."

"I know, but all of this is just too much and I don't know if I can handle it."

"I think I can understand that but you can't hide from Ashley and you have to talk to her." Kyla said. "I think that she is freaking out, just text her and tell her that you are okay."

"I know that she is, she is always like that." Spencer said with a smile, it was the first genuine smiled during that day.

////

"I know that you don't want to hear this." Drew said looking at Paula and then at Arthur.

"You don't know a thing." Paula said.

"I do think I know a few things." Drew responded to her aunt.

"Paula, just let's hear her out, it can't hurt." Arthur said looking at Paula first and then at Drew to let her know that she should continue what she was about to say. "You do know that she has been close to Spence during the time that she has been here."

"So have you seen any changes in how Spencer has been acting?" Drew asked.

"She is for one happier." Arthur said.

"Yeah, and then she has been more social with the school activities like going to the soccergames and other things like that." Paula said.

"All of that started when she and Ashley got closer and it have been more of that when they got together." Drew said. "And I could tell that there was something there the first time I saw them together."

"You might have a point there." Arthur said.

"You two should see them together, and I mean really see them." Drew said. "Ashley is like superwoman from what I have heard, no one is even going near Spencer and don't really know what that's about."

"So this thing that happened in school, does that have something to do with them being together?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, honestly." Drew said. "I just found out the other day that Chloe had compared them to Romeo and Juliet."

"What?" Paula asked, she didn't know what Drew was talking about. The youngest of the three just looked at the other two.

"I don't know what she meant by that but my guess is that it has to have something to do with them being meant for each other or something like that."

"Okay, I think this is enough for now." Arthur said. "I don't think that we will get any further tonight. But I'm happy that she has you."

"Thanks." Drew said. "And I hope that you'll understand and listen to her."

"Good night." Paula said and left but before she was gone you could hear her say something to herself or to Drew.

---

So I'm going to look at the poll and all of that and I'll let you know what the decision is and in the end I might have an idea that I can use all of the things that I have planned out, it all depends on how the last episode of this whole season thing is turned out when it's written you have until Friday morning 8 am GMT to make let me know what you think of the questions that I have asked before.

Take care all of you and the next update will come on Sunday night for me (I'm in Sweden so you have to make your own counting to see when you'll get the update).


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for the feedback and here is the next chapter and the poll about the next part of this series is now closed and I will let you all know about that in the next update after this.

So let me know what you think of this.

**Part 4/4**

A couple of days later in school, Kyla and Spencer were walking together. Spencer had been staying with her friend ever since she had left her own home or been rescued depending on how you saw it.

The blonde had also been avoiding any form of contact with Ashley. Spencer didn't know how to talk to her about this.

////

Ashley walked to the lockerrroom, if she just had a chance to take some of the frustration she had inside of her at the moment on a ball or a sack or just anything. Then she might e able to talk to Spencer without being pissed of at the blonde for not talking to her.

As the brunette wa working out in the gym, she didn't hear that someone else was entering the same room.

"Ashley." The brunette still didn't hear someone calling her name.

"Yo, bitch."

"What did you just call me?" Ashley yelled as she turned around and saw who it was that were in the gym with her.

"Sorry I had to do that, you didn't hear me at first."

"okay." Ashley said she didn't feel like fighting, looking over at Kyla. "So what did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Kyla said.

"I don't think that we have anything in common to talk about at this point." Ashley said, she didn't look that happy.

"But I think that we do have something to talk about." Kyla argued. "Spencer."

"what about Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"okay, now you are just being a pain." Kyla said, looking at Ashley, she really tried not to be too harsh on her. "have you talked to her at all?"

"No." Ashley said starting to hit the boxing bag that she had been beating the hell out of.

"How come?" Kyla asked.

"she won't talk to me." Ashley said letting her tears fall for the first time.

"okay." The other girl said looking at her sister. "I don't like you but I can tell you this."

"What?" Ashley asked, drying her tears.

"She is afraid." Kyla said once again looking at her sister and for the first time, really looking at her. "So there for you have to fight for her."

"That is something that I can do." Ashley said as she heard Kyla saying what she did, she understood that they might have a chance to get closer.

"Great." Kyla said and was about to leave. "One more thing, just because we both want what's best for Spencer..."

"…Doesn't it mean that we are friends." Ashley filled in. "I understand that."

////

Arthur walked through a door to a room at the hospital, he was hoping that he would find Drew. He wanted to talk to her a bit more, all that she had said to them the night he and Paula had found out was really getting to him. He knew that the girl was right, he just hoped that he wasn't too late to fix things with Spencer. He wished that he had said something when Paula was going at it but he was to shocked to fully understand what was going on.

"Arthur." Drew said as she saw the man.

"Drew, I need to talk to you." He said. "So please listen to me."

"okay but I have a pre-op that I need to attend to soon so you better make this quick."

"I know that this is a cliché and all of that but it was kind of a surprise to find out about Spencer the way we did." Arthur said looking at the intern.

"I understand that but it has been hard on her too." Drew said. "She feels like she has lost her family."

"I don't know what to say but I would love if the two of you would be coming back home to the house." He said almost pleading with her, she could hear something in his voice.

"that's not up to me." drew said. "that's something Spencer needs to decide for herself but at the moment we are staying with Kyla and Abbie so maybe you should stop by."

"Thanks and maybe you could tell Spencer that we are missing her at home."

////

Spencer was in the room that she was sharing with Drew. The two cousins had been staying with Kyla and her mother.

The blonde was thinking about what Drew had told her over the phone. The fact that her father was missing her and that he wanted her to come home but at the moment she didn't feel safe at her own home.

////

A few more day passed and it was time for the boardmeeting that would decide on how all of this that had happened in school with Spencer would end for Aiden and some of the others that was involved in that.

They all knew that he was suspened from all kind of sports and other after school activities.

"So we are here today to discuss some things that have occered in schoo property and some other things that ivolve this school." Principla Harrison said.

"So the first thing on the agenda is how to deal with the punishment of Aiden Dennison." The charirman said. "So could someone fill me in on what this is about?"

"Mr. Dennison was one of the students that was involved in the attack on one o our othe students." The Principal said. "Drom what we have found out from him and some of the other students that was involved in this and some that have seen parts of it he was the one that was organizing and leading this."

"So what have the school done so far in this matter?"

"He has been suspended from school until we here have made a decision and he also have been suspended from all kind of sports and other school activities."

"If I may ask what did he do?" One of the members asked.

"it has to do with a hatecrime, or that is what I think it would be in a court of law."

They all continued to discuss this, how to deal with it and somehow it was hard for them to come to a decision.

All of them had some personal thoughts of this and how it should be dealt with but there were rules and regulations to how these situation should be dealt with, and in the end it was pretty clear to them how this was supposed to be dealt with.

"So we have made a decision on this?" Harrison asked looking at all of the boardmemebers.

"we have." the chairman said.

"okay then I'll let the Dennison family know what the decision is."

The meeting continued on with some of the other things that had to be dealt with.

////

The next day Aiden and his parents once again were in their way to the principals' office. The boy would get to know what his punishment would be.

Waiting for them to be called to the meet with the principal they could see that Ahsley left the same office. At first the girl didn't see them but as she heard the familiar name she turned around and she could see for herself that it was indeed Aiden and his parents that were there.

She had to know what this was all about, the girl had an idea what this could be about but this time she would know for sure and not things that were rumored around the school.

////

"I'm glad that you all could be here today and get to know what the schoolboard have decided, yesterday on the meeting." Harrison said looking at all of the members of the family.

"I understand that there was something that had to be done." Mr. Dennison said.

"it was not an easy decision to de made but I hope that all of you understand that there are rules and regulations that has to be followed in a situation like this," She said looking at Aiden, and the boy nodded.

"So what is it that you decided?" His mother asked.

"there was really just one thing that we could do." The principal said. "And in the end it lead to Aiden being expelled from the school."

"Thank you for letting us know." Mr.- Dennison said.

"it was the only thing that could be done." Harrison said. "And the best thing for Aiden would probably be some kind of private school or a school in another district."

"thank you again and we should probably leave now." The oldest Dennison said.

////

Ashley had heard what had been said in the office and she still couldn't believe what she had heard.

Now there was just one person that she had to tell this to so that the two of them could come to a decision on how to deal with this new information that she had gotten.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I kind of need to talk to you." Ashley said.

"Okay, so what is this about." The other girl said.

"We need a plan." Ashley told the girl that was standing in front of her.

"A plan?" the question was needed, she had no idea what Ashley was talking about.

"I know who was behind the thing that happened to Spencer." Ashley said. "The school has done what it can but I want more than that. he needs to pay."

"Who needs to pay?"

"Aiden."

"I thought that he was your friend."

"Me too." Ashley said. "me too, Kyla. So are you in?"


	38. Chapter 38

Here is the next episode and this will be a bit longer than what the other has been.

I hope you will like it and let me know and thanks for the feedback on the previous parts. In the end of this chapter I'll explain more about what I have planned.

_**Episode 10 No Ordinary Love**_

_Part 1/6_

"You said that we need a plan." Kyla said looking at her sister.

"Yeah we need one." Ashley said looking in different directions she had no idea on where to look.

"So do you have any ideas?" The slightly younger girl asked.

"No." Was all that Ashley said, sinking down on the floor and at the same time hiding her face in her hands.

"He's your friend." Kyla said. "SO if you want then I can go and find him and deal with it."

"But he hurt Spencer." Ashley said in a small voice she didn't like to show this side to anyone. "And I wasn't there to protect her. I should be protecting her."

"You do what you want to do and what you think that you have to do." Kyla said . "I know what I want to do."

"I'll find you later." Ashley whispered out to her sister.

////

Kyla was walking alone, she needed to think about what she just had heard from Ashley, it all felt so unreal to her.

That boy had hurt her best friend and somewhere deep inside of herself she still felt something for that boy that she had thought that she had gotten over. And from this small conversation with Ashley it all was coming back to her.

////

"Ams, I need to talk to you about something."

"I understand that but I need my friend."

"Fine." The brunette huffed. "But I know what happened to Aiden and why it happened."

"I'm not kidding. It's true." Ashley said. "But you didn't want to talk to me."

"That's what I thought." Ashley said with a small sound of victory in her voice.

////

Kyla was standing outside the Carlin home, she knew that what she knew was something that she should be telling her friends' parents but at the same time it felt wrong that she was going to be the one that told them about it.

But before she had a chance to decide on what she was going to do.

She saw that there was someone, well more like some ones walking from a car.

"Kyla."

"Glen. Clay." The girl replied seeing her friends' brothers and at the same time her friends.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"I don't know." Kyla replied to the question.

"You know why you are here." Clay said. "So why don't you tell us."

"Okay." Kyla sighed. "I know something that I should tell some people but if I do then I might hurt someone I care about and that feels wrong."

"I think that you should do what you feel is the right thing to do." Clay said looking at Kyla.

"Thanks." Kyla said. "So how about we try and call and meet up with Chloe and Chelsea."

"What about Spence?" Glen asked.

"She knows what this is about." Kyla said not wanting to tell the blondes' brothers too much too soon.

////

"So I'm here now." Amy said as she threw herself on her friends' bed. "So you better start to talk."

"Here is the thing." Ashley said. "Aiden was involved with what happened to Spencer."

"You mean that Aiden had something to do with Spencer getting hurt."

"Yeah and Harrison and the board had him expelled." Ashley said. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Amy said. "You should just do what you feel is the right thing to do."

"You are no help." Ashley sighed.

////

Kyla was on her way.

She had something to do. There was someone that needed to pay.

And she now knew that she wasn't alone in this chase that she had started.

But there was still one thing that she had to do.

There was still a few more people that she had to tell so that they knew what was going on and what had happened.

////

"Spence. You do know that you have to tell them." Glen said as he looked over at his sister.

"I don't have to tell them anything that i don't want to tell them." Spencer snapped at her brother.

"if you don't tell them I will or someone else will do that." Glen said and he was starting to get angry at his younger sister.

"And who would that be?" Spencer asked. "And how do you know about this anyway."

"it could be anyone." Glen said not giving in."And Kyla told me."

"So what you are saying is that all of my friends now about that."

"Yeah we all know and you should tell mum an dad." Glen said and Clay came walking up to his siblings.

"Like they would listen to me." the girl said and looked at her two brothers. "You both know how they reacted to me being gay."

"Dad has always wanted you to stay at home and never leave the way you did." Clay said. "And I think that mum is missing you too.

"She has a strange way of showing that, I've been home for like a week and she hasn't said a real word to me." Spencer said.

"please Spence." Clay said. "Just tell them it's better that the find out from you then from someone else don't you think so too."

////

Kyla was now standing outside a door not sure if this was the right thing to do but she had gotten this far. And it was no turning back now. She just had to face it all.

She had to go through with this now.

Knocking on the door.

Waiting for someone to open that door was harder than she had thought that it would be.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this time of the night but I need to talk to you." Kyla said standing in front of a man looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Kyla just nodded. "I can get Spencer or Drew for you if you want."

"It's okay Mr. C but is Paula home?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah." he said a bit apprehensive. "Do you want me to get her so that you can talk to her?"

"Actually, i want to talk to the two of you." Kyla said. "In private." was added to that.

"I'll get her and we will talk outside." Arthur said looking at the girl. He could tell that she had grown a lot the last couple of months.

"Thanks."

////

"So you wanted to talk to us about something." Paula said looking at the brunette that was like a second daughter to her.

"Yeah." Kyla said running her hands through her hair. "And I'm not sure that this is my thing to say."

"What is this all about?" Arthur asked putting a helping hand on the girls' shoulder for support.

"I know who hurt Spencer." Kyla said. "And I don't know how to deal with it."

"Who?" Paula asked, she didn't like this and she had wanted to forget that it had happened at all.

"Aiden." Kyla said in a whisper, not looking the two adults in the eyes.

"You mean Aiden Dennison?" Arthur asked looking at Kyla and the girl nodded, telling him that it was the same person.

"Do we know who that kid is?" Paula asked looking at her husband.

"Yes, well I know who his father is." Arthur said. "You have met them a couple of times."

"And why did you tell us this." Paula asked looking at the young brunette.

"I don't know." Kyla said. "I just wanted you to know about this. Maybe you could talk to Spencer."

"Why should we do that?" Arthur asked, he had an idea on why Kyla had asked them to talk to their daughter.

"You are her parents that should be the first thing." Kyla said. "Besides that she doesn't listen to anyone of us anymore. She just does what she feels like to do."

////

Ashley and Spencer was on the blondes' bed, they had been there for awhile just talking about what was going on in their lives.

"So I was thinking that we could do something later this week." Ashley said moving closer to the blonde.

"What did you have in mind?" Spencer asked. Ashley sat up so that she could straddle the girl, that was laying under her. The brunette placed her hands besides the blondes' head leaning in closer.

"I was thinking something in the lines of this." Ashley whispered and Spencer could feel the air tickling her lips that Ashley was exhaling as she whispered. And a second or so later the brunette closed the small distance that was between their lips in a kiss.

"I think that is something that I can agree on." Spencer managed to get out between kisses.

"So what are you going to do about this thing with Aiden?" Ashley asked.

"Leave." Was all that Spencer said.

"Spence." Ashley pleaded with the girl. "I just want to know how we are going to deal with this."

"We won't deal with it." Spencer said. "So you can just leave now."

----

So here is what I'm thinking. This will be five parts of the last episode and not every question that you might have will be answered in this story. There will be a sequel, I'm not sure on when that will be coming up, I have the first 6 or so episodes planned out and I know what I want to happen in that story.

At the moment I don't have a title to that one but my guess is that it will be called Every Second Counts 2… I do know who will be making an appearance in that story I don't want to revile that yet.

And as you might have seen on the top it said part 1/6 but I said that it would be five parts, that's the thing the last part (6:th) I'm thinking of having "deleted" scenes, things that I had planned but couldn't really fit in at the time but has to do with what has happened in this story (I'll tell which episode, I thought that it might have been in not so sure of the part) and then of course a sneak peek on what will happen in the next season if you all is still interested in a sequel, let me know. And that has yet to be written the same goes for the deleted scenes but I know what those are.

That was all for me this time so take care.


	39. Chapter 39

Here is the next part of the last episode of the first season of this. And I hope that you all will like it. So let me know what you think of this.

And thanks for the feedback it mean a lot to me to see if you like it and it's a great insperation for me when I write.

_Part 2/6_

The brunette was standing outside a door that she had stood in front of a time or two before.

But she couldn't do anything about it. She just turned back.

This was not the time or the place to do or say what she wanted .

////

Ashley was standing outside a door.

She had to do this but maybe this was not the right time but sometimes time isn't what matter.

It's what you do with the time that you have, that was something that Ashley had learned.

Not from a young age, she had learned that from Spencer.

The blonde girl that she hadn't known and at first just wanted to get to known sp that she at first could mess with her own sister. A sister that she had gotten to know a little and that probably was a good girl.

////

Spencer was alone in her room, she could hear steps coming form outside the door.

The steps stopped.

She had no idea who it was.

There was a knock on the door and then there was that question.

A question that she didn't want to answer.

"Spence, are you okay?"

The blonde didn't answer the question mostly because she didn't have an answer to it.

"Okay, don't answer that but we need to talk." She still didn't say a word.

////

Glen was standing outside a door just like everyone seemed to be doing. He had a feeling that this was not what he had wanted to do but it was the right thing to do.

////

"I'm sorry to come by so late."

"No problem but don't stay to long."

"Thanks, Abbie"

"No, problem, Ashley." Abbie said looking at the girl. "She's up in her room."

"Thanks and it won't take to long."

////

"It's not my fault."

"He was or is your friend."

"Glen!"

"You should have known that he would do something like that." Glen yelled. "You saw his reaction."

"Don't blame me." Madison yelled.

"Then who should I blame?" Glen yelled looking at his girlfriend. "Spencer? Ashley?"

"No." Madison yelled "It's his fault."

"That might be so but you hung out with him after it happened."

"I know that I did hang out with Aiden." The Latina yelled. "But I didn't know. No one knew. If I had then I wouldn't had hung out with him."

"It's over." Glen said. "I don't care what you say or do from now on."

"You are breaking up with me?" Madison asked but she didn't wait for an answer from the blonde haired boy. "if someone is doing the breaking up the it's me."

"Fine. Whatever I don't care." Glen said and left the Latina standing in her own room just looking in the direction that the boy had walked.

////

A couple of days passed and there was not much going on.

Ashley was yelling at anyone that was talking to her or trying to talk to her.

"Ash." Jenny said as she sat down next to the brunette in the lockerrom.

"What?!" Ashley snapped at the girl.

"I know that this isn't easy for you." The blonde said.

"You don't know anything."

"That might be what you think." Jenny said, shaking her head. "When you feel like it, you should talk to someone."

"Like that would help."

////

Later that night Glen was at Grays, he still had a hard time with the fact that he had broken up with Madison or of it was the other way around. It didn't matter, it was after all over.

"Glen." He could hear someone call after him. Clearly the person was drunk.

As he turned around he saw a familiar face. "You are drunk." he stated.

"I know and it feels great." the girl said.

"You know that you should go home." Glen said. "We both know that someone won't be so happy if she finds out that you are drunk."

"Spencer won't care if I'm drunk." The brunette said smiling at the boy and at the same time leaning closer to the boy.

"Okay." Glen said. "I might be bussed but I won't do that."

"Sure." the girl said. "I'm buying you shot."

"You need to catch up with me."

"Fine." glen said with goofy smile. He wasn't someone that would turn down a free drink.

"Hey. Kat we need some tequila here."

////

Ashley was a home, she was still pissed about the fact that Spencer hadn't talked to her about what was going on with Aiden.

"Spencer, talk to me." Ashley said as she left the girl a message once again.

It didn't take many minutes until the brunette had received a text.

'R u home'

'yeah'

'I'll come by and we will talk'

'gr8'

About half an hour later Spencer was there sitting with Ashley on the brunettes' bed.

"Ash, the only reason I didn't tell you is that he was or more like is your friend."

"But you are my girlfriend." Ashley said. "And in my book girlfriend triumphs idiot friend."

"I knew that you would react like this and I don't want you to do something stupid."

"It's my decision on what to do." Ashley said.

"Sure you chose what to do but there will be consequences for what you do." Spencer said. "I can with hold make out time."

"You wouldn't do that." Ashley said.

"You want to test that theory?" Spencer asked looking at her girlfriend and at the same time moving closer.

"No." Ashley gulped and Spencer gave the girl a kiss.

"Just what I thought that you would say."

"I want to continue that we were doing and not talk." Ashley said pushing Spencer down on the bed and straddled the blonde.

"I thought that you wanted to talk." Spencer said.

"Not anymore." Ashley said with a smile. "So why don't you shut up and kiss me."

"I think that can be arranged." Spencer said sitting up a little so that she could give the brunette a kiss.

////

"I think that we should be taking you home." Glen said looking at the girl that was sitting next to him.

"You think." the girl said giving Glen a drunken smile.

"I think so." Glen said. "Come here."

"You want to know something." the girl said looking at the blonde boy.

"I might be a little drunk but not as drunk as you." Glen said. "So no I don't want to hear."

"Aiden was mean to Spence but I kind of have a crush on him."

As Glen and the girl left grays the alcohol that the boy had been drinking was starting to get to his head.

Slowly making his ability to make smart decision clouded.

"I might be a bit more drunk then I thought." glen said.

"good." the brown haired girl said. "That means that I can do this."

After she had said that, she gave the boy a kiss.

This was what she needed to do, just so that she had something else to think about. Glen on the other hand knew that this wasn't something that he should be doing. But then again, he was drunk, single and horny. And being the teenage boy that he was consequences was soon forgotten about.

"Where too?" the girl asked.

"Your place." glen said.

And somehow they managed to stumble up to a house and inside and move to the girls' bedroom without waking anyone in the house.

////

The next morning Glen woke up in a pretty familiar room. He had been in this room before but never in this state and he could fell the hangover and he just wanted to leave.

"Sorry to wake you but I'm going now." he said. "We'll talk later." And he received a grunt as an answer.

---

Okay, I just wanted to say that I have a poll up at my profile that I would love for you to answer it is about which one of my stories that you would like to see me finsh next this is completed well already written.

I'll be working on all of the stories but it will be one that will be my main one, that is what the voiting is about.


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the next part hope you all will enjoy and let me know what you think and thanks for the feedback.

**Part 3/6**

At the Dennison house it was all too quiet. It was almost like it was a ghost house. But if you really listened then you could hear voices.

"You can't be home anymore."

"What should I do then?"

"Your mother and I have given you a lot of suggestions but you turn them down." The older man said looking at the younger one that was standing in front of him.

"So. I don't feel like I belong at either o those schools."

"Aiden, there are three scenarios here; you chose which one of those that you do." The older one said. "It's a school, private or public, get a job or military school."

"I'll give you an answer by Sunday night." Aiden said and left he could hear his father yell after him but he ignored what was said.

This was his life and no one should decide what he should do other than himself.

////

Ashley was sleeping when someone entered her room. Who would do something like that, it was way too early for her to wake up.

"Ashley." She knew that voice and it was not the voice that she wanted to hear.

"What? I'm sleeping." Ashley mumbled. "And I like to continue on doing so."

"I know that but I just wanted you to know that your father and I will be gone or the weekend."

"okay." The younger female said. "Bye and let me go back to sleep." Christine could just chuckle when she heard her daughters' reply.

////

The Carlin family had a family breakfast together for the first time in a long time, that wasn't to awkward.

"You look like crap." Spencer said as she saw her older brother sitting down.

"I can say the same." Glen said looking at his sister.

"Can we just have a normal breakfast without any arguments and insults, please?" Arthur said looking at the two siblings.

"Of course. Yes." Both Spencer and Glen said at the same time.

////

Kyla was still sleeping when her mother walked inside her room opening up the blinds to let the sun in.

"It's time to get up." Abbie said. "You can't sleep away the whole day."

"I'm not feeling too good." Kyla said not looking at her mother and then hiding her head under her pillow.

"And whose fault is that?" Abbie asked and she didn't wait for a reply. "You are going to help me with some cleaning."

////

Ashley took her phone she had a vague memory of her mother coming into her room telling her that her parents were going away for the weekend.

That meant one thing.

She had the house to herself.

This time however she wouldn't have a party. Well it was going to be a party but it was going to be a party for two.

The brunette took her phone; she was going to call the girl.

They needed to talk again, and this was the perfect time for that.

"Pick up, pick up." Ashley chanted to herself.

"'ello."

"Is that how you answer the phone when I'm calling you."

"Ash."

"I know and I'm sorry." Ashleys aid. "For not talking to you, and avoiding you and being a bad, really bad girlfriend."

"Thanks. But that was not what I was going to say."

"Oh." Ashley said a little surprised she had been acting like a jerk. "Then what was it that you were going to say."

"I'm not sure but why did you call?"

"I was going to ask you to join me on party tonight." Ashley said with a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not that much for parties." The other person said. "I thought that you knew that."

"I know that, Spence." Ashley said. "I was more thinking in the line of a party for two. Just you and me."

"That I think I can manage." Spencer said.

"Great I'll pick you up later tonight." Ashley said, she was happy that Spencer had accepted and hadn't been mad at her.

There had been a lot of things running through the brunettes' head during the time that had passed when she had been mad and angry with herself and everyone around her and also thinking that Spencer was mad at her.

Ashley was after all a teenager and that meant that there had been stuff going on inside of her head that might not have been the purest thoughts.

Tonight might be the night that something like that would happen. She remembered how good things had been before someone had agreed in when they were at the Carlin house. That wouldn't happen tonight. She was after all, all alone home tonight.

////

Glen was feeling bad, really bad he couldn't believe what had happened last night between him and his sisters' friend. It all felt too weird.

The girl was like a sister to him. Just the thought of what had happened made him feel like he was about to throw up and turn his stomach inside out.

////

"Kyla?"

"What?" the brunette snapped.

"You have been in this strange mood all day. So what happened to make you act like this?"

"Why would you think that something happened?"

"I know you."

"I'm sorry mum." Kyla said. "It's just that I'm not sure myself what happened."

"Just tell me when you know."

"Sure."

Kyla just sat outside thinking about what was going on in her life and last night. That was something that she had to talk to Spencer about and the of course with him.

That was when it was like a lightning stroke, what the hell was she going to tell Spencer about this.

How do you tell your best friend, that you, she couldn't even say it to herself, and that you also were drunk when it happened. That would mean that it could have been anybody.

////

Spencer was standing outside a door that she knew that she had to go through just so that she could talk to the girl that had called her and invited her over.

"Spence." Ashley said as she opened the door when she saw the blonde sitting at the front porch.

"Ash, I know that you want to talk to me." Spencer said and hid her face in her hands. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Spencer I don't care what you want at the moment." Ashley said and sat down beside the blonde and took her hands in he own. "I know that I shouldn't have told anyone about Aiden when I found out and I'm sorry about that."

"That's right:" Spencer whispered, she had thought that they had moved passed this but it appeared that they hadn't.

"But I had to do something about it." Ashley said trying to explain everything to the girl. "And then you didn't want to talk about it."

"I just wanted to forget about it." Spencer said and laid her head in Ashleys' lap. The brunette ran her fingers through the blonde locks that was sprawled out on her lap. This was a nice way to spend time together. But this wasn't what she had had in mind when she had wanted Spencer to come over.

And she knew that this was not the right time to take things to the level that Ashley had hope that they would take things tonight.

"Hey." Ashley whispered. "I think that we can take this inside to my room." After whispering this in the blondes' ear Ashley placed a kiss on the side of Spencers' head.

"Mhm." Spencer mumbled against the brunettes' legs.

"Spence." Ashley whispered again as she still held the blonde close to her. This was a moment that she didn't want to let go of just yet.

"Yeah, Ash." Spence said in a small voice.

"I, I, I just wanted…" Ashley stuttered out, she got nervous, she knew what she was eeling and that it was true but why was it so hard for her to say.

"What?" Spencer asked and turned her head so that she was facing Ashley.

"I…" Ashley started again and then focused her thoughts. "Spencer, I, I love you." There it was, it was out now, and she had said what she wanted to say.

"I love you too." Spencer whispered out and had a big smile in her lips. Ashley leaned down so that she could give the blonde a kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes before the moved inside to Ashleys' room.

Soon the two of them were laying on under the covers on Ashleys' bed. The brunette moved closer to the blonde, putting her arms around the other girl, intertwining their legs. She just wanted to be close to Spencer, holding her. That was all that mattered to her in this moment.

Spencer turned around so that she now was facing Ashley.

Blue meet brown, their eyes locked with one another. Neither of them wanted to break the lock that they had between them.

The brunette could feel small puffs of air coming in contact with her face and her lips as the blonde exhaled.

A moment passed and their lips connected in a kiss lips moved against each other, slowly the brunette felt more at ease with was happening. Her tongue traced the contour if the lips on the girl that was in front of her.

A moan escaped from the blonde as she felt the other girl ask for permission to deepen the kiss.

Tongue met tongue and explored the new territory. Hands started to wander, not as new territory was discovered.

Shirts had been discharged, pants were kicked off as the two girls wanted to feel even closer to each other. Skin to skin, the kisses that was shared got more and more heated.

Both of them knew where this was going and neither of them seemed to have a problem with it.

"Are you sure?" Was breathed out between kisses.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." Was the reply to the question that had been asked. "What about you?"

"I agree with you." Was said to the same question.

The brunette moved so that she was straddling the blondes' waist, who was laying under her. She could feel the heat that then blondes' center was radiating. She knew that the blonde could feel the same heat coming from her too.

Hands started to discover and explore parts of the blondes' body that had been hidden until now.

Ashley moved her lips from the blondes' and at the same time trailing small kisses along the jawline and neck before she found the collarbone on the blonde. She could feel how fingers were dragging themselves over her back she could also feel how the nails of the same fingers started to dig in her back. But she didn't care for one bit.

With a nervous hand she moved down the blondes' body, knowing where she wanted this to go, she had a goal with this. With every different movement she did on the blonde she could hear a whimper and moans. All of that would mean that she was doing something right.

Ashley found what she had been looking for with a swift motion with her fingers she could feel the heat coming from the blonde; she could also feel the wetness from the blonde.

As the brunette continued what she was doing she could feel how Spencer started to move more and more beneath her. It was like she was asking to be touched.

The blondes' hand started to explore some more of Ashleys' body, one of those hands moved between the two bodies trying to find something more to discover.

She could feel how her toes started to curl. Her body felt like it was going to explode, it was like a feeling she had never felt before. She could no longer be quiet; she just had to scream just so that she could let it all out.

"Oh, God." She could eel kisses being placed on her collarbone, up along her neck and jawline, during the time that it took for her to come down from the high she just had felt.

"I love you, Spencer, so much." Ashley said and punctuated it with a kiss; this was the only thing that she could say.

"And I love you." Spencer said and snuggled closer to the brunette.


	41. Chapter 41

_Here is the next part hope you will like it and thanks for the feedback on the last part. Let me know what you think of this too._

_----_

_**Part 4/6**_

It was now the morning after. Ashley was the first one to wake up. She could feel a weight over her chest. As she looked down, she could see Spencer having her head placed on the brunettes' chest.

As she saw the blonde slowly moving, she could feel how her heart quickened its pace, she had never thought that she would feel anything like this.

As Spencer opened her eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room she could hear Ashley say something.

"Good morning." Ashley said and placed a small kiss on the top of the blondes' head. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best in a long time?" Spencer answered the question. She couldn't help but to smile and nuzzle closer to Ashley.

"I'm happy that you slept well." Ashley said. The two girls continued to lay in the bed for about an hour, just talking and cuddling. Neither of them regretted what had happened but that didn't mean that it would be something that would occur every time they were alone.

"Spence." Ashley said with a smile- "I know that I have said this before but I mean it."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, she had no idea what Ashley was talking about-

"That I love you." Ashley told the blonde.

////

The day passed by and Spencer had gotten a ride home from Ashley and they had stayed in the car for awhile. They had talked and then of course they had also made out for a bit before someone had knocked on one of the windows on the car.

That had been the cue for them to stop and for Ashley to go home. I'll call you later."

"You do that." Spencer said and gave the brunette a chaste kiss before going inside.

////

Kyla walked up the stairs to one of the Carlin siblings' room.

She knew that she had to talk to the blonde about what had happened.

"Kyla." the person said as Kyla walked inside the room.

"Something happened like the night before yesterday." Kyla said looking down on her own feet. She felt embarrassed about talking about what had happened.

"What happened?"

"Spence. I can tell from the look you have that you want to talk to me." Kyla said. "So what's that about?"

"I spent the night with Ashley." Spencer said and bit her lower lip.

"You did what?" Kyla asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

////

Ashley was sitting around a table with both of her parents. That was something they haven't done in a long time.

Spending time together as a family and Ashley wasn't sure if she felt like they were a family at all anymore. There had been so many thing that had happened, the last few months that was starting to really show he cracks in what was their family.

"Ashley." Raife said as he looked at his daughter.

"Dad." Ashley said making eye contact with her father. "Was there something that you wanted to tell me or ask me?"

"Well." he started. "I got a call from my sister."

"Annie called?" Ashley asked, she had talked to her aunt briefly but it had been awhile since.

"Yeah." Raife said. "She said something about coming to visit."

"When?" The brunette asked but before she had gotten an answer to her question, was there a knock on the door and then it was opened.

"I guess she is here now."

"Annie is that you?"Christine called as she looked at the hallway.

"Yeah." Annie said. "I'm coming to eat soon, I'm just going to put away my bag."

A few minutes later a dirty blonde came walking inside the dinner room before she sat down she gave Ashley a hug.

"So what had everyone been up to?"

"Ashley has gotten a tutor and starting to get great grades." Raife said proudly.

"Is that all?" Annie asked waiting for Ashley to fill in the blanks about her actually dating said tutor.

"Of course not." Raife said. "She has been leading her team to victory game after game."

"That's' great Ash." Annie said. "But I was more thinking in the lines of you dating someone."

Ashley just closed her eyes she knew what Annie was getting at and she had said that she wanted to be there when Ashley told her parents about her dating Spencer.

"No." Raife said but Christine on the other hand was not as sure of that as Raife was.

"I'm sorry but I think that Ash can answer for herself." Annie said looking Raife in the eyes not lowering her eyes if someone was to break this staring contest it would her brother.

"Fine." he said. "Ashley, are you seeing someone?"

"Actually-" Ashley started - "there is someone that I've been seeing."

"Who?" Christine asked, she had a feeling about who it would be.

"Well that the thing." Ashley said "I'm not sure on how to tell you."

"Just tell them." Annie said not thinking about the fact that she just had confessed that she knew who it was more or less. The dirty blonde got a look from her nieces' mother.

Ashley took a deep breath and was about to tell her parents when a phone went off and Raife was about to answer that call.

"You leave that." a voice said. "And you listen to what your own daughter has to tell you."

"Annie just because you are here." Raife started. "Doesn't mean that you can come here and tell me what to do."

The two siblings continued to fight over who was right.

////

"So you slept with Ashley last night?" Kyla asked and Spencer just nodded to confirm what Kyla had asked. "You are not the only one that did something like that."

"Okay." Spencer said not sure on how to react to this new information." So who was it?"

"That the thing." Kyla sighed. "You are not the only one that slept with a friends' sibling."

"Kyla." Spencer said with a stern voice. "Who did you sleep with?"

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you." Kyla said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I promise." Spencer said. "Pinky promise even."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you said that." Kyla said. "I kind of slept with Glen."

"My brother?" Spencer asked and she could see how the brunette nodded.

"I won't freak, I won't freak." Spencer chanted to herself. The blonde was not sure on how to react to this new found information. All that she wanted to do was to freak out but she had promised that she wouldn't do so.

////

"I'm dating Spencer." Ashley said. "And I love her." nothing happened was she had said that.

No one screamed or called her a freak, it was just quiet, just like it always was.  
Well as quite as it could be when Annie and Raife were having one of their famous fights.

Christine had left the room before Ashley had said anything, she didn't like what was going on, sure she liked her sister in law but she couldn't understand how two adults would be acting like a couple of kindergarten kids when they were together.

But the older brunette had head what Ashley had said and it didn't surprise her at all, she was just wondering if Raife had heard what Ashley had said, she knew that Annie already had known about Ashley and Spencer.

Ashley grabbed her fork and started to eat again. It was like no one cared about her, no one really listen to her.

All of this made the brunette feel like she didn't have a family. She had wanted some kind of reaction from anyone but no, nothing at all was said.

Ashley felt like could leave this house or home and no one would notice that she was gone.

Maybe I should get emancipated it's not like I'm already live like that, Ashley thought.

"I'm sorry." Annie said as she walked inside the brunettes'' room an hour or later.

"It's not your fault." Ashley said and turned away.

"Actually part of it is my fault." Annie said. "I should know better. I'm going to talk to him and after that you can tell me all about this Spencer chick."

'"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Annie said. "I want to know who this chick that have capture my nieces heart is."

Maybe this would work out after all, Ashley thought.

Ashley hoped that maybe Annie would be what Drew was to Spencer to her. Having someone that she could talk to and vent to.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks for the feedback and here is what is the last part of the first season of this series._

_I hope that you all have enjoyed the chapters and the whole story so far and will keep reading the sequel. There will be one more chapter to this what that will be you have to wait and see…_

_---_

_**Part 5/6**_

The Dennison family was home and they were expecting some company.

Aiden had told them what he wanted to do about the situation that he was in, and somehow they had managed to get to an agreement as a family and that was always a start.

Now there was a couple of more things that he had to do and in a few minutes one of those things would be completed or on its way at least.

"Hi. I'm sorry that we have to get together under these kinds of circumstances."

"I can just agree with you about that, John." Arthur said.

"So I think that we could go to the dining room." he said. "Aiden is waiting there and he wanted to talk to the two of you."

The three of them walked inside to the other room. Where Aiden sat on a chair at the table, he just looked down at the table.

"Aiden." his father said looking at the young man. "They are here now so this is your chance to talk to them."

"Thanks." Aiden said in a small voice for him.

"So, you wanted to talk to us." Arthur said. "So what is that about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." the boy said in the same small voice that he had used before.

"I don't think that we are the ones that you should be apologizing to." Arthur said-

"Why?" The blonde woman that was with him asked. She didn't like any of this, she didn't like any of the choices that had been made but she wanted to know why the boy had done what he had and this happened to be her chance to find out.

"That's the thing." Aiden said avoiding any kind of eye contact with the two people that was sitting in front of him. "I don't know why I did what I did anymore."

"But you do know what made you do it in the first place, right?" Arthur asked.

"Ashley." Was the only thing that Aiden could say and the two guests looked at Aide with a confused expression and then they turned to Mr. Dennison to see if he could explain what his son had meant.

The man explained for the guests what Aiden had meant and it gave them some kind of understanding to what had lead Aiden to do what he did.

"I think that you should try and talk to them." Arthur said. "And tell them that you are sorry and explain to them why you acted the way you did."

"I can try but I don't think that either one of them want to talk to me or listen to what I have to say." Aiden said with sadness in his voice it had gotten stronger the longer time that he had spent with the two guests.

"Maybe you should try and talk to them one on one and not when they are together." Arthur said.

"Thanks for that and for listening to what I had to say." Aiden said as the two Carlin adults left the Dennison house for this time.

////

The brunette had just gotten home after her training and she knew that there was something that needed to be discussed and talked about.

"Great. You are home."

"Yeah." Ashley said and dumped her bag on the floor. "At least the house is no longer empty when I get home.

"So where is Spencer?" Annie asked. "I would love to meet the girl that has your heart in her hands."

"She had something to do." Ashley said. "And you told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it." Annie said with a laugh.

"I'll try my best." Ashley said. "So what do you want to know?"

The two of them had moved to Ashleys' room where they were talking and Ashley did her best to answer the questions that Annie was asking some of them the younger one of the two didn't want to answer or talk about.

"So let me get this straight." Annie said and laughed. "Do you get it? Straight."

"Yes, I get it and that's not the first time I have heard that." Ashley said with a sighed, she wouldn't be telling her aunt about Spencers' friends reaction about Spencer being gay.

"Okay fine whatever flouts your boat." Annie said. "But this started out for you to get on your sisters' nerves but it turned out that the girl you were tutored by was the girl you were dreaming of without knowing that."

"Yes, something like that." Ashley said and thinking of Spencer gave the brunette a dreaming look.

"So how are you and Kyla getting along?" Annie asked looking at her niece.

"It's getting better and better." Ashley said. "I'm not sure but I think that we can be friends in the future."

"I think so too." Annie said. "And I think I want to meet Kyla too and don't forget I want to meet Spencer."

"Please don't scare her too much." Ashley said. "And don't threaten her."

"I've never done that." Annie said and backed away a few steps.

"Amy" Ashley said. "She is afraid of you."

"Your friend." Annie said with a smirk. "I was just joking, can't she take a joke."

"Oh, she can but you don't tell a ten year old that you go to jail if you don't eat your vegetables." Ashley said. "And after saying that takeout the handcuffs."

"I should tell that I'm sorry." Annie said with a smile.

"Yeah you should." Ashley said. "But I'm not sure that you will get the chance to do so."

////

Spencer walked inside a room that she normally didn't spend that much time in. she just had to talk to him.

"You!" She yelled as she saw her bother sitting in front of the computer playing some game.

"What did I do?" Glen asked looking at Spencer.

"How could you?"

"Once again what did I do?"

"You slept with Kyla." Spencer said, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"I know that." Glen said. "And that is between her and me so stay out of it."

"It's kind of hard." Spencer said. "You know, you being my ass of a brother and she's my best friend.

"And you are one to talk." glen said, he didn't like where this was going.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Does Ashley ring a bell?" Glen said looking at his sister.

"Leave her out of this." Spencer said. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has a lot to do with this." Glen said.

"No." Spence said. "Ashley hasn't anything to do with you sleeping with Kyla."

"I don't wan tot talk to you about this." Glen said shaking his head and put his headphones on again. "So you can just leave it alone." And the boy got back to his game.

////

A brown haired boy was standing outside a door that he hadn't been standing in front of for a month or so. He was not sure that this was the right thing to do but he had to do it.

Taking a deep breath.

Raising his hand knocking on the door waiting for it to open up.

"I know that you don't want to see me or to talk to me or even listen to me." Aiden said.

"That's right."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I regret what I did."

"Good for you but that doesn't mean that I can forgive you or forget what you did." Ashley said. "I thought that you were my friend and friends don't act like that."

"I'm still your friend."

"I don't know if you are or if we ever can be friends again." Ashley said looking down on the ground. "So I think you should leave now."

"I hope you can forgive me one day." Aiden said and turned around and left the Davies house, he had one more house to go to and do the same thing.

////

Spencer was sitting alone outside their house; she had her camera next to her. She had been out taking a few new photos and she had forgotten about the time.

As she sat there she saw a man, well, more like a boy walking up o her. It was someone she had never thought, she would see again.

Spencer was about to leave when she heard a couple of words she never thought that she would hear from him.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde turned around facing the boy.

"Aiden."

"I know that you don't want to hear me." Aiden said. "But it's the truth I'm sorry."

"Why?" Spencer asked, she could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"I can't answer that." Aiden said "I think it was just too much and you just happened to be the one that got in the middle. And the one that got the anger that I felt lashed out on you."

"Please can we just forget about all of this?" Spencer said, giving the boy a small smile or trying to do so at least.

////

This was how thing would be if they were like Spencer wanted them to be.

Everything that she had been through, nothing of it was anything but ordinary.

As they was every second counts and it's never to late to make a change that it's needed in your life.

It can be an apology.

It can be love.

It can be a sister or a friend.

To make it all work and that was what she had done.

And the same thing was something that her friends also had done.

Everyone had changed in one way pr another and it was in the most cases for the better and this was just the start of everything.

And Spencer couldn't be happier.

**THE END!**

Of season one, stay behind for deleted scenes and a preview of what is to come next season.


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters and all of this story and this is the final part of this and there will be a sequel that I have planned out and I have yet to start to write that one and it will be up later, I'm not sure on when but I hoping that I will be able to put it up sometime in June and then have about four to five episodes finished so that I can post every week or more often.

So please let me know what you think of this part too and if there is anything in particular that you would like to read or if there is a character that you want to know more about and I will see if I can do something about that.

This part is some "deleted" scenes and a few sneak peeks for the sequel just like the trailer chapter for this one.

_**Part 6/6**_

**This is the "deleted" scenes**

The group of friends were in the park, they were just goofing around and having a good time together as they the always did when they were together.

Spencer was sitting alone with her camera and a book looking up from her book, she couldn't help but to notice how her brother and best friend was hanging out with each other and goofing around with a soccerball.

That was something that they always did. The blonde couldn't help herself, she had to grab her camera and snap a couple of shots of them and her other friends.

The group of friends moved away so that they could sit together and talk,

"Did you know that he was dating Madison?" Chloe asked looking around the group of friends.

"What?!" Spencer asked.

"Glen is dating Madison Duarte." Chloe said. "You were at the party right?"

"Yeah, I was at the party." Spencer said.

"But she was busy with Drew and getting jealous glares from Ashley." Glen said. "So that she didn't notice what was going on."

"Ashley?" Kyla asked. Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Spencer said. "You were with me the most of the time."

"They continued to talk and laugh when they heard a few voices talking. Spencer looked around to see who it was, she saw a couple of persons that she recognized. She turned her eyes away. The blonde was a bit embarrassed.

Among the persons that were in the group was Ashley and she was running with some of the players on her team. Spencer had hoped that she would be able to stay away from Ashley but she had no such luck.

"Spence, what was that all about?"

"I don't know." the blonde said looking at Chloe.

"I did see the looks that she was giving you. You can't deny that." Chloe said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyla asked looking at Spencer but not getting an answer from the blonde she looked at Chloe and that girl couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"Ashley was looking at Spencer."

"She did what?"

"And there were glances too." Chloe said. "From Spencer too."

"Spencer." Kyla said. "Leave her alone and don't get involved in that."

At the other side of the park Ashley, Amy and Jenny were standing together and stretching after their run.

"Ash, what was that about." Amy asked.

"Nothing." The brunette said looking down on the ground.

"There is something there." Amy said. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I didn't do anything." Ashley said. "She is with Kyla and she helps me too."

"Whatever you say." Amy said.

////

Abbie was at home when she heard a knock on the door, as she opened the door she saw someone standing there, a person that she never thought that she would see.

"I know that I shouldn't be here."

"No it's not a problem that you are here." Abbie said. "I'm just surprised to see you."

"I understand but it's just that I think that we need to talk."

"I agree." Abbie said. "Kyla has been asking questions the last couple of days-"

"Ashley has done the same."

"They are both old enough to know the truth about what happened." Abbie said with a small smile. "So I had to tell her bits and pieces about what happened."

"I told Ashley too. And I know that Raife told her too after she had bugged him for days maybe even weeks." Christine said. "But I think that was a lot of censuring in that version of what happened."

"I can understand that." Abbie sighed. "I feel like he should be telling them everything that happened and what he did but I don't think he ever will do anything like that."

"That is probably right." Christine agreed with Abbie. "He won't do admit to it or that he has ever done anything wrong."

"He thinks that is a sign of weakness admitting that you are wrong or have made a mistake." Abbie said.

////

A blonde and a brown haired man sat on a couch in an office. Neither of them said a word, they were also avoiding any kind of eye contact with each other.

Neither of them really had an idea on why they were at this place in the first place and they had nothing to say to each other.

"So have either one of you given what I told you the last time a thought." A man asked and looked at the two of them that was sitting next to him.

"No."

"Never."

"Okay. That is always a start." The man said. "That you are admitting things."

The couple left soon after that. The both of them realized that this was not the right place for them to be at. They continued to not saying anything to each other just like it had started out.

There were a lot of things that needed to be said between them but neither of them wanted to be the first one to say what they were thinking.

////

"I don't know what to do about this thing with Ashley and Spencer."

"Just talk to Ashley and tell her how you feel." A boy said looking at the brown haired boy. "I mean she wouldn't say no to you, you are Aiden Dennison after all."

"Don't you think that I know that?" Aiden said. "But have you seen them together. It's almost sickening."

"Aiden, I think that you just should leave them alone." Mike said and looked at his friend.

"But she is like hot and Spencer is just a girl, and a nerd and besides that she is hanging out with Kyla." Aiden said.

"Talk to Spencer." Another boy said. "Just tell her to stay away from Ashley and that would be it. Problem solved."

"I can see what I can do about it." Aiden said, and then the bell rang for the next class. The jock had a lot to think about and how he was going to deal with this thing with Spencer and Ashley.

////

Spencer and Kyla were in Kylas' room they had been hanging out a lot the two of them all day, just like that had done since the two of them had met for the first time.

"He is so cute." Kyla said. "And the other one is hot."

"I know." Spencer said not really paying any attention to what Kyla was saying she was thinking about if she should tell Kyla what she was feeling or if she should be waiting with that.

"Spence, what's going on?" Kyla asked. "You don't listen to what I'm saying so just tell me what you are thinking about and I pretty sure that we can figure that out."

"Ky, it's nothing really." Spencer said. "I'm just thinking that I might be getting a headache."

"Spencer Carlin. You don't lie to me." Kyla said. "So just tell me what's going on."

"Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you will still be my friend after I have told you this." Spencer said. "And you have to remember that you wanted to know."

"Okay I promise."

////

**Here are the sneak peeks for the next season**

"How was your summer?" Ashley asked as she and Spencer were laying together on the beach with just a couple of days left of the break.

"It was pretty great." Spencer said. "But I kind of missed you."

"I missed you too." Ashley confessed and moved closer so that she could give the blonde a kiss. "And I have for sure missed that."

"Me too." The blonde said and dragged Ashley down on top of her so that she could give the brunette one more kiss.

---

"Yes, this is her." Drew said as the person on the other end of the phone asked if she was Drew.

"Are you sure that I am the Drew Johnson that you are looking for?" The girl had to ask she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

---

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare." Glen asked, well more like yelled as the party was going to an end.

"I'm up for it." Kyla said and there were a few more people that were joining them in the game.

"So Kyla, truth or dare?" one of the boys from one of the team that was present asked.

"Dare." The brunette said, she didn't feel like spilling some more things that she shouldn't be talking about at the moment and she was too drunk to care what the dare would be.

"I dare you to kiss…" the same boy said.

---

"Hi."

"Hello." The blonde said as a girl came up to her.

"So do you come here often?" The girl asked.

"Does that line work anytime?" She asked looking at the girl, she could tell that she was nice looking not as good as her girlfriend.

"It seems like it did this time." The girl said with a smirk. "You are talking to me."

---

"Is this the Carlin resident?" A man that Paula did recognize but she couldn't place.

"yes, this is Paula talking." Paula said.

"Oh, Doctor Carlin. I didn't know that this was your number." The voice said. "We found this number in a phone last dialed and just the Carlins as the name."

"Why are you calling us?"

"This girl came in after an accident and it seems like you are the ones to contact in case of emergency."

"I'll be coming in." Paula said. "Do you have a name on the person."

"No, I'm sorry it seems like we are missing some id on her but maybe you can id her when you get in."

"I'll do my best."

---

"Amy, I have to tell you something." Ashley said.

"What do you have to tell me?" The girl asked looking at a distressed Ashley, that didn't know where she should be going.

"I did something stupid during the break and it seems that it has gotten back to haunt me." Ashley said.

"What did you do?"

---

"Just tell her how you feel and stop moaning around and feeling sorry for yourself it's getting old." Amy said looking at her friend and there were some other people around that were agreeing with Amy, they had all gotten enough of the brunettes' complains and there was really just one thing that she could do about it."

"It's not that easy." Ashley said. "Would you forgive me for what I did to her if you were in her shoes?"

"I might not do that but she is Spencer." Amy said and Kyla nodded. "You do know that she forgave Aiden for he did last year more or less so I think that she will understand if you explain it all to her."

"I can promise you that she is missing you too." Kyla said looking at her sister; she was in both ends of this hearing the same thing being said from two different people.


End file.
